New Beginnings
by Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula
Summary: Dracula has been lonely and depressed, but when he sees a mysterious girl during one of his hunts, its love at first sight. Who is this girl, and can she return Dracula’s love? Or will horrors of their pasts destroy the start of something new?
1. Intro

Summery: Dracula has been lonely and depressed, but when he sees a mysterious girl during one of his hunts, its love at first sight. Who is this girl, and can she return Dracula's love? Or will horrors of their pasts destroy the start of something new?

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope we enjoy the story. I am open to any suggestions to what should happn next and that sort of thing!

Chapter 1: Intro

A/N: This is pretty much a cap of what's been going on. This story takes place 3 years before the opening of the movie. I guess that makes it 1884 I believe? Dracula doesn't have any brides at all; he's been alone for hundreds of years. Well, on with the story!

Dracula sat alone in his study, reading a book he'd only read thousands of times before. He sighed heavily as he slammed the book shut and threw it across the room.

"Is something wrong Master?" A young servent named Emily called nervously, picking up the book slowly.

"Nothing," he barked bitterly, resting his head in his folded hands, staring into space. "The book's ending has yet again annoyed me…."

"Master, if I may be so bold………..as to ask…………..is that really why you have been so agrivated lately?" He sighed in annoyance.

"Isn't there some chore you should be doing?" He growled, not willing to share his personal life with his servant.

"Well Master, its just…..we have all noticed, I mean, over the years you've well. Your not yourself, at all. And we are worried."

"Well, it isn't your business. I need to hunt if you'll excuse me." Dracula quietly left the room, but not without knocking over some chairs. Emily sighed as she picked up the chairs. She watched from the window as Dracula shot into the sky, screeching.

Dracula circled the quiet town silently, waiting to catch his prey. He landed silently on the ground and walked through the town. He watched as a young grave digger, was digging in the yard, under the supervision of an older man. Dracula waited for the older man to step inside before he made his way over to the man. The man was well built, tall, and broad. Dracula stood behind him, and then grabbed his shirt.

"Wah? No!" The man swung his shovel at Dracula, who easily blocked it.

"You shouldn't fight me…….." Dracula said slowly, he extended his fangs and bit him, draining him of blood. He threw the body in the grave he had been digging. He groaned angrily, even hunting lost its excitement………..he was bored out of his mind. He walked down the road and stared at the Valerius household. He hoped they would hear him and come outside for a fight, but his prayers weren't answered, so he kept walking. He looked around sadly, peering into homes. Looking at what he couldn't have.

Comapanionship.

Someone to love………

Dracula sadly remembered the last person he tried to love, and grimaced at the memory.

"_Katrina…………" He growled into her neck, she whimpered in fear as she tried to back away. _

"_I love you Katrina, why won't you give me what I want……"_

"_You have no love Dracula; only lust……let me be free……please……" Dracula caressed her body, then she pushed him away and ran for the door. Dracula growled angrily and grabbed her arm._

"_Why? I have given you everything I can………why don't you love me?" _

"_I love another…" She whimpered, crawling away from him, avoiding his eyes. His face sunk sadly. He had been nothing but kind and caring to her……what could he have done wrong?_

"_Is it me? I can change for you Katrina! Tell me what to do! Please!" He was on his knees before her._

"_I am sorry Vlad……there is nothing you can do……" _

"_Tell me who it is……" She looked at him in confusion. "Tell me ho you love." She didn't respond._

"_TELL ME NOW!" He snapped, standing up, pacing. Tears were now flowing from her face. _

"_I love Gabriel Van Helsing……" She whispered. Dracula cried out in rage. _

"_DAMN YOU GABRIEL! TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! DESTROY ME! EVEN WHEN YOU AREN'T HERE!" He looked down at her._

"_You won't feel the same once I transform you into a vampire and make you my bride."_

"_I'd rather die!" She spat at him, and then she ran for the balcony. Dracula watched in horror as she dove into the abyss below. All that could be heard was Dracula's scream piercing through the night……_

Dracula was awoken from his trance when he heard a noise. He instantly looked up and saw a young women sitting on the roof. He watched her in awe as snow fell down softly from the sky. She had yellow eyes that looked like gold and she was wearing strange black clothing. (A/N: It is what Edward Elric wears in the hit anime Full Metal Alchemist, also similar to Yoh Asakura's battle uniform in Shaman King.) She had brown hair, that went to her shoulder blades and she had many weapons on her person. Her huge black boots squeaked together as she watched the stars. He then noticed a strange aura around three tablets she had strapped to her forearm. Dracula watched her for the longest time, before deciding he would make her his. He appeared next to instantly grabbing her from behind. He expected her to squirm, but instead she tensed up, grabbed his arm, and threw him off her. She then leapt from the roof and ran into the woods at an incredible speed. He fell to the ground dumbfounded. She countered him, skillfully, now he had to chase her. He transformed and took off to the sky.

He soon found her, as she jumped from tree to tree, in a panicked pace. She landed in a clearing and dashed at top speed towards the lake. Dracula laughed, as he swooped down on her. He caused her to trip, she wasn't expecting that. She tumbled into a rock, hitting her head. Blood trickled down her face from a nasty gash as she was lifeless on the ground. Dracula landed next to her, cradled her in his arms, and took off towards his castle.

A/N: Thats the first chapter! What do you think? Good, bad, ugly?Let me know how its going! Please reveiw! I like reveiws!


	2. Improper Introductions

Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing. Forgot this last chappie. nn

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Dracula laid the young girl down on a bed in a guest bedroom, she looked so peaceful as she slept he thought. She groaned as he stepped away from the bed, he gently touched the wound that was on her head. It instantly healed with his touch, and he left her alone in the room, as he headed to his room. The sun would be rising soon, and he needed to sleep.

Dracula awoke with a start, screaming as he shot out of his coffin, he then raced down the hall at a quick pace. The girl's door was knocked over on the ground; she had woken up before him. He growled in annoyance as he searched the castle for her, he then heard a noise by the main door. He materialized there, to find her staring at the door in awe.

"Damn, that's huge…what to do…" She muttered as she paced nervously before the door. Dracula walked slowly towards her, past all the huge torches that lit the hall. The girl walked to the door and jumped to grab hold of the wood. The designs on the door, allowed her to climb to the top, and slip out the top. Dracula laughed at her attempt, and headed out to find her before she froze to death. Once he was outside, he could hear her panting and her heart rate speeding up. She knew he found her, Dracula watched as her eyes lit up as she found a door way. She gasped loudly and bolted for the door. Dracula took his time, heading towards the door. He laughed as she slipped on the ice and smashed into the mirror barrier.

"Having fun my dear?" Dracula asked casually, looking down at her. She growled furiously, muttering curse words under her breath.

"It is quite cold outside, I suggest you come in." She glared at him.

"Who the hell are you!" She breathed angrily, rubbing her head after her impact with the wall.

"Why don't we answer that inside?" He offered her his hand, but she stood up on her own and backed away.

"No, let me go!" She demanded, Dracula sighed in annoyance.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way…" He warned her, she laughed and spat on him.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Her glare was intense as she held out her hand to the side, as if waiting for something to appear. Dracula lifted an eye at her strange gesture.

"Are you waiting for something?" He asked mockingly, she growled.

"Damn, you took my powers away! That's why I've been so weak! Where are my affects!" Dracula rolled his eyes.

"I am in control here, now come with me…"

"No! I am leaving!" She snapped.

"I'm warning you, you don't want me to get angry…" She spat at his feet in defiance.

"We'll do this the hard way then…" He angrily grabbed the collar of her shirt, she swung and punched, but he hit the nerve in her neck with his finger, causing her to gasp and gag.

"Let's go inside my dear." He then dragged her inside, bringing her into a dinning area, sitting her at a chair across from his.

"What do you want you kidnapping freak!" She snapped at him. "I don't know you! I have never met you! I was minding my own business! What did I ever do!" Dracula laughed softly as she glared at him.

"Your name might be nice." He suggested, her face dropped in surprise.

"You don't know me either! Then why am I here!" He sighed.

"Because I like you, your pretty, have proved to have spirit and I see something dark in your heart. Now, tell me your name."

"That was rather foreword." She stated, trying to prolong her answer.

"Your name?" He pressed.

"Which one?" She asked innocently, knowing he'd get annoyed. If she had to stay here, she might as well make it hell for him.

"What do you mean by 'which one'!" Dracula snapped.

"Well, obviously different people call me different things." She remarked smartly, but he returned the smirk, knowing full well how to counter her remark.

"How would you have someone address you if they were in a…intimate relationship with you?" He lifted his brow seductively and briefly brushed his leg against hers under the table. Her face twisted with disgust.

"I don't have those kinds of relationships, bastard." She kicked his leg and tried to get up; realizing Dracula was somehow forcing her to the chair. She could tell by his grin.

"You will now."

"You can't force me to do anything!" She is now struggling in the chair.

"I think I can, soon you will learn to love me."

"Never," she snapped. He sighed, stood up and walked behind her.

"Tell you what; you tell me your name, I'll let you get up." Dracula could hear her snarl under her breath.

"Well, I can sit here all day! You loose!"

"I could sit here all day too." He said slyly, wrapping his hands around her. "I like you a lot; soon you'll like me the same way…" He moved her wavy brown hair over and let his fangs graze her neck before kissing it. She flinches, but is soon relaxed by his kisses, until she remembers where she is.

"Stop!" She snapped angrily.

"I don't think I want to, do you really want me to?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it, and then letting his hands roam down her sides. She gasped, the frowned angrily.

"I'll tell you my name already!" She shouted.

"Are you sure you want this to end?" He said slowly, not removing his hands.

"I am very sure! My name is Caitlyn! Some call me Hiro-san, others Hiro-sama, I have other tittles too, but those will work!" She instantly stood up at the first chance and stepped away from him. "So, what is your name, if you don't want to tell me I can call you Bastard. In fact that might even be better." He smirked.

"You know, your attitude makes me like you even more. My name, is Count Vladislaus Dracula, otherwise known as Nosferatu. You can also call me Lord or Master, I like that." He laughed inwardly. "You may go anywhere except for my private chambers. You may ask my servants for anything as well. I suggest you take a shower and get changed before dinner. There are cloths fitted to your size in a wardrobe." Dracula stared at her expectantly.

"If you're waiting for a thank you Count it's not happening!" Caitlyn stormed into her room, and slumped on the bed angrily as she punched the mattress in agrivation. Dracula walked into his room, smiling smugly.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Welcome to suggestions and helpful hints!


	3. Dinner and the Dungeons

Chapter 3: Dinner and the Dungeons

Caitlyn walked into the bathroom, her eyes wide with shock. It was huge and clean, bigger then her old room. She looked into the marble tub, and turned it on while slipping in bubble solution; she hadn't had a decent bath in awhile. Not since before she left home anyway. Things had changed since then, Caitlyn thought sadly. She felt the water with her hand, and then got up to shut the door. She didn't like the thought of the Count coming in to watch. She then locked the door, and undressed. She folded her cloths neatly and slipped into the warm water. She lay down and closed her eyes, breathing in slowly, completely relaxed, though she was well aware that the Count could come in at any moment. Things had gone from bad to worse, ever since she left home.

It was almost half a year ago, and it had all started with those dreams, Caitlyn grabbed her temples and rubbed. Her head started to hurt; it bothered her just to think about it. The dreams came in flashes, and were horrible nightmares of horrific scenes. Memories long lost, from previous lives. Caitlyn had originally left home to make sense of the dreams, travel around. Find out what she was supposed to do. Another reason was to escape her parents, they were no help when it came to the nightmares, especially the ones that made her tremble, to the point of passing out. Caitlyn sighed; she still hadn't found anything out, though a few old people had seemed to recognize her. But the chance to ask never came because they all reached for their rifles and weapons. She laughed, remembering the sight of the little old lady, shooting small bullets at her. Caitlyn stepped out of the tub, and wrapped herself in a white towel. She went to grab her cloths and found out they were gone.

'_Crap, he wants me to wear what he has in that wardrobe…_' Caitlyn thought bitterly, as she walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Her number one enemy was hanging from the rack, in a wide variety.

Dresses, she hated those things.

She growled in aggravation, not only were there only dresses, but they were all rather exposing.

"Damn pervert…" Caitlyn muttered, she then heard the door open with a soft creak. A small maid walked in. She did a slight bow before introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Emily. I'll be serving you for your stay." Caitlyn stared at the small girl.

"You work for the Count?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, I have for most of my life."

"I'm sorry." Emily looked at her in disbelief.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You enjoy working for him?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief, still looking for her cloths.

"I love it here, are you looking for something?" Emily asked, looking under a chair.

"I am looking for my cloths."

"Master had me take those away, so you would look nice for dinner." Emily said softly, watching Caitlyn's face sink.

"I hate wearing dresses." Caitlyn said angrily, looking through them to find one that wasn't so exposing.

"Master says, he thinks you'd look beautiful in one." Emily added hopefully.

"I don't care what he thinks!" Caitlyn snapped bitterly, picking up a black dress. The only thing exposing on it was the neck line and the upper back. Caitlyn took that one out and laid it on the bed.

"The Master likes you a lot." Emily said, looking at the dress and picking it up.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Caitlyn said, taking the dress and dressing behind the divider.

"Maybe you should give him a chance…he can be nice…" Emily started, only to be interrupted with a laugh from Caitlyn.

"Give him a chance? After he had kidnapped me, held me here, and violated me! I think not, at the first chance I get, I'm out of here. I have things to sort out." Caitlyn walked out from behind the divider, looking greatly annoyed.

"That's it, give me my cloths…I'm not going to his stupid dinner. I'd rather starve." Caitlyn declared bitterly.

"I can't do that Milady, I am your maid, but Master's orders come first." Caitlyn slumped on the bed.

"Damn it, what did I do to deserve this!" Caitlyn yelled at the ceiling, cursing under her breath.

"Master says you'll be punished if you aren't there for dinner on time." Emily reported as Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I bet he bloody will, damn it." She sobbed quietly in her hands before recomposing herself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't get so upset…" Caitlyn wiped her face with her arm and stood up, moving for the window. It was snowing heavily outside, and the sky was covered in huge black dreary clouds. Caitlyn looked at it in amazement, she thought it was beautiful. Dracula walked in the room behind Emily, watching Caitlyn staring out the window.

"You are late for dinner my dear, I thought perhaps you had gotten lost so I came to escort you…" Caitlyn snapped from her trance and whirled around to face him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not lost…" She grumbled angrily, making Dracula smirk as he walked over to her.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." He said, taking her arm. She shrugged him away. His eyes flashed angrily as he grabbed her arm. "Time for dinner then…shall we?" He led Caitlyn down the hall, as she groaned in annoyance.

"I want my cloths back Count." She demanded.

"But you look amazing in the dress, even though you aren't wearing my favorite one." He complemented.

"You don't like this one because it's less revealing. You pompous jerk."

"Now Caitlyn, is that anyway to talk to the host? Show some manners." He instructed, taking her to the dinning area. He pulled out a chair for her, so she sat. He moved to the other side of the table. Two servants came, carrying a tray of food and a gold goblet. Caitlyn gulped knowing full well what was in that goblet.

"You look like you haven't had a decent meal in awhile. So eat all you'd like." He sipped his goblet politely. Caitlyn stared at the tray, it was covered with food. Caitlyn grabbed her stomach, realizing how hungry she was. So she ate, almost cleaned the plate. The plate had steak, potatoes, celery, and chicken. Dracula lifted an eye as he watched her eat; she was eating like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Someone was hungry." Dracula commented, sipping his glass causally. Caitlyn glared at him.

"I was traveling; trying to find answers, there was no time to stop for a decent meal. Didn't help that I had no money either…" Caitlyn placed down the fork and sipped the wine glass before her.

"Answers? What was the question, maybe I know." He offered. Caitlyn shook her head.

"I work alone, and trust no one. I have my reasons to, so no thank you." Caitlyn shifted uncomfortable in the seat, looking at the Count. He was wearing a gold cape over his usual attire. He stared at her curiously, but lust was glowing in his eyes as well.

"Well, can you at least tell me if you enjoyed the food?" Caitlyn sighed.

"It was good, but I was so hungry I would have eaten almost anything." She started to stand up, surprised that she actually could.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, lifting his brow, Caitlyn glared at him.

"I am, have a problem with that!" Caitlyn snapped, he looked taken aback as he finished his glass and stood up.

"I do actually, because the evening has only begun." Caitlyn's hands clenched into fists as he approached her mind racing as he stood before her and put his hands around her waist.

'_If I sucker punch him, I can run…but what if I get caught? Could it be any worse then this?' _Caitlyn concentrated hard, until the Count broke her train of thought.

"It can get worse my dear, especially if you try a feat like that."

"How could this be worse? HEY! You read my mind! Is anything here private?" Caitlyn tried to break loose from him, but he held her there firmly, and she couldn't budge.

"You think you have it bad my dear? I think you are being treated quite well." He stated firmly, his voice growing dark.

"How do you think I have it good! I have no privacy, not even in my own head. I have had my powers taken from me, I am a prisoner here. Oh, and I am stuck here with you!" His eyes flashed angrily at the last remark.

"You are tiring my patience." He snapped at her, his grip on her waist tightening. Caitlyn winced, feeling tears of frustration beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried out bitterly. He was taken aback by the question. "I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't left home…" She sighed angrily.

"Why did you leave?" He pressed, attempting to change the subject before she ended up angering him.

"I am looking for something." She sighed angrily, looking at her feet.

"An object?"

"No, myself…" He stared at her in question. "Why am I telling you this?" She snapped her head up. His icy eyes were frozen in anger.

"You are being treated as a guest here. I am feeding you; I gave you one of my best rooms…I..."

"You're holding me here against my will! Why! Is it because you can't get any women the normal way, because you're such a jerk…" Dracula snapped and grabbed her throat.

"YOU THINK THAT'S IT! I HAD SOMEONE! I LOVED HER WITH EVERYTHING I HAD…"

"What happened to her?" Caitlyn gasped, grabbing at his hands. "And then if you loved her so much, why am I here?" His eyes flashed as he released her neck, fear was evident in her eyes as she fell to her knees. He was shaking and looking at his hands in a mix of shock and rage.

"It isn't...any of your business…" He gasped slowly. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall silently. Caitlyn was trembling, finding herself unwilling to fight.

"You think you're a prisoner here, fine, you can be a prisoner here…" He dragged her to the dungeons, Caitlyn tried to pull away after her mind came out of shock, but it was too late. Dracula threw her against the wall an chained her to the wall.

"This isn't necessary! Why are you doing this!" She tried to get free, not looking him in the eye.

"You will learn to love me Caitlyn, I swear it right here and now. From now on, you will respect me." Caitlyn's eyes were wide with fear, but she took a deep breath and stared him in the eye.

"This isn't how you get someone to respect you." She said slowly, she looked away from her, before crouching down before her.

"It has worked in the past," he snarled, Caitlyn glared at him.

"There is a difference between that respect, and the respect you want from me. And you'll never get it." Dracula smirked at that.

"I shall see you tomorrow night my dear…" And with that he grabbed her face and kissed her. Caitlyn's eyes grew wide in shock as she tried to shake away, but he held her still as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. He moaned into her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. He then pulled away and walked away, locking the door behind her. Caitlyn sat there, staring into the wall with shock on her face.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. I am trying to email you guys when I can, but its ben rough. I will try to post as much as I can this week before I go on my mission trip. I will bring a journal though so I can keep writting. If anyone has suggestions, I will more then happily consider them so don't hesitae to ask for anything!


	4. Nightmares and Regret

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Regret

Caitlyn cried silently, her arms getting sore from the chains that bound her to the wall.

'_This man is going to kill me...' _Caitlyn thought sadly, looking at the slimy, moldy floor. She was going to be stuck down here all night, even longer maybe. It all depended on the Count's mode when he awoke.

'_Moody, hormonal, jack-assed, bastard…' _Caitlyn thought bitterly.

'_He said he loved someone before…sounds like he still does, but then why am I here? She loved his enemy…I wonder who that was because he probably has so many especially with his charming personality...' _Caitlyn tried to adjust herself, causing her wrist to bleed, and making her cry out in pain.

'_Why am I here…I almost regret the day I left home…' _Caitlyn sighed remembering that day all to well.

_Caitlyn stood outside her house, her family staring back at her._

"_If you leave Caitlyn, we won't be here when you come home crying!" Her father snapped, trying to scare her into staying, Caitlyn just shrugged._

"_Go ahead and move away, it'll be a waste though, I'm not coming home."_

"_Caitlyn, why? You're leaving your sisters, how can you do that?" Her mother pleaded, holding Caitlyn's younger siblings shoulders protectively._

"_I have to find myself, something is missing, and I need to find it and myself. Those dreams mean something, and I plan on finding out what." Caitlyn turned and began to walk down the street. Her cousin ran up to her._

"_Caitlyn…" She started, but couldn't find any words; Caitlyn put her hand on her shoulder. _

"_I am sorry Jessica, but ever since those dreams started, well, I need to sort things out. I will see you again someday, maybe…" Caitlyn then walked away, leaving her life behind her. _

Caitlyn sighed again; the biggest regret of that day for Caitlyn was a feeling, or lack of. Caitlyn felt no emotion as she left, she felt nothing. She never had either, ever since she was a child she found herself incapable of caring for anyone. Hugging her family made her tense, and she found herself never capable of finding a guy to love. Caitlyn was shaking from all the tears she cried and she was breathing heavily.

'_How I am supposed to sleep…and if I do, without my powers, I will have another nightmare…' _Caitlyn winced, recalling the pain from the last nightmare all to well.

'_I need to calm down…think of something else.' _She thought desperately, she knew she needed the sleep, incase the Count had something in mind for tomorrow, she needed to be on her guard. She thought about the Count, God she hated him.

'_He's arrogant, angry, controlling, gorgeous…oh dear God did I think that!' _Caitlyn jolted shaking her head frantically.

Fine, he is a good looking man, but he was a jerk, the biggest ass she had ever met.

'_He's a great kisser too…NO! I can't think like that! I won't, he's an ass and that's all he'll ever be!' _Caitlyn closed her eyes, and drifted into a light sleep, and instead of counting sheep, she counted how many nasty names she could call Dracula.

Dracula sat in his private library, which was in the wing of his fortress that he called his chambers. His chambers consisted of his room, which is where is coffin was, his old room, where his real king sized bed is, and his private library where all his personal journals and books were. He hadn't touched the journals since he wrote in them, but he would often enter his library to view his paintings. Most of them were of Katrina, but he covered them with sheets. He no longer wanted them, but he felt as if they were the last remaining bits of her soul. He stared at a blank canvas before him and closed his eyes. He picked up the brush and lightly traced where he would paint. He opened his eyes and dipped his brush in the paint. He sighed sadly.

_Am I doing the right thing? Maybe I should go see her…No, she needs to be punished, I think?'_

He began to paint on the canvas, having no idea what to do. He was nice to Katrina, and she didn't love him. Perhaps if he was forceful, it would work better. It hurt him to see Caitlyn in such pain; he recalled the fear in her eyes as he choked her.

'_I have to control my anger…' _He thought sourly, as he reapplied paint to his brush. The brush glided effortlessly across the page when he stroked.

'_If only life was that easy…' _He thought sadly, his blue eyes staring longingly at the page. Then he heard an unsettling noise that even made him jump. It was a scream of utter pain and agony.

'_Caitlyn…' _His hearts stopped as he placed the paints down and raced down the steps.

'_Oh, what have I done?' _He wailed to himself as he ran into the dungeon, Emily ran behind him.

"What is it Milord? What's happening?" Dracula didn't answer, because he found Caitlyn shaking violently across the floor, sleeping. Her wrists were broken and red; her hair was matted to her head, blood dripped out of her mouth, and there was a bruise where he had grabbed her neck. She was moaning in place. Dracula opened the prison cell and rushed in, putting his hand over her head. She was burning up; Dracula undid the chains and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and walked up the steps, heading for her room. She was still moaning, but she had stopped shaking.

"Milord! What's wrong with her? What can I do?" Emily asked frantically.

"Go and fetch me a wet cloth…" Dracula then opened the door to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. He moved her hair away from her face as Emily handed him the wet cloth. He wiped her face with it, wiping the dirt away and cooling her head. He then healed her wrists and her neck, along with other cuts and bruises. She finally relaxed and fell asleep, as Dracula whispered 'I'm sorry' in her ear until he too fell asleep.

A/N: Oh my, this wasn't one of my best chapters, heh, but it had to be written in order to get a part of the plot rolling along. Next chapter, Caitlyn tries to find something entertaining to do in the castle. And suggestions and helpful hints are always appreciated.


	5. The Next Night

Chapter 5: The Next Night...

"I'm sorry…so sorry…so sorry…" Dracula breathed as he slept. Caitlyn laid peacefully in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly; afraid of what she'd see when she opened them, whether it is the dungeons or the setting of her awful nightmare. She was surprised to find neither, but instead her room. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she became aware of her surroundings. Caitlyn became aware that she was being held, that explained the reason she had suddenly felt so secure in her nightmare. The hands were comforting and strong, and she didn't care whose they were because she was so tired and drained. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head in the chest of the man. Caitlyn then heard his voice.

"I am so sorry…" Caitlyn opened her eyes to find Dracula there, asleep, holding her, muttering the same phrase to her in his sleep. Caitlyn knew the man holding was probably Dracula, but she thought that if she had kept her eyes closed, it might have turned out to be someone different. Caitlyn laid there awake, not wanting to move, so she closed her eyes again and rested. Dracula opened his eyes, feeling her movement and looked down at her. Dracula felt his stomach growl, he needed to feed. He stood up and placed Caitlyn on the bed softly, causing her to stir.

"I will return soon Caitlyn," he whispered. "I need to feed, and I still am very sorry…" Dracula then kissed her forehead and exited the room transforming into his Hellbeast form and taking off. Caitlyn sat up, once she heard him leave, and headed out the door and into the hall.

'_He did say I can go anywhere…' _Caitlyn thought as she walked down the halls.

'_I'm going to get lost in this huge place…' _Caitlyn sighed as she examined the many paintings on the wall. Most were of the Count during his life; Caitlyn looked at one and thought she had seen it before. Under it was labeled:

Vlad The Impaler

Caitlyn stared at it for awhile, until she once again lost interest and walked some more. Was there nothing to do in this huge castle? Caitlyn walked around for awhile, until she entered the library, it was massive, covered from head to toe with nothing but books and scrolls. There was a fire place with two chairs by it, and a small square table. Caitlyn then found a stack of blank sheets of paper on the small table next to a pencil.

'_I haven't drawn in awhile…lets do that…' _Caitlyn sat in the chair and began to sketch, not knowing what she was drawing until she was halfway done.

'_My God, I have started to draw the Count…' _And sure enough on the page there was a half drawn picture of the Count's face. It looked like a black and white photo, it was extremely realistic. A couple hours later, Caitlyn was finished and she examined the picture. She was frightened by how real it looked. Then she heard foot steps entering the room. Caitlyn quickly turned the page over hoping whoever was entering didn't see what she was doing.

"Are you feeling better my dear?" Dracula asked at he walked to her chair, concern on his face.

"Why should you care Count?" Caitlyn replied hotly, clutching the drawing tightly.

"How many times must I say, you're my guest I should care." Caitlyn opened her mouth to yell at him for sending her to the dungeons, but remembered how angry he could get so she dropped the subject.

"What do you have in your hands?" He asked, reaching for the paper, Caitlyn stood up and stepped back.

"It's none of your business!" Caitlyn snapped, backing into a book shelf as he followed her.

"It is actually, because that's my paper and pencil."

"Look Count, I have nothing private here, you pry into my mind and my room. You control everything I do, let me have at least this private, please." She was pleading with him, and he finally nodded his head yes.

"Fine, but can I ask what it is?" He was standing very close to her now.

"It's a drawing." She said uncomfortably, trying desperately to scoot away, mostly out of fear.

"I am…er…sorry about last night…" He managed to say, Caitlyn looked at him in surprise.

"You're apologizing?" Caitlyn asked in surprise, searching for a way to get around him. He frowned.

"Yes, I made you very sick last night…er day…" Caitlyn snorted.

"You did not make me sick, well, not for the reason your thinking of." He looked confused.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, the point is, I am going to get those dreams anywhere without my mind blocking abilities, it was worse then normal for being in the….dungeons." She shuddered at the thought of the cold, dark, dank chamber. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go draw some more." Caitlyn tried to forcefully move from him, but he stood firmly in front of her.

"Please move!" Caitlyn demanded, clutching her papers and pencil firmly in her hands. "I want to draw more…"

"You can draw here; I'd love to watch you." He held out and emphasized the word love.

"I bet you would…please move…" He placed his hands around her neck and held her head. "Let me go Count…"

"I don't think I want to, see, I very much enjoyed kissing you last night. So, I want another." He leaned in, his face was right next to hers, Caitlyn couldn't move away as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as Caitlyn tired to get away, but he was to strong, especially since she was so tired. He pulled away for a moment, only to say,

"Kiss me back my dear…" Caitlyn shook her head 'no' as he kissed her harder. Caitlyn tried to shove him away, until finally he released her himself.

"I shall see you for dinner, my dear." With that he left her alone as she slumped into the corner, crying, until she finally left for her room to draw.

Caitlyn sat on her bed, with the blank page before her; she needed a subject, but whom? Caitlyn thought long and hard, Dracula was the only person she could think of worth drawing here. He'd probably gladly pose for her, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Besides, he had probably locked himself in his chambers, thinking of evil things to do to her.

'_I could sneak into his room and draw him…that'll be fun…' _Caitlyn laughed at that thought and decided to do it. She took a quick bath and dressed in another simple dress and headed into the hall, towards his room. The halls became darker and less clean as he approached his area. She stood silently at the door, trying to figure out a way inside with out him noticing. By chance Caitlyn looked up and saw a small shaft going into the ceiling, probably for his bats. Caitlyn smirked as she climbed the carved door and into the shaft, until she was above his room. She peered in through the bars and saw him, painting? Sure enough he was painting, she waited for him to get up and walk into the next room before she climbed down into the small library. She heard him coming back in so she dived behind a shelf on the opposite side of the room. She watched as he put the paints away and took out a book and began to read. He was staring so intently at the books pages, Caitlyn took out her pencil and papers and began to draw. She drew, and drew, until she finished another beautiful portrait. For the rest of the evening she drew him. Caitlyn didn't know why she wanted to, but she drew him as he read, paced, painted, and changed. She got every inch of his chest sketched on the page when he changed shirts for dinner. He looked amazing with his shirt off. He was built perfectly, not over muscular, but not scrawny. Caitlyn then came to the sudden realization that he'd be coming to retrieve her for dinner soon. Caitlyn gathered the papers and waited for Dracula to head down the hall. She wouldn't make it to her room, so she crawled through the shafts until she reached the library. She clutched her pictures as she heard him approach from the hall, now she had to brace herself for yet another mal with the Count…

A/N: This was fun, there will be more fun drawings later on. Next chapter, we flash to see what Van Helsing and friends are up to. And caitlyn tries to uncover Dracula's past life. Dracula tried to find out hers, and tries to seduce her more.


	6. Dinner Again

Chapter 6: Dinner again

Caitlyn sat in the library seat and made it look like she never left the room. Dracula entered a smug look on his face as he sat down next to her.

"Have you been having a good night my love?" He cooed, Caitlyn glared up from her papers.

"I am not your love." Caitlyn snapped. Caitlyn covered her papers as fast as she could; she had noticed him trying to peer over to see them. He smirked as he watched her frantically cover the pages.

"Tonight I'd like you to wear my favorite dress." He informed her, watching her face grow angry.

"Do I have a say in anything around here?" Caitlyn yelled at him, frustration very evident in her voice. He chuckled, which made her even angrier.

"I will not! If you knew me at all, you'd know I HATE wearing dresses!" Caitlyn spat at him. His smirk never faded from his face.

"Oh, but my dear, you look so beautiful in them." He complimented. The angry look in Caitlyn's eye left for a moment.

"I don't care, I don't want to wear one, and they make me uncomfortable."

"It's just for tonight." He pressed.

"Then you wear the dress yourself if you like it so much." Caitlyn retorted, standing up. He stood up as well.

"Don't make me dress you in it myself…" He warned, grinning.

"Damn you, fine! I'll do it! Which dress is it…?" Caitlyn sulked in place. He grinned widely, making Caitlyn upset. "I hate you…"

"I wouldn't say that, you don't want to be punished again do you?" Caitlyn flinched and stepped away.

"Just tell me where the bloody dress is!" She snapped.

"Emily has taken the liberty of placing it on your bed…"

"I still hate you!" Caitlyn yelled, he had a hurt look on his face.

"Oh, but I love you. And as I have said, you will learn to love me in return."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you…" Caitlyn warned, walking away. He laughed again.

"I shall see you in a little then; do you need me to escort you again?"

"No, I don't." Dracula laughed as she clutched her papers and dashed off furiously into her room.

Caitlyn walked into her room, to find the dress lying out on the bed. Caitlyn stared at the dress, dreading having to wear it. It was a Satanic red, with a plunging neck line. It also only went to her thighs. Caitlyn sighed.

'_Oh well, I was going to have to wear it anyway, at lease he won't be dressing me…' _Caitlyn shivered at the thought. _'Bet he'd enjoy that…maybe I would too…UGH! Stop thinking like that!' _Caitlyn scolded herself angrily. She decided to take a bath before dinner; she was covered in dust from climbing through the shafts. She filled the tub and filled it with bubbles as she undressed. She then slipped into the marble tub and relaxed, trying to think of the dinner she was to have with the Count. She had brought the red dress in the bathroom with her, so she could get dressed as soon as she was done. She didn't like the dress, but she thought about what he had said.

"_You look so beautiful in them." _

That statement echoed through her mind. Did he really think that? Or was he just playing with her, to get what he wanted. What did he want anyway? Caitlyn could only guess. And most of her guesses were negative views of him. Caitlyn sighed as she laid her head back against the tub. She continued thinking about what to make of all this, and how she was supposed to continue her 'quest'. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are you alright?" Dracula's voice asked, Caitlyn sighed. There was nothing private here, only her pictures.

"I'm fine…I was taking a bath and lost track of time, I'll be out in a moment." Caitlyn called out, draining the tub and drying off. She heard Dracula pacing outside the bathroom as she got dressed; the dress wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought. But she still didn't like wearing it. She looked at the shoes, they were red high heels, and she knew she couldn't walk in those. So she picked them up and opened the door, walking into her room. Dracula was standing on the balcony, turning around as he heard Caitlyn step in. She looked incredibly embarrassed, and all he could do was gawk. There was an awkward silence between them until Caitlyn spoke.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" He continued to stare. "Don't, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Why does it make you feel that way? Are you afraid of something?" He asked hr, she looked down at the ground. He walked over and lifted her chin up.

"Don't be embarrassed, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." He looked at her feet, "Don't like the shoes? It's part of the dress..."

"I don't know how to walk in them…" Caitlyn said sadly, he nodded.

"Then we'll have dinner barefoot." He slipped off his boots and took off his socks. "Are you coming my dear?" He held his hand out to her expectantly, Caitlyn took it. He walked her once again to the dining table, while Caitlyn prayed it wouldn't be a repeat of last night. Once again he pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated before sitting down himself across from her. Then a tall man came out with the tray and set it down. He handed Caitlyn her plate and Dracula his goblet, then hurried away, leaving them alone. The meal was silent, Dracula stared into space as he sipped his goblet and Caitlyn quietly chewed her piece of steak. Caitlyn stared at the table, thinking very hard.

'_I want to know who Katrina is. How can I find out?' _Caitlyn considered her options. She could sneak into his library and find a journal or something, if he had one. That idea was dismissed; he was fumed when she had only brought Katrina up. She could ask the servants, but they'd probably tell Dracula she had asked anyway…

Caitlyn couldn't bare the silence anymore, she felt like she was going mad. And judging by the look on the Count's face, he was to. Caitlyn closed her eyes, and asked the dreaded question.

"Who was Katrina?" Dracula's eyes widened as he coughed up his drink.

"That isn't of your concern…" He began, but Caitlyn interrupted.

"It is Count, you want me to stay here and love you. I don't even know who you are, why is this all a huge secret. I just want to know." At first he looked furious, but he sighed and placed the goblet down.

"Where would you like me to start?" He asked softly, he was gazing deeply behind her, trying not to make eye contact.

"Who was she?" Caitlyn asked him, he took a deep breath before beginning.

"I had loved her, more then anything. And she had loved me. We lived here, together. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. The next week I was going to make her into what I was…a vampire. She was fine with this, but she said she wanted to go outside during the day, for one last time. I said it would be fine. So the next day, as I slept, she went into the town below castle Frankenstein. When she returned, I suspected something was up. She wouldn't return my affection, she would become uncomfortable when I touched her, and she no longer would kiss me." Caitlyn looked at him sadly; his face was washed over with grief.

"She postponed the day I would bite her, and she kept asking to go to town. I allowed it, who was I to deny her freedom? On the last night I saw her, I tried to sleep with her. I loved her so much; we had talked about it before. But she backed away with fear, and said she loved someone else. She told be she loved Gabriel Van Helsing…the man who murdered me…" His hands clenched into fists and his eyes flashed an eerie icy blue.

"I didn't know what to do, I had never been in this situation before, and so I tried to be forceful. She threw herself off my balcony that very night…" He put his face in his hands, hiding his shame and sorrow.

"I…am sorry…" Caitlyn managed to say, he shook his head.

"Don't be…" He looked up and caught her gaze but turned away. He then stood up and walked to the window. "I never cared about anyone after then; I became ruthless and angry, until, I met you." Caitlyn sat dumbfounded in the seat.

"I felt something, the moment I saw you, star gazing on that roof. It's different then what I felt with Katrina, something more." He never tore his eyes away from the window; he didn't even notice Caitlyn stand up. He jumped as Caitlyn touched his arm, and he turned to face her.

"Count, I had no idea. I am sorry, please forgive me."

"For what? I don't think you have done anything wrong." He said, surprised.

"I misjudged you, and for that, I'm sorry." Caitlyn said, holding his arm.

"I haven't made much of a first impression." He admitted sadly.

"Let's start over then and be friends." Caitlyn told him, he lifted an eye.

"Friends?" He asked, lifting his brow.

"Yes, we'll start over and be friends." Dracula nodded his head.

"Fine, we'll start over as…er…friends."

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, surprised by his hesitant answer.

"Well, I am going to miss teasing you…"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to do it anyway." Caitlyn remarked sadly, earning a laugh.

"I will try my best." He informed. "But for now, I say we finish dinner." He led her to the table and sat her down before sitting down to finish his glass.

"So how was your day?" Dracula asked her, she shrugged.

"Pretty good, considering the fact that I'm exhausted." She admitted, he laughed weakly.

"Make anymore drawings?" He asked, casually sipping his glass.

"Loads, I spent all day drawing."

"All that drawing made you dirty for dinner? Or did you just want to smell good for me?" He grinned widely. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't bet on that Count." Caitlyn warned, eating the broccoli that was before her.

"I think I would." He remarked slyly, finishing his glass with a final sip. He placed the goblet down and folded his arms over his chest.

"We'll how was your day?" Caitlyn asked, but knowing perfectly well what he did.

"I did some things in my room." Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh, can't tell me? Maybe you were off trying to seduce other young women. In case you can't get me or you need an army of women." He burst out laughing at this.

"No, one is good. But good idea though." He rubbed his chin like he was considering the suggestion. Caitlyn laughed at his strange pose.

"You find that funny?" He asked, Caitlyn nodded her head yes.

"I do as a matter of fact." Caitlyn stated, he smirked his evil grin.

"Are you sure you want be enjoying yourself in my presence?" He asked, lifting his brow. "It might send the wrong message."

"Will I get thrown in the dungeon for it?" He smirked.

"Maybe, if I feel like it." He paused before speaking again. "You know Caitlyn, if you are sending messages, they are rather mixed." She opened her mouth to yell at him, but he held up his hand and continued. "You see Caitlyn, sometimes you look at me with pure hate, and other times you look at me suggestively…" Caitlyn glared angrily.

"I do not look at you 'suggestively'!" Caitlyn snapped. Crossing her arms defiantly, making him laugh again.

"You're doing it now." He pointed out simply; keeping his arms folded the same way she had hers. Caitlyn growled bitterly but said nothing. Dracula's smirk only grew.

"See, I'm right." He said happily, he then stood up and walked next to her. She was looking at the ground with her hands clenched into fists.

"Caitlyn…why do you deny yourself what you want?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"How do you know what I want!" She accused angrily. "You don't know what I really want!"

"Well, then what do you want?" He asked softly. "Why did you leave home then? Did you leave to search for what you wanted?" She nodded her head yes.

"What is it then?"

"I am looking for my place." She choked out, he cocked his head.

"I don't understand…"

"I didn't expect you to." She pointed out angrily.

"Try me." He pressed. Caitlyn sighed, he'd been honest with her, and she had to do the same now.

"Ever since I was a small kid, I never, well, fit in." She thought about how to explain this to the Count. "I have always found it hard to show emotion, like affection or love. Even for my own family. I was different then the rest and couldn't fit in. My cousin Jessica was the only one to include me. But it still didn't hurt when I left them behind to find where I belonged, where I would feel accepted and have feelings. Feelings besides anger, regret, and resentment," She paused before blurting out. "I don't know where to go anymore!" She smashed her fists on the table.

"The dreams don't help, they make it harder. I was always singled out, especially when I'd sleep during classes."

"Classes?" Dracula asked, trying to understand.

"It's a place where kids go to learn. It gets boring so sometimes you fall asleep. I'd have a nightmare during class in front of my classmates. Singled me out more then I already was." Caitlyn sighed bitterly.

"What are these nightmares you have?" Dracula asked uneasily, afraid of her reaction to the question. She only froze.

"I am not sure yet…they are blurs of images when I awake, but the pain is memorable. They are scenes, of something I've seen. Something I want to remember, yet don't." He wrapped his hand around her in comfort.

"It'll be better soon. Once you remember what you have forgotten." He said assuringly. Caitlyn smiled weakly.

"I hope so…they make me tired."

"I can't tell, you smart talk me just as much."

"You should see me when I'm awake." Caitlyn declared.

"That is a day I fear, for my life." Caitlyn burst out laughing.

"But you're dead…"

"I still fear that day none the less."

"It might be easier on you if you'd return my cloths to me." Caitlyn suggested.

"But you look great in the dress, how many times must I say that?" He said dryly.

"I want to be comfortable." Caitlyn pointed out.

"Fair enough, I'll give you back your cloths, but you have to wear the dress I choose for dinner. Okay?" Caitlyn thought about this.

"Alright." Caitlyn conceded. Dracula looked towards the window.

"The sun will be up soon." He noted in annoyance.

"How can you tell? There are only clouds in the sky." Caitlyn asked curiously.

"When you have been here for the past 400 years alone, you learn how to tell." He stood up and held his hand out to help her from the chair.

"I shall take you to your room Milady." Caitlyn took it hesitantly.

"I can walk myself you know." She said calmly.

"I know, but my socks and boots are in there anyway." He then walked her down the hall to her room.

Van Helsing and Carl rode slowly into the small Romanian town called Transylvania. Boris Valerious was meeting them outside their home. Their home ironically, was the original home of the evil they came here to hunt, their ancestor, Count Vladislaus Dracula. It was up the last three Valerious members to kill him and save their family from eternity in purgatory. From what van Helsing knew, Boris had two children, Princess Anna and Prince Velcan. As he entered the town, Carl was muttering behind him.

"Why do we have to kill this Dracular person anyhow?" Van Helsing sighed in annoyance.

"Because he is the son of the devil…"

"Besides that!" Carl demanded, Van Helsing was becoming very frustrated with the Friar.

"Because anything bitten by him dies."

"Besides that…" Before Van Helsing could answer, a man with a bowler hat approached.

"Welcome to Transylvania!" He exclaimed, an angry mob armed behind him. In his hand he held a measuring stick, for graves. Carl gulped as the man approached them, van Helsing threw his stuff down until a strong voice broke the crowds rambling.

"Enough! Let the visitor through!" It commanded, the crowd broke away, making a path to a tall, well built man. He had long grey hair and a beard, with a black eye patch over his eye.

"You must be King Boris." Van Helsing stated, the man nodded with a warm laugh.

"Boris is fine, Mr. Van Helsing! My house is open to you for your stay! We need all the help we can get for this hunt!" Boris exclaimed, walking over and playfully slapping Van Helsing on the back. Carl laughed nervously.

"Come my friends, tonight we eat as I fill you in on information!" Boris exclaimed, leading them to the largest house in the town. Well, the largest next to the large unoccupied castle in the back. Boris explained it had been empty for as long as any could remember. Boris led them into a dinning room where a large feast was prepared. Anna and Velcan stood up from their seats as they entered.

"These are my children, Anna and Velcan." The two young adults bowed politely before sitting down. Van Helsing sat next to Anna and Carl sat next to Velcan while Boris sat at the head of the table. Boris filled them in on the family history, about the father of Dracula and the whole deal with killing him for eternal salvation. He then explained how they couldn't find the icy fortress, where Valerious The Elder banished him, until satan gave him wings…

"Carl, tomorrow start searching the tower."

"We have already looked there!" Anna pointed out, Carl laughed.

"I wasn't around then was I?" Anna rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Van Helsing. Boris laughed as well.

"Anna will show you to your rooms, I suggest some sleep, we search some more tomorrow." Van Helsing nodded. "Oh, there is something you should know, after this mysterious travel came by, and no one offered her home she disappeared, as did most of the monsters attacking this area." Van Helsing cocked his head.

"So?"

"Dracula has been spending less time terrorizing us as well."

"Do you think it has to do with this traveler?"

"I do, well; we'll talk more in the morning! Good night to you all!"

Dracula walked next to Caitlyn down the hall, until they reached her room. He opened the door for her and she stepped in quickly. He shut the door behind him as he walked in, she was grabbing his shoes for him.

"Here you go." She handed them to him. He hesitated before taking the shoes.

"Do you like your room?" He asked sweetly, Caitlyn didn't by it.

"I do, as a matter of fact. Especially the bath, its huge." He laughed.

"Yep, big enough for two…" Caitlyn lifted her hand to smack him.

"Must you always act like an ass!" She accused angrily.

"I was only pointing out a fact…" He pointed out innocently. Caitlyn glared evilly.

"I forgot, you're a guy…" Caitlyn spat bitterly.

"You know, you look beautiful in that dress." He said slyly, approaching her slowly, Caitlyn backed away.

"No way…not a chance…stay away from me…" Caitlyn warned, he ignored.

"But Caitlyn, you liked my kisses didn't you? They'd be better if you'd kiss back." Caitlyn shook her head 'no' frantically.

"I said we'd be friends…why can't you leave me alone…?" Caitlyn begged. "I was having a good evening too, why are you destroying it?"

"I don't think I'm destroying it, do you really think that?"

"No…I mean, yes!" Stop confusing me!"

"I'm confusing you? Ha, I think it's the other way around my dear." He walked up behind her. "At least allow mea dance." He asked politely, stopping his advance.

"A dance?"

"Yes, I haven't danced in ages." Caitlyn thought about it.

"I don't know how to dance…"

"You don't know how to dance? Where are you from exactly?"

"Somewhere far, far, far, away." Caitlyn responded simply, he just shrugged.

"I'll show you how to dance, it'll be fun." He assured. She looked uncertain.

"No funny business…" She warned, he held his hands up defensively.

"Me? Try something? Never…"

"Where will we dance then?" She asked him.

"Here is fine." He stated, moving closer to her.

"It's kinda small…" She pointed out. He smirked.

"Well, if we fall on the bed…" He began, but Caitlyn wouldn't let him finish.

"That's not funny, ass hole." He only grinned.

"I am kidding Caitlyn…" He wrapped his hand around her waist, and supported her back with his hand.

"Now you wrap your arm around my neck, very good, and the other hand around my back, yes, very good." He then explained the dance.

"It's all about trusting your partner." He started. "Trusting them to hold you, touch you, and support you." He led her through the dance slowly.

"Stop getting so tense, you can trust me, I won't drop you. And I was really kidding about the bed thing if that's why you're so tense." Caitlyn finally relaxed, attempted to trust her kidnapper.

"Do you expect me to trust you, after you kidnapped me, violated me for my name, threw me in a dungeon, and forcefully kissed me without my consent?"

"I have also let you roam free in my castle, let you eat at my table, comforted you when you needed it, complimented you, and allowed you to sneak in my room to draw pictures of me." Caitlyn's face lit up.

"Oh, you knew…" He smirked widely.

"I do, if you want to use the shaft, you have to remember my bats are up there." Caitlyn's face dropped.

"I…I…"

"Well Caitlyn, if you wanted me to pose I would have done it if you asked." He then spun her around and pressed his face by her neck and ear. "Especially a picture of me without my shirt…" He grinned widely from behind her. Caitlyn was silent, completely embarrassed.

"There is no need to be upset my dear…" He spun her around and released her. "There, that was the dance."

"It was awfully short." Caitlyn noted.

"Oh, you like me touching you for so long?" Caitlyn frowned.

"No, I'm going to bed now, good night." She began to shove him out the door.

"Aw, you don't want me to stay? Are you sure, well, I'll be in my room if you'd like some _company _tonight. You know where that is, correct my dear?" He said, referring to the drawings once again. She reached out to hit him, but he grabbed her hand and kissed it before walking away.

'_Time for some rest…' _Caitlyn thought happily, she then laid down and fell to sleep, unfortunately, she wouldn't be asleep for long…

A/N: Next chapter, Caitlyn has another nightmare, will the Count help her through it? A special thanks to Ashley, Gina, and Princess Airiana for all their help and suggestionsthrough this chapter. I don't know when I'll post next, because I am leaving for a mission trip on Saturday and won't be back till next week. Plus this Thursday and Friday I'll be at the beach, buut I shall have a notebook with me to write. I'll try to post tomorrow ond Saturday morning if I can. Suggestions welcome as always.


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7: Nightmare

Caitlyn lay in her bed, in a light sleep. Her thoughts were focused on the Count.

'_Should I give in to him? Would it be that bad? Do I feel anything for him?' _Caitlyn didn't know the answer to any of these questions. She had never been so confused in her life, what was she to do. Her thoughts were broken by a sudden surge of pain. The pain shot from her middle, where her chest and her stomach met. Caitlyn yelped as she grabbed her stomach subconsciously. Her eyes clamped shut as the pain slowly moved through her veins. She moaned quietly, as the gruesome images flashed in her minds eye.

"It hurts…it hurts…" Then the incredibly cold feeling joined the pain, making it even more unbearable. The feeling of pure loneliness consumed her, making her tear and sob silently.

"I don't want this anymore, make it stop…" She cried out to no one. "I want to die, I can't take it anymore…" She tried to think of what she'd leave behind if she did die. Then her thoughts led her once again to the infamous Count. Would he care if she died? Caitlyn opened her eyes, which took a lot of work. She couldn't focus, the room was spinning, and stars kept flashing in her face. She remembered the other night when she had a nightmare, when arms supported her; the pain began to slip away, would the Count help her again? Caitlyn felt another serge of pain and fell into a heap on the ground. She decided it was worth the risk, she couldn't take it anymore, and the pain was increasing dramatically. Caitlyn attempted walking down the hall and up the stairs. She fell into every wall and door, clutching her sides, trying to make the pain stop. She groaned as she finally reached the stairs that led to Dracula's chambers. She slowly made her way up the stairs, growing light headed and dizzy. She finally fell against his door and weakly knocked.

Dracula had been sitting in his arm chair before a fire, the sun would be up soon, but he wasn't tired. His actual bed was across the room, he hadn't slept in it in years. He now slept in a coffin, which was in the next door room. He only had his slacks off, he took off his coat and shirt so he could relax. He wondered where he stood with Caitlyn,

'_Does she really hate me as much as she claims?' _He wondered. _'Her eyes say no, but her mind says yes.'_ He sighed; he hoped she would overcome her pride soon for both their sakes. He sighed heavily and grabbed the leather notebook that was at a small table betide him. He locked the book before hiding it in the chair. He had all his thoughts written in the book, and he didn't want anyone to read it. He stood up and headed for the door to his coffin, when he heard faint tapping on his door. He froze, no one ever disturbed him at this hour. He opened the door to find Caitlyn's shadow leaning against the door panel.

"Do you miss me already?" He started, but she gasped in pain and heaved over and fell to his feet. "Caitlyn! Caitlyn! What's wrong?" He bent over and tried to help her up, her body was so tense he couldn't get her up.

"Help me…please?" Caitlyn begged, clutching his pant leg. He grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground and carried her to the huge bed behind him, he laid her down on it and began to turn away to get a wet cloth, but she reached for his hand. Tears streamed from her face as she heaved in place.

"Don't leave…" She begged, he froze, but nodded. Sitting down next to her, he felt her forehead softly; she was burning up like she had last night. He knew it was another nightmare. He called for on of his servants and commanded them to bring a wet cloth like the night before. The young man immediately came with the cloth and left. Dracula placed the cloth on her forehead. She was shaking and moaning in place.

"Is there anything I can do Caitlyn?" He asked softly, wiping her face with the cloth, he felt so helpless, and he hated to see her like this. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it, squeezing it for comfort.

"Don't leave, ok?" She breathed, having a hard time speaking.

"I won't, I promise…" She smiled at that briefly, before having another burst of pain.

"Hold me, please…?" She begged, "I can't do this anymore…I can't." He wrapped his hand around her, and laid down next to her. She instantly relaxed, but was still shaking. He had his head next to her ear and he whispered sweet nothings to her, allowing her to fall into a deep sleep. Dracula sighed happily as her temperature returned to normal and she stopped shaking. He kissed her forehead softly before falling asleep beside her.

A/N: Next chapter, Dracula goes hunting, and Caitlyn comes along for the ride. Boy, I can't take the tension between them anymore, but its nessicary! While on mission, I wrote a couple of scenes for later on...one is pretty dark. I need someone to help me write a dance scene. If you tell me your interested, I'll tell you exactly what I need. One last thing mates, before I go back to writting the next chapter. I have themes for the characters and certain scenes. I am planning on posting them ontpo MYSPACE MUSIC. I shall send you the links and update you when I change songs. Thanks for the reviews and be sure to check out my other Van Helsing story, Dreams of Chaos. The first chapter is slow going, but an intro was nessicary for the rest of the story! Band Camp is this week so, posts will be slow coming, but I am trying my best!


	8. Mornings and Hunting

Chapter 8: Morning and The Hunt

Caitlyn opened her eyes the next morning, her entire body was sore and her eyes felt like they were a million pounds. She barely remembered where she was, but when she finally opened her eyes, she remembered. She actually came up to Dracula for help last night, and he did help. Caitlyn could feel his arm wrapped securely around her. And she found it comforting. She turned her head around to look at him, his eyes were shut lightly and his hair was in his pony tail. Although it was messed up from sleeping, but as always, strands rested above his face. Caitlyn felt him move as his eyes slowly opened. He awoke to find her face very close to his as she examined him.

"Are you feeling better?" He sincerely asked as he sat up. Caitlyn then really noticed he had no shirt on. Caitlyn sat up next to him.

"I am…and thank you." She replied softly, he shrugged.

"Do you always have those…episodes, my dear?" He asked her, attempting to keep his hands to himself.

"Well, without my powers, I can't mentally block them out of my head." She said softly. He frowned.

"Would you like to talk about it? You said you see images, did any of them make sense this time?" His asked, trying to help. She closed her eyes and flinched.

"I…remember…" She growled in frustration. "Blood, fighting…and…you were there." He cocked his head.

"Me? Well I'm honored." Caitlyn rubbed her temples.

"That's all I can piece together." She sighed angrily. "I really am grateful Count, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep any." Caitlyn whispered.

"You don't need to apologize my dear." He assured, taking her hand. Caitlyn remained silent, and curled her knees into her chest. "I believe I slept better last night then any other night." Caitlyn smiled a little.

"Then I am glad I can be of some use." Caitlyn remarked, making him laugh.

"I think you are of use." He said, "Even though you haven't submitted to me yet, but I enjoy your company." He grinned, making Caitlyn laugh.

"I think I am enjoying myself here as well, but I am still going to try to escape." She informed him; he laughed and lifted his brow.

"You will hmm, that should be interesting…" He stood up and walked off the bed, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Caitlyn sat at the beds side; she was wearing a black night gown that reached her ankles and the straps were thin.

"You look beautiful as always Caitlyn." He complimented, making Caitlyn blush furiously. He smirked but didn't say anything more. There was a long awkward silence, as Caitlyn gazed into his eyes. She noticed something different from when she first arrived, they weren't as sad. She liked his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue, and were like doors to his soul. She could feel him gazing inside her, as their eyes were locked. Caitlyn flinched at the pure lust that burned through his eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes from his though, they were to entrancing. Caitlyn slowly approached him and touched his face, and kissed him softly on the cheek. She stepped away before he could touch her back.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in shock.

"It's a thank you, for what you did for me." She whispered quietly. She stepped towards the door. "I;m going to get dressed…I'll see you in the library I suppose." He nodded, still dumbfounded. She began to leave when he called out to her.

"Caitlyn?" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"I am going to take a bath…if you cared to join me…" He suggested, a wicked smile crossing his face.

"See you later Count…" She walked out the door, looking frustrated but laughing a little. He continued smirking as he walked into the bathroom.

Caitlyn slumped on the small couch by the fireplace in the library. Almost all the books here were in Romanian, which Caitlyn couldn't read. She sighed in aggravation and boredom, she was tired of being trapped in the castle. Dracula walked up behind the chair and touched her shoulders.

"I need to hunt my dear, I shall be back soon." He turned to leave; Caitlyn stood up and looked at him. His hair was still wet, but it was neatly tied in his pony tail.

"Wait! I thought you only killed one of two people a month?" Caitlyn asked him.

"I haven't been finishing my meals so I won't give you any time to escape." He approached her slowly, until he was inches from her face. "Why? Will you miss me?" Caitlyn frowned.

"No! I won't!" He shrugged and turned to leave again.

"WAIT!" She called out again.

"Yes, my dear? Would you like a good bye kiss?" Caitlyn glared.

"No, take me with you." She demanded, he lifted a brow.

"Why? Will you honestly miss me if I don't let you come?"

"I have been stuck in this castle, and I'm not even allowed to explore half of it! I want to go outside. Where it isn't always so cold." He stared at her for awhile before repling.

"Fine, but you are not to leave my sight, or go anywhere without my supervision."

"I'm not a child, but if it means getting out I'll do it." He grinned wickedly.

"But first, you have to tell me you'd miss me, and give me a kiss." Caitlyn's glare intensified.

"Do I have to?" She whined bitterly, he nodded with a huge evil grin on his face.

"Yes…" His face was inches from hers.

"Fine…" She lightly pecked him on the lips, taking him off guard. He was expecting a deeper kiss. "There, and, I'd miss you, is that good enough?" He growled in defeat.

"I suppose so, after I change into my Hell Beast form, I'll carry you."

"No way, I'm getting on your back." He transformed and Caitlyn climbed onto his back and clung desperately onto his neck. He took off, making Caitlyn grip on tighter. He laughed inwardly at Caitlyn clutching onto him for dear life. He landed in a small clearing outside the village, where Caitlyn had spotted some werewolf hunters. They had multiple stakes strapped to their chests, and one was wearing werewolf fur. Dracula transformed back before Caitlyn had a chance to jump off his back, so she was dangling awkwardly from his neck.

"Now Caitlyn, I know I'm irresistible, but I am very hungry. Save it for home." Caitlyn immediately let go and turned to hit him, but he caught her arm. "I know, you still want to touch me, but I must insist that you wait my dear. Now, don't talk while I'm hunting. I don't want to alert them just yet…" He then walked towards the party silently, as Caitlyn followed. The men were nervously quarrelling amongst themselves.

"Where did it go! What are we going to do…!" The youngest man gasped. The older man wearing the werewolf skin scolded him.

"Be silent my son, we have to do this to protect the village while Boris and his family work on how to get Nosferto…" Caitlyn could see Dracula smirk as he glided behind him. The nervous boy dropped a stake, but no one noticed, Caitlyn watched as Dracula stepped over it. She paused before it, and slowly picked it up. She saw Dracula watch her do so from the corner of his eyes, a dark look glazing over them. Caitlyn pretended like she didn't notice and stored the stake on her belt. He just turned away and continued to watch the men, a dangerous look in his eyes. Caitlyn froze when she felt hot breath from nearby and branches cracking. She didn't need her powers to tell her they weren't the only ones hunting.

"Count…" Caitlyn warned, knowing that they were now being hunted as well.

"Be silent Caitlyn." He hissed, Caitlyn was tensed up now. Dracula payed no attention, he saw he holding the stake. If she tried anything on him, she'd be punished. Caitlyn watched him hunt, he was trying to show off to her. Caitlyn rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Men…" She breathed, earning a 'shh' from him. The men snapped in fear.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The young man shrieked, Caitlyn snorted at him.

"SHUT UP!" The older man snapped. Dracula glared at Caitlyn. Caitlyn glared back and pointed to the woods, he ignored her and kept going. Then everything shattered into a moment of chaos. The werewolf leapt past the men and right at Dracula. Dracula stood stunned, and Caitlyn leapt in front of him, stake extended. She pushed Dracula away and he smashed to the ground as the werewolf and Caitlyn tumbled into the brush. The men sat shocked, noticing them for the first time.

"Nosferto…" They gasped, and then tore away in fear. Dracula snapped up, realizing what had just happened.

"CAITLYN! WHERE ARE YOU!" He dashed into the brush and found Caitlyn lying on the ground, trying to get up. Her arm was bleeding profusely and she groaned in pain before she collapsed on the ground again. Dracula skidded to a hault beside her and crouched down.

"Caitlyn? Are you alright? Did it bite you? Are you seriously hurt?" Caitlyn struggled to sit up, Dracula held her down though. "Don't move, answer me." He commanded.

"I'm fine, I only got scratched, and I don't know how bad I'm bleeding…" Caitlyn was growing pale.

"You've lost too much blood…" He commented, Caitlyn felt the world slowly starting to slip away. He held his wrist towards his face and cut it. "Drink it." Caitlyn weakly stared at his bleeding wrist. "Do it." He commanded. Caitlyn sucked on his wrist, timidly at first, and then she greedily drank. Feeling life return to her his blood was metallic and dark, but rich at the same time. Once she felt more alert, she released his hand and tried to stand again. He healed her arm, and then his wrist and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she gasped, still very woozy. He held her up so she wouldn't fall. "Go hunt, so I can go home and rest…" She leaned against a trees, Dracula looked behind her as the werewolf dissolved back into a man before drawing his last breath. Dracula looked at her with concern.

"Will you be alright?" he asked, she nodded weakly.

"Just hurry, alright?" He nodded and quickly went after the men. She slumped against the tree, still feeling weak. Dracula soon returned.

"I'm going to have to carry you, alright?" Caitlyn nodded as he transformed and scooped her up and hurried back to the castle. He laid her on the sofa in the library, she was alert and awake, just to weak to move much.

"Why did you do that Caitlyn?" He asked her.

"Do what?"

"You risked your life, to save my damned life…why?" She remained silent. "Why Caitlyn? You had the stake; you could have tried to kill me! But you didn't…"

"I don't know, alright!" She snapped. Dracula continued staring at her.

"And then you called here home! Why did you do that?" Caitlyn looked away from him, anger growing evident in her eyes.

"Don't push me Count…" She growled angrily.

"I need to know Caitlyn! Why did you save me?"

" I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled, he was taken aback "I don't know why! I'm being held here against my will, violated, treated like an object, and I tried to warn you about the werewolf! But no, you had to be a man and show off! You don't need help from a woman! Leave me alone Count, I'm going to bed and I don't need your help!" She stood up, wobbling with each step. He held his hand out to her, but she shoved him away.

"Leave me alone Dracula, and don't expect me down for dinner." She stumbled through the halls and landed on the bed, passing out.

A/N: A dnace scene is coming soon! But not after more akward moments! Mwah ha ha! Keep the reviews coming, and I need help for the dance scene! Love you guys, but not as much as my Vlad!


	9. Music of the Night

Chapter 9: Music in the Night

Dracula awoke to a strange sound, he had laid down in his coffin without a word after Caitlyn had stormed away from him. Music echoed lightly through the halls, he arose from the ice and floated calmly to the ground. He immediately sped to the ball room, where the only piano was located. Caitlyn was sitting calmly before it, lightly playing a slow sad tune. She had her eyes lightly close, as the slow sad tune echoed from the piano. Dracula slowly walked over to her, she paid no attention to him as he watched from up-close. She then began to sing softly to herself.

"_Where do we belong? In this huge dark world, where there are so many places?_

_I search for the place, I can call home…_

_My destination is so far away, but I feel it drawing close…_

_Where will I turn next? For The place I can call home…_

_For the place, in a land, where I am completed…_

_For now and forever…_

_Forever…_

_It's so very far away…_

_But where do I stand?_

_Where do I go?_

_I feel so lost…_

_I lost the hand that guided me…_

_Where will I go?" _

Caitlyn stopped playing and sighed deeply, Dracula clapped from behind her causing her to jump.

"That was beautiful my pet." He cooed, Caitlyn's calm expression faded into a frown.

"I am not your pet Dracula…" She growled at him bitterly, looking at him angrily. His face remained expressionless.

"Are you feeling better?" Caitlyn looked down.

"Yes, but I'm really tired." He nodded.

"It is to be expected." He sat down next to Caitlyn.

"It had been centuries since I have heard a song…or any music for that matter."

"That's ridiculous, you have a piano right here." He chuckled weakly at that.

"Remember, I am cursed, I cannot hear the joy of music…" He sighed sadly, pressing the keys down.

"Then why do you hear it now?" She challenged, he only smiled weakly.

"I can only guess." Caitlyn looked slightly annoyed, and was about to argue back, but he started to play something on the piano. It was dark and low and it quickly filled the room. Then he began to sing, his rich accent rolling effortlessly off his tongue.

"_A place to find…_

_To call my own…_

_For this I to have searched_

_So far and wide…_

_And once I had it, it would be swept away…_

_Like a ship in the sea, caught in the tide._

_Not knowing where one is going, but unable to let go…" _Caitlyn began to play alongside him, and sang as well.

"_The sea…_

_It leads to many places…_

_Far and wide…_

_And back to home…_

_But you have to let go, of the things_

_That have kept you, so busy_

_The past casts your shadow, across the wall…_

_But fear not…_

_The darker the shadow…_

_The lighter the path…_

_You know the way…" _Dracula smiled to himself as they sang together, the notes filling the room.

"_Break the chains, and be free, fly to home_

_Fly to where you belong_

_Sail away_

_From the things that kept you so busy…_

_Flay away…_

_Far…_

_Far…_

_Far…_

_Away…"_

The song ended at that, and Dracula sighed.

"That was beautiful my dear, absolutely stunning…" He breathed, taking his hands from the sterling white keys.

"I am sorry, if I woke you up." Caitlyn told him, releasing her anger.

"It is not a problem."

"And I am sorry for last night, and thanks for saving me with your…uh…blood…" She turned pale realizing she drank it, and enjoyed it. He just shrugged, and then laughed at the look on her face.

"You get used to it after having to drink it for four hundred years."

"Are you suggesting I have four hundred years to start drinking blood?" Caitlyn asked, sound a bit concerned.

"Perhaps one day, but for now, neither of us are ready for it."

"Your so selfish Dracula." Caitlyn snapped at him.

"Really? How so?" He inquired.

"You only think of yourself. That's a start…" Caitlyn pointed out.

"I think you have been treated quite fairly." He stated, Caitlyn snorted.

"For your own selfish agenda!" She yelled, he shook his head in annoyance.

"If you think so my dear."

"I don't have to think, I know so!"

"You not thinking explains a lot."

"Then why the Hell do you keep me here!" She spat. He remained silent after that.

"Some friends we are turning out to be…" He sighed, Caitlyn glared.

"That's because you're a pompous jerk…" Caitlyn added, he glared this time.

"Is that what you think my dear!" He snapped angrily, his eyes flashing that electric blue.

"It is! That's exactly what I think! Not that you care what I think or want!"

"What do you want! I am trying to give you what you want!"

"No you aren't! You are looking out for number one and that is currently you!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" He ordered.

"I WANT TO BE FREE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Caitlyn burst out, her eyes were watering as she stood up and stormed away.

"COME BACK HERE! WE AREN'T FINISHED TALKING!" She completely ignored him as the door slammed shut behind her. He slammed his fists in the piano, and no noise came out for him to hear…

A/N: That song I wrote! Aren't I awsome! Yes, without me its awso-! OK, there are some trends you should be noticing. One, Dracula never normally uses Caitlyn's name unless he's worried or aomething. Caitlyn never calls him by his name. It's always either Dracula id shes pissed, or Count. I find it funny that she uses Count like a name. Seems Dracula and Caitlyn are never going to get along...

Oh dear...

Well fear not! A dance scene is coming up at the summer ball! Woopie! So hurry and review! Because I love you guys! And my Vlad!


	10. Silence and Dreams

Chapter 10: The Silence and Dreams

Caitlyn refused to talk to Dracula for days; it was always the same routine. Caitlyn would go to the library and write while he stayed in his room. They would have dinner together, but Caitlyn pretended that he wasn't even there. The silence was killing him, and he couldn't tell if she felt the same way at all. She always seemed to be in her own little world, thinking of far off places he couldn't see. He could hardly stand the silence anymore, he felt himself going mad. One night after dinner, he watched her storm away down the hall without a word. He lifted his goblet and walked down the hall, silently following her as she entered the ball room. She was going to play again, he watched silently as her fingers hit the pianos key, but no noise reached his ears. His heart sank as he watched her hit the lower notes rhythmically. Caitlyn turned her head and stared at him in annoyance as she stopped playing. She stood up and began to leave, but Dracula materialized next to her and held her arm.

"Why couldn't I hear it?" He asked her sadly, Caitlyn stared into his eyes with hatred seeping through hers. She remained silent and tried to shake away from his grip.

"Tell me!" He demanded, tightening his hand, Caitlyn winced, but hatred still burned through her.

"How should I know?" Her voice was filled with venom. Her eyes locked with his, and he stared longingly into them. He released her arm and she stood still before him.

"How much longer are we going to go through this?" He asked sadly, Caitlyn's glare remained the same.

"Until you let me go! Why do you keep me here? I want to leave…"

"Where will you go? You said yourself you left home…"

"Anywhere is better then here!" She cried out at him, his face then twisted into anger.

"I could be worse my dear! Would you like to be a real prisoner here!"

"You disgust me…" Caitlyn spat. "You want me to respect you, you don't respect me! And you never have!" Caitlyn yelled at him, his gaze remained angry, but it relaxed considerably after a moment. Caitlyn then turned and left without a word, her hands held in tight fists. He watched her march into her room, and he walked into his and lay down. He felt the icy coldness drown him and his 'emotions.' And he entered blackness, but something strange happened…

_A small light erupted in his mind, and his thoughts swarmed around him. _

'_What is going on…' His subconscious thought. _

'_Could this be a dream? How long has it been, since I had one…' Dracula saw images form before him until it made a solid picture, he could see himself standing. He saw Caitlyn approach him, wearing his favorite dress. _

'_She's so beautiful…' He thought happily to himself. She wrapped her arms around him, his still heart leapt for joy at the sight. He could see himself laughing and smiling, like he had once done so very long ago. She laughed with him; he had never seen her laugh like that before in his presence. She then kissed his lips lightly, then pressed harder and more passionately. He could almost feel her lips on his, it was all so real…even if it was third person. He saw the scene slowly dissolve into nothingness…his head screaming no. He soon shot out of the coffin, awake…_

He cursed as he landed on the ground, why did it have to end…

His stomach gave a nasty lurch, he was starving. The moonlight beamed in from outside, it was night already? He heard Caitlyn pacing from a floor below him. He walked down the stairs and found her pacing outside the dinning hall.

"Caitlyn?" He asked, she looked up in surprise.

"Your using my name?" He nodded.

"Unless you rather I didn't." He stated, she stopped her walking motion.

"No, it's fine…" Caitlyn said quietly, he sighed heavily.

"You are right; I have not been treating you fairly." Caitlyn stared at him in surprise. "But, you must understand where I stand…" Caitlyn frowned at that, he noticed, his face looking grave. "I dreamed last night."

"So?" Caitlyn asked. "We all dream."

"I don't," he said sadly, she continued staring.

"Count your blessings…" Caitlyn said simply, he nodded.

"You have nightmares, those aren't real dreams." He rolled her eyes.

"What was your dream Count?" She asked him, showing some interest. He only smiled lightly, arms folded behind his back.

"What are yours?" He asked.

"You just said I didn't have real dreams." Caitlyn pointed out plainly. He walked closer to her.

"You must have one." He pressed, slowly drawing closer. So slowly, she didn't really notice.

"There was one, part of the reason I decided to leave 'home.'" She sighed deeply in remembrance.

"May I hear it?" He was standing very close to her now, she could feel his breath on her face.

"May I hear yours?" He remained still.

"Point taken," he moved a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear. "Someday we will have to be more open and honest with each other." He told her, Caitlyn snorted.

"Dream on Count." She said as she walked away, moving the hair back in her face.

"Oh I will hopefully…" He sighed dreamily, slowly following her as he whispered.

A/N: This chapter was made possible by Gina! Because she is awsome and rocks at life! Woot Woot! Alright, you know the drill! Read and Review! Next chapter: Preperations for theEnd of Summer Ball! Weeee! Special thanks to my awsome reviewers! You make my day for when I come home all sweaty and half dead from band camp! Like always, suggestions are welcome!


	11. Preperations for the End of Summer Dance

Chapter 11: Preparations for the End of Summer Ball

Dracula had followed Caitlyn down the hall; she slowed down a little to help him catch up, although he could have sped up if he wished it. They soon walked side by side, but Caitlyn refused to look at him still. Caitlyn finally stopped at the door to the library, and before she could open the door, he held it open for her. She stared at him in wonder but quickly walked into the room, he followed. He watched her gaze the many shelves until she spoke.

"They are all in Romanian…" She said simply, he cocked his head while walking over to her.

"So?"

"I can't speak or read Romanian. I'm not from here, remember?" He nodded his head in remembrance.

"Ah yes, I forgot since I usually speak English at home anyway."

"Do you have any books in English?" She asked, still scanning the shelves, they were filled with many books. Some that she had never heard of. '

"No, I'm sorry. The only thing in here that's written in English are bits and pieces of my diary."

"May I read that?" She asked him, he chuckled lightly.

"May I see your drawings?" She growled under her breath and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is there anything to do here?" She asked, sounding incredibly bored.

"You can help me." He suggested, she lifted an eye.

"With what? Because I'm not helping you out if your sexually frustrated…" He burst out laughing at that comment.

"I am having my annual End of Summer Ball at my summer palace, and I need help putting it together." He said after he finished laughing. Caitlyn sighed.

"Fine, its not like I have anything better to do here, what is it that you need exactly?" He stood in thought for a moment before speaking.

"Music has to be written and picked out; curtains need to be picked, other various decorations…" Caitlyn began to think.

"Well, its end of summer right? So the music should be darker and colder. Lots of strings and low brass, perhaps xylophone as well." He he;d his hand to his chin, considering it.

"Yes, That is an excellent idea! I will inform the composer immediately, what color should the drapes and decorations be?" Caitlyn thought long and hard.

"They should be fall colors I think, because it is the end of summer and the beginning of fall." Dracula nodded.

"Perhaps we should sit and write this down?" He suggested, drawing a chair for her.

"I suppose so," Caitlyn sat down and he pushed her chair in, taking a seat next to her. They discussed the plans for the dance thoroughly, avoiding any touchy subjects. Dracula scratched down notes and plans on a piece of parchment. Caitlyn even wrote an opening piece for the composer to look at; Dracula said he'd make sure it was used.

"Hey Count," Caitlyn addressed as he finished writing the last of the arrangements down.

"Yes?"

"Will there be food?" He laughed.

"Vampires don't eat…" He explained.

"I do, am I'm guessing your going to drag me to the event."

"Hmm, that's true. I could always turn you…" he suggested wickedly, an evil grin in his eyes. Caitlyn frowned.

"I think not, I'll go find that stake and shank you." Caitlyn threatened, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"You may try my dear." He said happily, closing the notebook all the plans were written in. "We'll worry about the food issue when it gets closer, alright?" he suggested, Caitlyn nodded.

"Fine," Caitlyn stated.

"Do you remember the dance I taught you?" He asked, she nodded.

"I remember most of it." She told him, he nodded happily.

"Good, for we will be dancing." Caitlyn gasped.

"With other people watching?" She asked in horror, he only smiled.

"It won't be so bad, you'll do fine, and technically they aren't people…"

"I don't 'do' dancing, especially in front of others!" She told him, she sounded quite nervous about the whole deal. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, besides, they'll all be too busy checking us out to look at our dancing…" Caitlyn playfully hit him.

"You think you're so funny…" She said with a laugh, he laughed again as well.

"You seem to think so…" Caitlyn laughed even harder. He only grinned.

"Don't look at me like that Count; you know perfectly well it bothers me." Caitlyn told him, wiping her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I cannot help it…" He stated innocently. Caitlyn only rolled her eyes, but was still laughing lightly. He stood up and stretched.

"I am absolutely starving, if I recall it is the reason I woke up. I'll be back soon." Caitlyn nodded, he unclipped his cape and left it on the chair as he walked out. Caitlyn picked it up an examined it. She quickly clipped it around her and posed with it. She was walking around the castle, watching swish behind her. Emily walked down the hall and saw her.

"My lady! What on earth are you wearing!" She asked in horror, almost dropping the clean towels she was carrying to the Count's room. Caitlyn laughed.

"I'm wearing the Count's cloak, I look rather dashing eh?" Caitlyn asked her, doing a quick pose.

"Your wearing Master's cloak? What if he sees you!" Caitlyn continued laughing.

"Oh, lighten up. Everyone around here is so stiff." Caitlyn continued walking around in the cape while Emily tried to get her to take it off.

"Please my lady…what if he sees you!" She continued to press; Caitlyn rolled her eyes and whirled around. She then imitated the Count's voice, shockingly well too.

"Don't press my patience…you don't want to go to the dungeons do you?" Emily froze.

"Holy…do that again!" Caitlyn cocked her head.

"Do what?"

"His voice! You did it so well!" Caitlyn laughed before speaking again.

"COME! DO NOT FEAR ME!" She drew out the word fear. "EVERYBODY ELSE FEARS ME!" Emily then dropped the towels and burst out laughing.

"THAT'S AMAZING! Say something else!" She demanded while laughing, Caitlyn obliged.

"REST IS GOOD FOR THE BLOOD!" Caitlyn exclaimed, still matching his voice, Emily continued to laugh.

"How do you do that! That is so amazing…"

"I'm Caitlyn, I'm awesome!" She said in her regular voice. Emily had her quote Dracula for over an hour, they were having so much fun, they didn't hear Dracula renter the castle and walk towards them.

"Do another! Do another!" Emily cried out, Caitlyn grinned as she dramatically approached a balcony.

"AH! Listen to the children of the night! What music they make!" Emily fell once again to the ground laughing, but she wasn't the only one laughing this time. The Count laughed as well, causing Emily and Caitlyn to jump.

"That was very good Caitlyn, do another." He demanded, Caitlyn laughed.

"Ok…hmm….." She tried to think of something he had said to her, she smirked as she stared at him. "You know Count, if you are sending messages, they are rather mixed…" A huge grin appeared on his face. "Sometimes you look at me with pure hate, and other times you look at me, suggestively…" Caitlyn swished the cape around.

"I don't think I ever look at you with hate my dear," he pointed out plainly, Caitlyn only grinned.

"You do when I piss you off, which I seem to do often."

"May I have my cloak back?" He asked extending his hand. She shook her head.

"No, I quite like it. I think I look dashing in it." He still held his hand out.

"Give it back Caitlyn…" He warned, a small grin claiming the corner of his mouth.

"I think not!" Caitlyn ran down the hall and away from him, he laughed as he ran after her.

"I'm going to catch you Caitlyn!" He said happily, she only laughed.

"If I had my powers you wouldn't."

"But as it is, you don't!" He called after her; as soon as he said this he materialized behind her and grabbed her.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Caitlyn yelled, struggling to get loose.

"Now give me my cloak…" He said, trying to unclip it, but Caitlyn covered the clip.

"Let me keep it!" She begged, he laughed.

"Why do you want it so much?" He asked.

"Because I look so dashing it it!" Caitlyn exclaimed, knocking him over as she posed like him.

"Fine, but jest because you look ridiculous standing their like that." Caitlyn laughed as she brushed off the cloak.

"Mwah ha ha!" She imitated his evil laugh. "So, when is this dance Count?" She asked.

"In about a week," he said, his face straightening. Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh well, at least I can get it over with sooner."

"Why the dread?" He asked.

"I have to dance, with you of all people as well." Caitlyn said with a laugh, he frowned.

"Do you find me that intolerable?"

"You have your moments." Caitlyn said simply, turning down the hall. "I'll see you in a bit for dinner I suppose." Caitlyn turned towards her room, leaving the Count dumbfounded by her sudden leave.

Caitlyn slammed the door behind her and searched frantically through her room and found her black notebook. She opened it to the next blank page and eagerly wrote.

_I don't understand what is happening…how can I go from hating the man's guts to enjoying his company? This is driving me mad, how can he do this? Talk his way past my mental barriers and break my defenses? Do I actually care for the man, this all leads back to his question, 'Why did I save him?' Do I actually love this man? Or at least like him a little? How can I do this? How is he doing this? What about my quest, to find my place and the man…who was nothing but a shadow. As I have said before, I still can't draw him, and I haven't dreamed of him since then. Please, if there is indeed a 'God' out there…help me. This man is manipulating my mind into his desires…or are they really only his? I must be more careful around him, or should I give in? No, I must not think this way…_

Caitlyn closed the book and held it to herself. How could this be happening…how? Caitlyn could here Dracula calling her from the dinning area…

"What am I supposed to do…?"

A/N: HA HA HA! A CLIFF HANGER! I think...? Oh well. I had so much fun writting this chapter, I should be thrown in jail for it! Love you guys for the reviews, they make my day! Oh, and if you have a MYSPACE, in your review send me the link and I'll add you to my list!

Heres my link:

http/profile. a Dracula Tribute! DA DA DA DAAAAA! I have to add you to see it though.


	12. Mounting Confusion

Chapter 12: Mounting Confusion

Dracula could clearly see confusion on her face as she entered the dinning room and sat down across from him. She looked deeply concerned, and very worried, especially when she looked at him.

"Is something bothering you Caitlyn?" He asked, lifting his classic goblet to his lips.

"No…" She said quietly, taking a small bite of her meal.

"You don't have to lie Caitlyn, please tell me." He asked her softly.

"I am confused Count."

"About?"

"Many things, that I'd much rather keep to myself." She told him slowly, no venom in her voice.

"Sometimes it's better to talk…" He started, Caitlyn laughed weakly.

"I've gone my entire life with no one to talk to. Why start now?" He looked at her sadly.

"I know too well how that feels," he admitted sadly. Caitlyn remained still.

"A lot has happened, since I left. And I still haven't found what I am looking for." Dracula nodded.

"Your place correct? That is what you seek." He said, she nodded.

"Now I know you listen." He smiled weakly.

"I certainty try." He told her, she still looked upset.

"I don't understand…" She started. "I don't understand anything!" She slammed her fists into the table, he looked at her sympathetically and touched her hand softly.

"It's alright." He told her soothingly. She sniffed in frustration.

"I'm sorry…" She told him. "I'm being such a fool. We were doing fine moments ago and I go and ruin everything again." She touched his hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He told her. She nodded and drew her hand away quickly.

"Yes I do, I've been nothing but moody and stupid. Going from being fine to pissed off in moments."

"Part of that is my fault…" He admitted slowly, she shook her head.

"Why did you bring me here?" She suddenly asked, her voice emotionless.

"What do you mean?" He asked in surprise to her question.

"Why did you bring me to your castle? Why do you keep me here?"

"Your beautiful Caitlyn and I like you." He responded simply.

"But why me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"There are millions of women out there! Why pick me? I have issues, I'm not beautiful!" She cried at him, he looked at her in surprise.

"I think you're beautiful." He stated simply.

"Your just saying that to get what you really want."

"What I really want? You don't know what I want Caitlyn. Do you think that little of me?" Caitlyn looked at him sadly.

"I did…" She told him, he remained silent. "What do you want?"

"I want what you want." He finally said. She nodded.

"Can we change the subject?" She asked him, he nodded.

"You are the one who brought it up."

"I know…" She whispered.

"So, do you think I look awesome in your cape?" She asked him, starting to smile a little again.

"Sure," he said simply. Caitlyn then grinned.

"Its warm though, which helps because it's always cold here."

"If you'd let me get close to you it might not be so cold…" He told her, she smirked.

"That's okay, I have your cloak now."

"In that case may I have it back?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I like the cloak."

"What did you go into your room to do before?" He asked her curiously.

"I wrote some of my thoughts and concerns in a journal." She told him simply, finishing up her meal.

"I see, I'm guessing this journal is private?" Caitlyn nodded yes and pushed her plate away from her quietly.

"So, who is coming to this dance?" Caitlyn asked him, he shrugged.

"Vampires and their brides, from across Romania." Caitlyn nodded.

"Will you do the Monster Mash?" She asked him, he looked confused.

"The Monster Mash?"

"It's a song…never mind…" He shrugged it off and placed his glass down.

"The sun will rise soon." He noted, he then stood up.

"If you need anything, as always I'll be in my room. If you decide you wish to talk or anything."

"I'll keep that in mind." She told him, he bowed politely and began to leave. "Oh Count?"

"Yes Caitlyn?"

"I had a lovely time tonight." He smiled at that.

"I am glad then." They headed off into their chambers.

Caitlyn pulled out the journal again and stared at her last entry.

'_Everything is so confusing now…'_ She thought.

'_What do I think of the Count? What do I really think?' _She thought about this long and hard.

"I'll make a list of pros and cons!" She exclaimed to herself. So she marked a line down the center of the paper, and then wrote pros on one side and cons on the other. She labeled Dracula at the top and began to think. She decided to do cons first, since that would come easiest. She scribbled thought after thought on the paper until she couldn't think of anything else. She did the same for the pro side, which took longer. The final list ended up looking like this:

_Dracula_

_Cons:_

_Arrogant_

_Secretive_

_Self centered_

_Perverted_

_Anger Issues_

_Vampire_

_Dead_

_Lustful_

_Too proud_

_Never thinks he's wrong_

_Stuck up_

_Anti-freedom_

_Manipulative_

_Pros:_

_Handsome_

_Tries to be kind_

_Good host_

_Good dancer_

_Funny_

_Smells decent_

_Beautiful Eyes_

_Nice laugh_

_Flawless Accent_

_Doesn't act heartless on some occasions_

Caitlyn ended the list there and examined the notes.

"This didn't help at all…" She moaned to herself, she slumped her back on the bed. She held the book to her chest, still opened to the page and fell fast asleep.

A/N: Poor Caitlyn is soooo confused. I feel bad. Oops, why do I feel bad, I wrote it! Ha! I relized when I posted the link to my site, the bloody computer skrewed it up. So here it is again!

http/profile. Remeber to add me, cause I rock. In the future when I'm famous you can be like.

"Yeah! That chick was my friend!"

Remeber to read and review!


	13. Final Preperations

Chapter 13: Final Preparations

Dracula entered Caitlyn's room to find her sound asleep a strange black book open on her chest. He sat down beside her and lifted it up, and read the pages that were open. He discovered it was her journal as he read the pro and con list about himself. He laughed lightly, not disturbing her sleep. She suddenly tensed up slightly, and groaned.

'_Not another nightmare…' _He thought sadly, he touched her forehead with his hand and she relaxed. He moved the stray hairs from her face and moved them behind her ear. He then felt the sun beginning to rise, and he could feel himself becoming tired. He stood up to head to his room, but as soon as he pulled his hand from Caitlyn's face, she tensed up and curled in pain. Dracula quickly lay down next to her, causing her to not enter the nightmare sequence. She subconsciously moved her head on his chest as he too fell asleep.

Caitlyn awoke, and jumped up in shock to find Dracula there with her in bed. She leapt towards the side of the room as Dracula awoke. Her face was twisted in horror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yelled at him, in shock. He sat up immediately.

"Well, this is my home for one…"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! WITH ME!"

"This bed is mine, I allow you to sleep in it."

"We didn't…..have sex did we!" She asked in horror, he laughed.

"No, you defiantly would have remembered if we did…" Caitlyn glared at him angrily.

"You arrogant…" The Count then finished her sentence for her.

"Secretive, Self centered, Perverted, Anger Issued, Vampire, Dead, Lustful, Too proud

Never thinks I'm wrong, Stuck up, Anti-freedom, and Manipulative…I think that about covers it right?" Caitlyn's eyes widened with realization.

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL AS WELL!"

"Just that page, because I picked it up trying to see what it was. Do you really think all that about me?" Caitlyn glared.

"YES! I do!" She snapped at him, he grinned a bit.

"So that means you think I'm Handsome, that I try to be kind, that I am a good host, that I am a good dancer, that I am funny, that I smell decent, that I have beautiful eyes, I have a nice laugh, a flawless accent, and I don't act heartless on some occasions?" He asked trying to sound sweet, Caitlyn only glared more intensely.

"I hate you Count! I don't anything private! We were getting along fairly well too!" He sighed.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to stay, but you started having one of those nightmares, so I stayed…" Caitlyn's face lightened up.

"I still don't forgive you for reading my journal."

"How about I write my own pro and con list about you and let you read it. Then we'll be even." Caitlyn handed him her journal, opened to the next blank page and watched intently as he scribbled words on the page.

"It better be in English." Caitlyn warned, he nodded and continued writing. After he finished, he scanned the page one more time and handed her the book while sitting back on the bed. Caitlyn then read it to herself.

_Caitlyn_

_Cons:_

_Arrogant_

_Reckless_

_Impulsive_

_Moody_

_Ungrateful_

_Can't Dance_

_Sarcastic_

_Doesn't like my favorite dress_

_Won't give in to what she wants_

_Unnecessarily Unselfish_

_Hidden Past_

_Pros:_

_Beautiful_

_Can Sing_

_Can Draw_

_Can impersonate Voices_

_Beautiful Eyes_

_Gorgeous_

_Musically Talented_

_Funny_

_Tries to Dance_

_Looks funny in my cloak_

Caitlyn laughed at the last comment.

"I told you I looked dashing in it." She then rescanned the page.

"I am not moody! And how do you know what I want?"

"So you agree with the rest of the cons?" He asked simply, Caitlyn breathed in deeply to protest but decided against it.

"Yes, I have my flaws." She admitted. He looked at both lists.

"See, we have a lot in common." Caitlyn looked at the lists and remained silent. Dracula then stood up.

"We have to finish preparing for the dance, you have to get a dress." He told her, Caitlyn frowned.

"I am really not looking foreword to this…" He nodded.

"It won't be so bad." He told her, and then he headed for the door. "Emily will be going with you to design a dress. I'll be in Budapest finishing up the last minute arrangements." Caitlyn nodded and stood up walking next to him.

"What color should it be?" She asked, he looked at her with question. "The dress?"

"Any color you want, and why ask me?"

"I figured you would like control over what I'd wear." He smiled weakly. Emily then came down the corner.

"Come with me Milady! We have so much to do today!" Dracula watched Caitlyn walk down the hall with Emily.

"Do you have an idea what color you'd like it?" Emily asked.

"Do you ever do anything fun?" Caitlyn asked back.

"Pardon me?"

"You always work, don't you ever have fun?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Oh no! My duty comes first! What more is there then doing your duty?" Caitlyn sighed, giving up on the suggestion.

"I'd like the color black, hmm….I want it to go to my ankles." Emily nodded while writing this down fiercely.

"What about the upper body?"

"I guess a plunging neck line, since the Count seems to like that."

"Are you trying to please him?" Emily asked.

"No, but it is his dance." Emily looked at her suspiciously.

"Ok, and Master said you couldn't walk in high heels right?" Caitlyn blushed.

"I can't…"

"I'll have to teach you then!" Emily announced.

"Oh boy…" Caitlyn sighed lightly, rolling her eyes. "I hate you Count…" She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Emily asked. Caitlyn shook her head and followed Emily into the room, and they began practice.

After Caitlyn learned how to walk in the shoes, which took all day mind you, they went to have supper. They wouldn't see Dracula until the dance the next night; he was too busy finishing the final touches to the ball. Caitlyn ended up having dinner alone and immediately headed for bed afterwards. She knew it would be a long day afterwards.

A/N: Next chapter is the dance! Wahoo! Its going to be great!


	14. End of Summer Ball

A/N: This chapter wouldn't have been made possible without Believer29 she is so awsome that she wrote the dance scene for me! Because I know nothing about dancing! So we can all thank her by going to read her stories! So go! Now! And read them! But after you read and review mine! Gina was also a huge help in this chapter, and Eric named the composer. That could be why this chapter is the best yet...hmm...

Chapter 14: The End of Summer Ball

Caitlyn stood alone by a serving table, holding a wine glass Emily had given her. She watched nervously as other vampires drank blood from their glasses. Three vampire women approached her cautiously. Caitlyn stared back, breathing heavily with fear.

"What are you drinking?" The red haired women asked. Caitlyn gulped before answering.

"Wine…" The black haired women cocked her head.

"You have a heart beat?" She asked Caitlyn, she nodded.

"I'm not a vampire…" She told them, her voice shaking.

"Are you here with someone?" The brown haired women questioned.

"I suppose you could say that…" Caitlyn answered, they noticed her nervousness.

"There is no need to be frightened my dear. If you are with someone then you are welcome here." Caitlyn nodded, becoming less nervous.

"That is a beautiful dress you are wearing!" The red haired women exclaimed, Caitlyn blushed.

"Thanks…" She then held out her hand. "I'm Caitlyn." They stared at her hand as if it was a forign object.

"I'm Verona." The black haired women introduced. "This is Aleera," she said pointing to the red haired girl. "And this is Marishka." She gestured towards the brown haired women. They each bowed at Caitlyn, and Caitlyn returned the bow.

"Whoever you're with must be the luckiest guy in the world!" Aleera told her, making Caitlyn blush furiously.

"Thanks, you three look amazing as well." They thanked her politely.

"So how have things been?" Caitlyn asked, really not sure what to talk about with vampires.

"Things have been excellent since the Master has been in such a great mood." Marishka told her.

"The Master? That's good for you then. Are you guys with…er…guys?" Caitlyn asked them, they stared at her.

"You talk weird for a Transylvanian…but yes, we are all brides." Caitlyn stared at them blankly.

"You say brides as if you are owned." Caitlyn pointed out, they nodded.

"Well of course! Our men own us! How else would things be?" Verona exclaimed, Caitlyn stared in shock.

"You let them control you? Use you as objects?"

"Don't you?" Marishka gulped, noting the fire in Caitlyn's eyes.

"No! I stand up for myself and my rights! Marriage is a partnership. Its equal and you are all ladies! And should be treated as such!" They stared back at Caitlyn in surprise.

"You think that?" They asked her Caitlyn nodded.

"I know so!" They were so busy chatting, they didn't notice Dracula approach, until he coughed to get Caitlyn's attention.

"M-MASTER!" The three women exclaimed, while bowing to him, he nobily gazed at them. Caitlyn turned to face him. He was wearing a black laced cape over his usual attire.

"Oh Count, its just you…" Caitlyn noted dully. The three vampires faces dropped in shock at Caitlyn's disrespect.

"Indeed it is only me." He responded. "Caitlyn, after I finish attending to a few more guests, will you honor me with a dance?" Caitlyn stared at him in surprise.

"Your asking me? I have a choice?" He stared at her blankly.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He announced, Caitlyn smiled a little.

"Then I'll dance." She said, he kept his face straight but Caitlyn could clearly see the happiness in his eyes.

"Then I shall find you again in a bit." He walked into the crowd again, leaving Caitlyn with the tree women once again.

"Your with the Master!" They asked in utter shock.

"Oh, you mean Count?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm with him."

"And you talk to him like that?" Verona gasped.

"No," there was a sigh of temporary relief. "Usually there is a lot more screaming and arguing."

"You live with him too? What's it like? Does he kiss good? Are you guys intamite?"

"Yes I live with him, but it isn't willing. He kidnapped me and is forcing me to stay with him. He kissed me; I never kissed him back because he is such an ass on must occasions. We are far from intimate."

"You know how many women would kill to be in your place?"

"I don't see why, he's an ass on most occasions as I said."

"How can you talk about him like that? Doesn't he punish you?"

"He did once, but he normally deals with me."

"Wow, no one has ever seen that side of the Master! I think he's fallen for you!" Aleera squealed.

"I don't see why." Caitlyn said simply.

"You are beautiful and kind. Why shouldn't he like you?"

"He never really shows it, all he shows is lust unless I'm seriously hurt. Usually I am nothing more then an object to him."

"Perhaps you are the reason the Master has been so happy lately." Marishka pointed out. Dracula approached them again.

"Are you ready to dance my dear?" He bowed and held out his hand and Caitlyn took it after looking from his dark eyes to his hand. She took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. She watched as the other couples moved into lines, females on one side, and males on the other. The music started into a slow, ever-changing tune in C minor. The other couples moved into a slow waltz. Dracula snaked his hand around her waist. She looked up at him. "

I dont know how to do this dance…This isn't the one we practiced."

"Ill show you its simple." He said. Glancing to her right, she copied the other couples and put her hand up on his shoulder. He took her hand and held it gently off to the side.

"Its one step back; two, three. One forward; two, three…" He instructed. She followed his gaze to the next couple. She watched it progress. Every time, it was a quarter turn; the male leading each time.

"I can't do this…" She breathed, getting very nervous.

"Yes you can, Caitlyn. Just listen. One step back no, your right foot." She stepped back on her right. Two, three forward on your left; two three Caitlyn started to understand the dance, unaware that they were slowly going in circles. Caitlyn finally plucked the courage to look up at him, rather than spending the whole time watching their feet. Their eyes were locked briefly, before the piano hit a diminished chord, and the stringed quartet brought an end to the piece of music. She stepped back. She looked around at the other couples. They each kissed their partners.

"We don't have to kiss do we?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Not unless you want to Caitlyn." Caitlyn thanked him for understanding. He clapped his hands, and the music started again.

"This dance is quicker and much more passionate, if you are still up for it." Caitlyn nodded her head as he positioned them for the next dance. The melodic pattern started as a slow, diminished set of chords on the piano. They waltzed for the first eight bars, until the stringed quartet came in. Caitlyn knew the piece of music so well, she recognized it as the piece she wrote and she felt her heart pound as each beat drew closer she counted in her head: three two three four, four two three four seven two three four, eight two three and The stringed quartet started playing a deep, passionate harmony whilst the piano dramatically used the lower octaves. As if her head wasn't spinning enough, Dracula brought her hand over her head, and she spun out. He brought towards him again, with her back to his chest, and his arms crossed over her stomach. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus on the dance, and not who she was dancing with. They repeated the steps several times before it came to the bridge in the song. At that point, he lifted her at least a foot off the floor and they spun again, only this time half way around. Dracula could feel her heartbeat. It was racing twice the speed of the music, which was starting to get faster. The tempo was getting faster. Dracula was amazed at how well she knew the dance. She never missed a beat; never missed a step. Caitlyn hated that he always pulled her so close, and whilst it was a passionate dance, they seemed to be closer than the other couples. She continued to count the steps in her head as there was yet another tempo change coming up. Dracula felt her heart beat faster as they neared the end of the song. He dipped her back, lifted her up again and spun her so that she had her back to him. She then took his hand and pulled away, stomping her foot down on the floor and throwing her free hand up in the air as the music came to an abrupt, but dramatic end. He pulled them close together, their pelvic regions smashed together.

"That was beautiful Caitlyn…stunning..." he breathed, Caitlyn blushed.

"You weren't so bad yourself Count."

"I take the, 'you can't dance' off my list." He told her, breathless. He walked her off the dance floor and over to an empty space.

"I never knew I could do that…" Caitlyn admitted, still trying to catch her breath. The three vampire women ran over to them.

"That was amazing Caitlyn!" They told her, clapping their hands together excitedly. Dracula released Caitlyn from his embrace, and stood still.

"Caitlyn, I must go back to attending to guests, I shall see you in a bit." With that said, he left.

"Caitlyn, I thought you said you weren't like that with him!" Verona exclaimed. Caitlyn looked confused.

"You were dancing erotically with him!" Aleera told her. Caitlyn blushed.

"Darn it. I'm tried of him messing with my head!" Caitlyn yelled angrily.

"How do you know he is messing with your head! You obviously like him."

"I do not!" Caitlyn objected, loosing her patience.

"You do," Marishka reckoned.

"We can tell by the way you look at him and talk about him." Caitlyn looked over and found Dracula standing with the composer, and talking to him. Looking very bored.

"Your doing it now…" Verona told her.

"No! I can't give in! I have to continue my quest…"

"I think you should give him a chance. He isn't a bad guy, and he's being very nice to you it seems." Dracula turned over and looked at Caitlyn. Their eyes locked for a moment. His eyes were longing, and cold. He soon turned back to the man he was talking to.

"I can't, I just can't…" She told them, and herself. Then she felt a tingling sensation in her head. She could feel herself slowly becoming lightheaded. She bent over and had her head hang below her chest, and she breathed in deeply.

"Are you alright Caitlyn?" Verona asked, looking a little concerned.

"I-I'm fine…" Caitlyn said slowly, not sounding well at all. Her voice was shaky and her skin was turning pale.

'_Not here…I'm awake…not here…' _Caitlyn's brain raced as she tried to focus. Then the world seemed to explode into pain. Caitlyn fell to the ground, clutching her head.

"CAITLYN!" Verona stooped down beside her and touched her back, the other two women followed suit. "What is it Caitlyn!"

"Get the Count…" The women sent each other blank looks. Caitlyn groaned, holding her sides tightly.

"Please! Do it!" Caitlyn begged. Verona immediately ran at Dracula, who was continuing his small talk with guests.

"Yes, things have been well for me recently." Dracula told the man, sipping his glass. Verona, slid into him and clutched his arm.

"What the devil!" Dracula hissed at her, but before he could move, she pointed breathlessly to where Caitlyn clutched onto Marishka and Aleera. He immediately ran over to them.

"Caitlyn, is it another nightmare?" He asked her desperately, holding her firmly. She nodded, still wincing in pain. He motioned for the three women to back away as he lifted her shaky body off the ground. The other vampires stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion that was occurring. He walked swiftly out of the ball room and materialized into his room in the palace. It was a lot brighter then his room in his castle. He laid Caitlyn on the bed and stroked her forehead.

"Caitlyn…I don't understand, you are awake…" He left his hand on her head and held her hand with his free hand. She moaned softly but her fever was returning to normal slowly, and she was becoming aware of her surroundings again.

"Count?" She asked him weakly; he nodded and tightened the grip on her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, with deep concern.

"I'm sorry Count…I didn't mean to have a nightmare…I don't understand why it happened! I am so ashamed." He hushed her.

"It's alright, you can't help it." He affectionately touched her face, and she sat up.

"I saw more images, and I still can't piece any of it together…" She said sadly, He nodded.

"It is fine Caitlyn, lucky for us you were talking to those three women." Caitlyn sighed.

"They think very highly of you." Caitlyn told him quietly, he lifted a brow.

"Really? My charming personality prevails again eh?"

"I wasn't being sarcastic." She told him simply. He looked at her in surprise.

"This is a first, you really must not feel well!" He exclaimed, she laughed.

"I feel better though, thanks." She told him, he stared at her.

"Are you sure, you don't have to go back out if you don't want to." He assured her, but she shook her head.

"No, it's important to you." Caitlyn told him, he didn't look very sure about it.

"But perhaps something unsettled you and that is why you had one of those dreams." He pointed out plainly.

"I'll be fine Count, really. I feel better now." He nodded hesitantly, and helped her up.

"Thanks Count, I really mean it." Caitlyn held his arm as he walked her back into the dance hall. He noted that she looked abnormally tired, and drained of all energy. The three vampire women looked relieved to see Caitlyn returning back to health.

"Caitlyn! Are you alright?" Caitlyn held onto Dracula's arm tightly.

"I'm fine, it passed as soon as it came." Caitlyn told them, they smiled happily.

"That's good, we were worried about you!" They soon were called away by their husbands. Dracula walked with Caitlyn to the composer, who was relaxing after the conducting he had preformed earlier at the ball.

"Ah! Master! The music was beautiful, was it not? The piece that friend of yours wrote sparked millions of ideas in my head! My best work has sparked off that one piece!" The man exclaimed at Dracula, Caitlyn laughed a little.

"This is my friend who wrote the piece. Caitlyn, this is Sir Wagner. He came from Germany to perform and write for me." Caitlyn shook his hand politely.

"You are the dear Count's friend? He did mention you were beautiful, but no words can compare!" Caitlyn blushed, and laughed nervously.

"I can assure you I am no such thing." She told him simply, he shook his head.

"But you are, and your piece is genius! I would have never been able to come up with it. You have talent my dear!" He patted her on the back, earning a bitter look from the Count.

"I enjoyed the slow waltz piece you wrote Sir Wagner, it was beautiful." He laughed.

"It was inspired by your piece, which is why I played it before yours. And please, call me Andreas." He kissed her hand gently, earning another glance from the Count. Caitlyn noticed and grinned evilly.

"Something wrong Count?" She asked him, he shook his head.

"I better start chasing people out of her so we can be home before the sun goes down…" Caitlyn and Andreas laughed.

"Yes, the sun will be rising soon. How time does fly! Caitlyn, I do hope that someday I will have the honor of working with you." And with that said, him and the orchestra were gone. Soon, the rest of the guests were gone. Verona winked at Caitlyn before she left with her husband and mouthed at her:

'_It's not giving in, if you want it.' _

Caitlyn remained silent, and then Dracula took her arm, and materialized them home.

A/N: This chapter was brought to by Believer29, Gina, and Eric! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	15. Giving In

Chapter 15: Giving In

Dracula walked Caitlyn to her room, and stood with her outside it.

"Thanks Count, I had a lovely time." Caitlyn told him, he nodded.

"Thanks for giving it a chance," he paused for a moment. "Will you alright tonight?" He asked, Caitlyn nodded.

"I'll be fine." He nodded once again and stood there. His eyes were filled with a deep sadness.

"Is something bothering you Count?" He stared at her, his facial expression remained unchanged.

"What is it that you find so repulsive about me?" He asked her, his vice remaining low.

"I don't understand…" She told him, looking at him with much confusion.

"You never use my name, avoid being to close to me, and you were uncomfortable with kissing me after our dance." He said softly, Caitlyn looked just as confused as before.

"Why does this bother you now? Are you having like, man PMS?" She asked him, he laughed lightly.

"No, I was just wondering."

"I'm not disgusted by you, alright?" She told him, he didn't move.

"Then why?" He asked, "Am I doing something wrong? I am trying Caitlyn, I really am…" Caitlyn touched his face.

"It's not that…at all..."

"It's your quest isn't it? Why is it so important to travel? Why not give places a chance, before leaving them so soon? Are you afraid of something?"

"Perhaps I am." She said softly.

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"Pain, disappointment, resentment, betrayal, and many other things."

"You let your pride get in the way." He pointed out.

"Look who is talking…" Caitlyn told him, he grinned at that.

"See! That is why it is so perfect! We are the same!"

"I-I…" Caitlyn pulled her hands away from his face. He nodded sadly, and turned away. Caitlyn slumped her back against the wall, and Verona's voice echoed through her mind…

'_Is it really giving in, if it is what you want?' _

"Vladislaus…" Caitlyn breathed under her breath. He was already gone from the hall. She slumped her head in her hands.

"What do I do…?" She asked herself.

"Do I give him a chance?" She stared down the empty hall and stood up. She walked down it, pacing nervously. Making it to the library where Dracula was reading silently. His back was to her, and was so entranced in his book, that he didn't notice her enter. Caitlyn breathed heavily behind him, but it was soft enough where she wasn't heard. She couldn't stand the silence anymore, or ignoring how she really felt. The silence was almost defining for her, but she was paralyzed with worry and doubt. Then an unsettling shriek was heard from the dungeons. Emily could be heard crying out, causing Dracula to drop his book and jump up. Caitlyn gasped and raced down the stairs, running into Emily. She was a mess, her dress was torn up, and she was sobbing in fear.

"Milady! You must not be here! The creature has escaped and it will kill us!" She sobbed into Caitlyn's arm. Dracula dashed down the stairs, a stake in hand.

"What escaped Emily, tell me!" He cried out, Emily didn't have to speak, for the creature appeared at the end of the hall.

"A werewolf…" Caitlyn gasped, helping Emily to her feet and leading her towards the stairs, back to the castles main floor. She pushed Emily into the main floor, and slammed the door shut, dashing back to the dungeons. Dracula stood poised with the stake in his hand, they were circling each other.

"YOU BELONG TO ME DAMN IT!" Dracula cried out at the beast. "I OWN YOU! YOU DISOBEY YOUR MASTER!" The creature slashed at him furiously, blood trickled down Dracula's front. Caitlyn gasped, causing Dracula to turn around. The werewolf took this opportunity and lunged at him.

"VLAD! LOOK OUT!" Caitlyn yelled, The Count turned back and held the stake up in defense. The werewolf fell on top of Dracula, the stake going through its heart. Caitlyn pushed the lifeless wolf off him and gasped in horror. His chest was bleeding badly, and there were huge gashes on his face. Caitlyn helped him up, and walked him to his room. She gently laid him down on the bed and sternly told him not to move. He groaned in pain, she left the room and returned with a basin of water and some herbs.

"Can you heal yourself?" She asked him, concern washing over her face.

"No, it's a werewolf cut…" Caitlyn nodded.

"Very well, then this will hurt." She dipped a white cloth in the basin and wringed the water out. "You have to take off your coat and undershirt…so I can clean it properly." She helped him take off the clothing. She then gently pressed against one of the wounds. He hissed angrily and flinched.

"I told you it would hurt…" She said, dipping the now red cloth back into the basin. She once again pressed it against him, he winced again. Caitlyn, after all the cuts were clean, rubbed the herbs against his open wounds. At first he hissed quite loudly, and then he sighed in relief as the stinging went away.

"Thank you Caitlyn…" He breathed; she nodded as she finished rubbing the herbs on his face. She was inches away from him, and he remained still as she caressed his skin with the herbs.

"Does that feel better?" Caitlyn asked him, he nodded softly. Caitlyn smiled.

"That's a relief." She told him happily, sitting down beside him.

"You were concerned? You cared for my health?"

"Well sure, you care for me." He nodded and stared off into space.

"What were you reading in the library?" Caitlyn asked him. He pulled the book out of his coat, which was lying beside him.

"Bram Stoker's Dracula." He held the book out for her, she laughed.

"That is one of my favorite books." She told him, he rolled his eyes.

"I hate it, every time I read it, it's the same!" He bellowed, hitting the cover. "It is incorrect in every way, let the man stay at your castle once and this is the thanks you get!" Caitlyn laughed.

"You are a lot more attractive here then in the book." Caitlyn told him, he looked at her in surprise. Caitlyn then stood up and paced silently in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn continued thinking.

"Are you toying with me?" She demanded of him.

"No…" He said slowly, curiously watching her. She looked terribly upset, and then she did the unpredictable. She approached him and cupped his face and kissed him. Lightly and slowly, claiming his lips in hers. He sat dumbfounded on the side of the bed, but came to his sense and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Her tongue darted into his mouth, and she moaned with pleasure. His hands roamed up her body, caressing her. Their tongues were in a mad kissing way, and their lips were becoming swollen. She undid his pony tail and ran her fingers through his silky hair, he moaned into her mouth. She finally pulled away from him, and caught her breath. He breathed in deeply and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I am sorry…" Caitlyn told him, but he put his finger on her lips.

"Don't be," he told her softly, Caitlyn leaned against him.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…" She told him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't be…I'll be here." She closed her eyes and drew patterns on his chest.

"Read to me, read the book." She asked him, he nodded and opened the book and began to read.

"Chapter I, Jonathan Harker's Journal (kept in shorthand). 3 May. Bistritz. –Left Munich at 8:35 p.m. on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6:46, but train was an hour late. Buda-Pesth seems a wonderful place…." He read to her for hours, until they both fell asleep.

A/N: WAHOO! Thanks to Gina who made this chapter possible.And my very smart friend Eric pointed out something to me, if anyone else figures out my mistake from the lkast chapter, itwill be addressed next chapter! Read and Review!


	16. Duel of the Beloved

Chapter 16: Duel of the Beloved

Caitlyn awoke and peered over at Dracula. He was sleeping peacefully beside her, his arms holding her securely, a small smile on his face. His hair was still out of his ponytail, and for once was in a mess. He opened his eyes and found Caitlyn awake, watching him.

"Good morning…" He said, releasing her from his arms and sitting up. Caitlyn smiled happily as he stared down at her. He positioned himself in her lap and rested his head against her. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around him softly.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night, but I dreamed." She told him.

"That's wonderful Caitlyn."

"I have a song for you." She told.

"Does this mean you will be singing for me?" He asked hopefully, closing his eyes. "Go ahead, I'm all ears." Caitlyn cleared her throat and sang to him:

_No one knows what it's like _

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open

Before I use it and lose my cool

When I smile, tell me some bad news

Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil

Put your finger down my throat

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

"That does sound like me." Dracula admitted sadly, Caitlyn smiled.

"I love your eyes." Caitlyn brushed the hair from his face.

"Do you have a song for you?" He asked, she thought for a moment.

"Perhaps." She admitted, grinning down at him evilly. "Perhaps I'll sing it to you sometime." He sighed, and sat up. Caitlyn noted the scars were almost gone completely.

I shall see you later Caitlyn, I am afraid I have things to attend to."

"Oh…alright, I'll be wandering around."

"Please don't go into my private library, there are very personal things in there." He reminded her gently, kissing her softly on the lips. He put on his under shirt and then his coat and reluctantly stepped out and disappeared into the halls. Caitlyn stood up and paced for a bit, before decided to head towards the lower levels, where the weapons were stored. Caitlyn stared at the walls that were covered in various weapons and torture weapons. A teenaged boy was polishing the weapons, swiftly and quietly.

"Hi!" Caitlyn said approaching him, he continued his cleaning. When he finished the broadsword, he placed it back on the wall and turned to face her.

"Do you mind? I am trying to work here." He snapped at her, then continuing his work.

"Does everyone here have a thing against fun?" Caitlyn asked.

"No…but I have work to do…"

"Oh, come one! Here, lets have a duel!" Caitlyn exclaimed grabbing one of the swords and pointing it at him.

"I think not…" He said, shrugging and walking away.

"Oh come on…..er…what's your name?" He rolled his eyes.

"Its Eric and it would be a waste of time to fight you."

"Come on…don't be such a bad sport…afraid I'll beat you!" Caitlyn accused, he lifted his brow.

"That certainty isn't it." He said, he then lifted a blade and pointed it at her. "Let's duel then." He swung first, Caitlyn blocked and slashed to his side, which he easily jumped to the side. Caitlyn then thrusted the blade towards his chest, he parried and threw her back. Caitlyn caught her balance and waited for him to slash, and then she parried and dashed behind him, holding the blade to his neck.

"Wasn't expecting that…" He gasped, Caitlyn grinned, but yelped as he kicked her shin and threw himself forward. She slashed the blade in a series of hits, he bloecked them all easily besides one, which cut his arm. He winced, but only for a moment before locking blaedes with her.

"Very good, it seems that you practice a lot." They clanged swords again, this time Caitlyn got slashed lightly on the leg.

"Yes, there isn't anything better to do here. You aren't so bad yourself."

"I've had loads of practice…" She breathed, trying to catch her breath. She then held the sword up in an upward stance.

"What is going on down here!" Dracula's voice boomed as he descended the stairs. Caitlyn and Eric froze, his face showing fear. Dracula reached the bottom and stared at them, each in a classic fighter stance. "Dueling?" He studied them for a moment and sighed. "Sorry to spoil the fun…but there is work to be done Eric." He nodded and put his sword up, then grabbed his polish and the rag and went back to work.

"You spoil everything Vlad, don't you?" Caitlyn accused, looking highly disappointed. He watched her with his hands behind his back.

"I do? Hmm…" He then lifted a huge broad sword from the wall. "Let us duel then my dear." Caitlyn stared at him.

"You think you can beat me!" Caitlyn asked him, with an amused look on her face, he laughed.

"I have battled Turks and have fought in many battles Caitlyn. The question is, can you beat me?" Caitlyn grinned wickedly and lifted her blade.

"What are the stakes?" She asked him, he thought for a moment while they circled each other.

"The winner…gets to do whatever they want when we are done." His face was twisted with pure lust, Caitlyn growled.

"Bring it bat man!" With that remark he charged at her, she swiftly dashed behind him and attempted to stab him.

"Showing your back to the enemy is poor form bat boy." Caitlyn said to him, in the manner a teacher would tell a student. He growled and whirled around, blocking her blow.

"You are trying harder to beat me then the servant boy." He noted, grunting as he threw her off him after their swords locked.

"I have a motive now, and besides, I want the satisfaction…" She slashed his arm and jumped back. "Of kicking your ass myself!" Caitlyn told him, he laughed lightly.

"You do believe you can beat me?" He asked suddenly.

"No, I KNOW I can beat you." She then advanced on him, slashing her sword madly. His eyes lit up as he tried to block, but with great difficulty.

'_How is she doing this! She is only a woman…I can't keep up!'_

Eric had stopped cleaning to watch, he noted that Caitlyn was doing well.

"Come on Count…I expected better from the great Vlad the Impaler…" His eyes flashed a dangerous fire as his blows became swifter, Caitlyn continued to block him.

"This is very familiar Count…have we done this before?" Caitlyn said, she wasn't even out of breath yet! She stared at him, pensively.

"Tired Vlad?" She asked him, he growled. She had a cocky grin in her eyes, he was crouched on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I don't even have my powers Vlad…you should be ashamed." She boasted.

"Damn it…" HE slashed at her, cutting her arm, she hissed and impaled him.

"Oops, good thing you can't die like that…" He pulled the sword out of his chest.

"You win…" Caitlyn grinned even wider.

"I don't think I heard you…"

"YOU WIN!" He exclaimed angrily, Caitlyn laughed.

"I remind you of someone don't I!" She stared at him expectantly.

"Who?" She laughed.

"You!" She then dashed up the stairs and into the upper chambers. Dracula sighed, now he'd have to do whatever she wanted. He told Eric to get back to work before walking after her.

Caitlyn was standing in the hall waiting for him.

"Vlad, can you heal my arm for me?" She rolled up her sleeve, her arm had a deep gash in it, and blood was slowly trickling from her arm. He stared at it hungrily as he gently grabbed it. He then licked it, making Caitlyn's face writhe in disgust.

"Just heal it! What are you doing?" He was drinking her blood from the cut, greedily. He then realized what he was doing and immediately healed her. He wiped his face off.

"Sorry…I…forgot…very sorry…." Caitlyn clutched her arm protectively and stared at her.

"Come on, we get to do whatever I want!"

A/N: Thne song is done by the Who. Yeah, I am giving the characters themes! Read and review!


	17. The Power of the Music of the Night

Chapter 17: The Power of the Music of the Night

Caitlyn led him into the ball room and sat down at the piano.

"Do you ever write music Vlad?" She asked him, hitting a few keys.

"Yes, but they are only lyrics, since I cannot hear music."

"Then how could you dance at the ball?"

"I can read music, so, I read all the scores and memorized them before the ball," He explained, Caitlyn nodded.

"I see, so that's where you were before the party!" He nodded.

"Can you sing for me the song you wrote?" Caitlyn asked him, he looked at her in surprise.

"You'd want to hear?"

"Well sure, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't think I want anyone to hear, its not good enough…" He said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Come on Vlad….please? I want to hear." He sighed deeply.

"Fine, but only because you beat me in that duel…" He cleared his throat and began to sing…

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...

Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . .

Caitlyn stared at him in awe.

"That's beautiful Vlad…" She told him, taking his arm, he smiled.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, we still have to do what you would like to do Caitlyn."

"You can pick as long as its not…..sex…okay? Did you have anything planned?" She asked him, a little nervously.

"I did actually," he paused for a moment. "Can you meet me here in an hour? In a dress preferably…perhaps you'd like to take a bath as well? From all that dueling…"

"Are you saying I smell?" Caitlyn asked him, he shook his head.

"No! I was only suggesting…you don't have too…." Caitlyn laughed.

"Why are you getting so freaked out? I'll take a bath and be dressed in an hour, alright?" He nodded, and she headed for her chambers.

One Hour Later

Dracula stood nervously in the ball room, waiting for Caitlyn. He was wearing a black tuxedo shirt, that exposed most of his chest. It was a silky shirt, and it loosely fit him. He nervously paced in place, and froze when she walked in the room. She was wearing a beautiful magenta dress. There was golden lace around the top and lining the V-neck, the sleeves were tight around her upper arm, but became loose past her elbow. The V-neck was exposing her chest a little, and black lacing was sown in a criss-cross fashion where the V-neck was. She smiled at him happily.

"Happy now Vlad? I smell good now." She told him, he smiled softly. "What's wrong Vlad? You've been acting awfully strange, is it because I kicked your butt?"

"No," he said simply, Caitlyn lifted a brow at him as he flashed a fake innocent look at her. She shrugged and walked over to him.

"You are looking rather dashing." She told him, "So what do you have planned for tonight?" He extended his hand out to her.

"This way milady." He walked her into the dinning hall. It was beautifully decorated for whatever occasion he had planned. He pulled out her chair and sat across from her.

"What is the occasion Vlad?" She asked him, he looked like a nervous wreck as he tried to tell her.

"I…want to ask you something Caitlyn…" Emily and Eric quickly placed dinner on the table and exited the room.

"Well what is it that you want to ask me?" He was taking loud deep breaths as she poked at her food with a fork.

"Caitlyn, when I brought you here…my plan was…to seduce you…and turn you into my bride…" He confessed, his face was paler then normal.

"Things didn't work out as I planned…you are different then most women I have encountered…" Caitlyn stared deeply into him.

"You taught me that women are more then objects Caitlyn…which is why I…I…want to ask…." He reached into his pocket, Caitlyn stopped breathing.

"I care for you very much….and I know this might be fast…but if you would think about it…." He was holding a small black box in his hands.

"Will….you…..be my bride…..?" He managed to choke out, opened the box and inside was a ring with his emblem on it.

"I…I…I don't know what to say…" Caitlyn choked.

"Say you'll think about it at least?" He pressed hopefully; he took the ring out and placed it in her hand. She grabbed the chain of her necklace and removed it. She pulled her emblem off and put the ring in its place and put it back on. She then handed him her emblem. It was a red circular stone with three metal curved triangle emerging from one side.

"I'll think about it Vlad, alright?" She said nervously, he took the emblem and placed it on a chain he hand and put it on.

"You know what I don't understand…." Dracula suddenly said, looking like the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"What?" Caitlyn asked him, still looking as nervous as before.

"If you defeated me so easily in a duel…then why was it so easy for me to kidnap you when you did have your powers?" He grinned, Caitlyn growled.

"Well, I can tell you what happened from my point of view….where shall I start?"

"Your arrival at Transylvania." He suggested, she took a deep breath and began.

A/N: Yes, the moment we all have been waiting for. The song Music of the Night is from Phantom of the Opera. Love that movie...

Anyway, next chapter is obviously what happened to Caitlyn that fateful night! Mwah ha ha! Perhaps some tastey Caitlyn/Dracula fluff!

Eez Deelisous!

Oh, this chapter was brought to you by...GINA! I would be nothing without her anti-writters block powers!

Wooooo!

REVIEW! AND STUFF!


	18. A Page of Her Story

Chapter 18: A Page of Her Story…

Caitlyn walked into the small town, every muscle in her body aching. She hadn't taken a real rest for quite some time now. She walked slowly through the grim town, clouds hung drearily over head and there was no sunshine what so ever. Caitlyn could feel evil glares hanging over her as she could hear the clinging of weapons as the towns folk followed her suspiciously. Caitlyn swiftly entered a bar and fell to a seat before too much commotion stirred outside.

"What do you want." The bar tender grunted, he was cleaning the glass with a rag that was dirtier then the glass itself.

"Absinthe…" She told him, he lifted a brow.

"That's strong stuff for a woman…" Caitlyn glared angrily, she was getting very tired of this attitude from every town she stopped at. Her mood wasn't improving at all.

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Are you going to give me the damn drink or not?" Caitlyn growled, an angry bitter fire burning in her eyes.

"Watch your moth miss, I meant nothing by it…" He thrusted the bottle at her, she handed him her money and eagerly drank. Then a group of man walked in…

"There she is, the shady visitor…" They surrounded her.

"Welcome to Transylvania!" One man told her.

"Oh yes, your welcoming commity was quite colorful…" Caitlyn told him, paying more attention to her drink then what he was saying.

"That mouth is going to get you into serious trouble one of these days…especially if you ever run into the Count…" One told her, Caitlyn snarled.

"There is no situation I have never been able to handle." Caitlyn snapped, "Now leave me to my drink."

"We don't like strangers here, but you can earn our trust by giving us your weapons…and your name."

"My name is of no importance, and my weapons are not to be removed unless I wish them to be used." She told him simply, chugging down the rest of her glass. The leader of the group touched her face tenderly.

"You're a pretty little thing…" Caitlyn froze as he moved her hands down her body, she could feel herself becoming angrier.

"Then we'll have to kill you…" The leader drawled, ignoring his companion, Caitlyn laughed.

"It would be entertainment to watch you try." Before the man could draw his gun, Caitlyn unsheathed her sword and slashed off his hand. He screamed as Caitlyn pointed the sword to his throat. Then another man ran in…

"What is the meaning of this?" The man had on an eye patch and he marched over to the bar table.

"Boris! Look at what this she-traveler has done!" Caitlyn remained still.

"What is going on here!" Caitlyn glared.

"These men were harassing me, so I removed one of there extremities…he should thank me for not going lower…" The man winced on the ground.

"This isn't acceptable here!" Boris yelled. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Like I wanted to do that, I'll be gone tomorrow morning, I just need a place to stay for the night. I was warned not to travel or be outside at night here…" Caitlyn said.

"No way! There is no way you'll get a place here, we don't trust strangers! Anyone could be sent from the Count!" The handless man shouted, clutching his arm. "You want to drink it don't you!" He cried, thrusting his arm at her. "You're the type! To drink the blood that runs through the veins God worked so hard to create!" Caitlyn stared at him in disgust.

"That's disgusting and barbaric and I would do no such thing…" Caitlyn said bitterly. "Who is this Count you all fear?"

"Count Dracula!" Caitlyn burst out laughing.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Boris shouted, "My family has hunted him for centuries…and until we kill him we never enter heaven. A hunter named Van Helsing shall be joining us soon to kill him…" Caitlyn was still laughing.

"Now let me guess, Jonathan Harker is here somewhere with a Mina Harker…and how is dear Lucy and Arthur? And Mr. Morris? Now I am a big fan of Bram Stoker's Dracula…but this is absurd…" Caitlyn was laughing loudly as she walked towards the bar door. "Oh, this has made my day…" Boris growled as he hurtled a dagger at her, she caught it with ease.

"You want to fight me?" She drew her sword again, "Then let us duel Boris!"

"That is King Boris to you, bloody wench! Horrible sow! Damned soul!" He held his sword out to her.

"You are right about one thing King…I am damned. But not in the way you think…" She jumped at him and knocked the weapon out of his hand.

"Do you fear death Boris? King of the Transylvanians, do you fear?" She kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground. The bar was dead silent. "You need not fear, just stay out of my way and I grant you life." With that she put her sword away and began to walk away.

"Who are you? What are you?" She turned around for one last time.

"You may call me the Angel of Death…and I grant you life…" Then she left.

Caitlyn climbed to a roof, but remained out of sight from the ground. She was thankful humans couldn't fly, because then she would be seen as clear as day. She began to enter a meditative pose, as to block her kind of nightmares. She was so tired; she hadn't rested in a bed for weeks. Sleeping on the side of a road gets old after awhile. She could see some stars out in the sky, they were so beautiful…

She then felt hands grab her from behind, she snapped out of her state and found a man in clad black trying to grab her.

"Bastard!" She yelled, jumping out of his arms and onto the ground below, she then dashed into the woods.

"Seems like I'll be sleeping on the road again as always…" She growled, she focused and used her powers to run faster, but she felt her mind growing weak, there was an outside force pressing her thoughts, she could feel herself slowing down…

"SHIT!" She then heard and inhuman shriek from above, there was a large bat overhead.

"A VAMPIRE!" She continued running while searching for a stake.

"FUCK! I used my last stake on that werewolf…that's why I came to this place…Damn it…" She could feel her thoughts being completely invaded…this wasn't a normal vampire…

She could feel her self getting dizzy, and she could no longer run straight…then she tripped on a rock…

"Oh, just my luck…" She no longer had any energy, because her powers were completely blocked to her, so she couldn't reach her sword as the vampires claws dug into her back…and everything faded away….

A/N: Fluff in next chapter...well anyway. Lets all jump up and review my story Dreams Of Chaos! Plus if you read The Real World Star Wars by Eriksleadinglady and myself I would be most happy. Dracula is coming into chapter 4 of that. PS: Her PENNAME isn't that exactly, but my memory sucks and I dun know anything. But the story name is correct.


	19. An Invitation That Cannot Be Refused

Chapter 18: An Invitation That Cannot Be Refused…

Dracula stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"What?" Caitlyn asked him. "Something I said?" He recomposed himself, and grinned.

"That's quite a story there Caitlyn, you don't seem like the type to drink something as heavy as absinth or to act in such a hostile manor. Caitlyn lifted her brow.

"Why does it matter to you, I do what I must to survive."

"You don't act that way here." He noted, staring at his hand in a thankful way. Caitlyn laughed to herself.

"Imagine what would have happened had I reached my sword in time…" She suggested, he winced.

"You don't act that way here, why?" He repeated himself.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" She noted.

"Which one is the real you?" He asked seriously, her face sunk and she stared into space.

"I…don't know anymore!" She threw her face into her hands and cried softly. Dracula froze.

"_Oh…I didn't mean to do that…"_ He scolded himself mentally and materialized behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke to her softly.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, I didn't mean that…I know who the real you is. You don't have to pretend anymore." He wiped the tears from her eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry Vlad…how silly of me to get so upset over nothing." He tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay to cry when you are sad. You don't have to hide it to be strong. I already know you are strong." He rubbed her face softly, and in a comforting manor. He then grinned, thinking of something evil to say to cheer her up.

"You know Caitlyn, I would like to watch you drink absinth…that's some strong stuff. I bet it'd be hot…" He breathed down her neck sexually, she slapped him away.

"Vlad!" She yelled at him. He smiled as she laughed at him.

"See, I cheered you up." He said, trying to sound innocent.

"What if I agreed Vlad? To drink in front of you like that, I'm sure you have some absinth ready for consumption on you." She accused, he held his hands up in defense.

"Do you not trust me?" She laughed.

"In some areas, no." He frowned.

"I see how this is…" He released her from his arms and stood up. Caitlyn stood up next to him and held his arm.

"Don't be like that Vlad…" She stroked his arm, he pretended to look uninterested.

"Fine, then I'm going to bed…" She let go and started walking away.

"Damn you Caitlyn, you always outsmart me." He said angrily, she turned around and grinned at him.

"I sure do." She approached him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do trust you Vlad, I was only teasing."

"I wasn't, I would very much like to watch you kick ass and drink absinth." Caitlyn's face was inches away from Dracula's.

"I bet you would…" He kissed her lustfully on the lips, wrapping his hands around her waist. He was slowly pulling the sleeves of her dress off, exposing her neck and arms completely. Emily suddenly walked in with an envelope.

"Master I…OOPS! I am so sorry…." Caitlyn leapt out of Dracula's arms and shrank away in the corner, very embarrassed.

"What is it Emily…" Dracula drawled, looking VERY angry.

"There is an invitation…from…" Dracula snatched the note, and his face sank as he read.

"E-excuse me…" He immediately fled from the room, slamming the door behind him. Caitlyn looked at the door and then at Emily.

"Who is it from?" She shrugged and left Caitlyn alone in the room.

"This can't be good…" Caitlyn sighed, and she retreated back to her room, locked the door, and fell asleep.

A/N: Well, it must be bad if Dracula got all upset about it!

Dracula: Indeed it is.

What could it be! Oh, a mystery until my next post, be kept on the edge of your seats! Have nightmares of what it could be! And while you are doing that and dieing of curiousity, please remember to REVIEW! Oh, and SPECIAL thanks to Gina and Karyn (Ha, I spelled your name right!) who helped with this chapter.

Oh, here are some authors you should check out:

Remember

She is AWSOME. Especially if you read Dracula/OC alot.

Eriks leadinglady

She has really cool Star Wars and Phantom of the Opera stories. We are currently writting The Real World Star Wars together, it is posted under her name. Dracula will be appearing in chapter 4.

Believer 29

I owe her this, because she has AWSOME stories and has helped me with this story.

There are more, but I'll leave it here for now. Check my favorite authors list as well.


	20. The Deep Breath Before The Plunge

Chapter 20: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge...

Caitlyn awoke the following night, her head a bit fuzzy for some odd reason. She sat up and rubbed her temples. She felt like she had when she had just drunken her first bottle of absinth. Standing up, she changed and made her way down to the dinning room, where Emily and Eric were talking.

"Hey…" Caitlyn said groggily, they bowed respectfully and went back to their conversation. "Where's the Count?" Caitlyn asked, Emily sighed.

"He hasn't left his study since last night." She said, Eric nodded.

"We were just talking about him actually." Caitlyn lifted a brow.

"Count? Yeah, he's an interesting man." Caitlyn noted.

"He has quite the past as well. Something I don't even speak of." Emily said softly, Eric gave her a warning glance and excused himself from the room.

"I think we all have pasts we don't like to speak of." Caitlyn told Emily, Emily looked confused.

"Is that how you feel about your past Caitlyn?"

"Some things from my past I have blocked from myself." Caitlyn said sadly. "We'll I better go see what's bothering the Count." Caitlyn began to leave the room.

"Be careful, you really don't want to make him angry…" Emily warned with a shudder. Caitlyn nodded as she walked towards the Count's room.

Caitlyn knocked on the large door, and pressed her ear against the frame. Caitlyn could hear his voice yell from the other side, it sounded drained and tired.

"Who is it! I'm busy…" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"It's me Count! Let me come in!" There was a long period of silence, then random shuffling noises before the door finally clicked, unlocking it. Caitlyn quickly entered before he could change his mind. This was a room she hadn't entered before, there was a small bookshelf on one wall, filled with black leather bound books, a desk was in the corner. A black book was opened on his desk with a quill on it, ink dripping onto the half filled page. There were canvases around the room, covered in dust covered sheets; Caitlyn could see the Count standing by one with a newer white sheet.

"What happened last night Count?" Caitlyn asked him, he had a deep sadness in his eyes.

"We have to be ready, tomorrow we have guests…" He informed her.

"Who is coming?"

"Two old friends of mine," then he sent her a warning glance. "You must respect them no matter what, for they are Satan's true kin. His sons by blood…" Caitlyn only stared, then she grinned a little.

"Are you afraid of them Vlad? I didn't think you were afraid of anything!" He stared at her with frustration.

"This isn't the time Caitlyn! I also have to start worrying about the Halloween Masquerade for October…" Caitlyn continued to laugh.

"You stressed out Vlad, you've bitten off more then you can chew." He sighed again.

"Truly…" He moved to his desk and slumped down in the chair Caitlyn moved and stood next to him.

"You left dinner in a hurry last night." Caitlyn said softly, putting her hands on his shoulders and massaging him.

"I really care about you Vlad, don't hurt yourself." Caitlyn told him, he nodded his head. Caitlyn touched his face softly from behind, and he inclined his head to her. She stroked the side of his face affectionately. Then moved next to him once again, sitting then on his lap. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then kissed him deeply and slowly on the lips. Dracula moaned happily, her kisses were sweet and teasing, unlike his which were lusting and fast.

"I hope whatever happens Vlad, between you and your friends that everything will work out. She kissed his forehead. "Can I do anything to help you?" He thought for a moment.

"No, just remember to be respectful when they get here…" She nodded.

"Do you wish for me to leave you?" He nodded and began to write at his desk again as she left.

Dracula sat very still in his room as he reread his thoughts. Things would go very bad tomorrow night, especially if they brought their brides. He knew very well that his past would stir up trouble, and Caitlyn's attitude towards things would put him in a position that he wouldn't be able to handle…

He hoped for the best. Prayed to the devil things wouldn't go as he feared.

A/N: That would have been better, had I been feeling well. But, the next chapter is going to be awsome, but not fun to write...

But, as Harold Ziddler says, THE SHOW MUST GO ON! And on it shall go.


	21. Who He Really Was

Chapter 21: Who He Really Was

The next night, Dracula paced nervously through the halls as Caitlyn sat quietly in the library. Caitlyn had never seen the Count in such a state of nerves. Then a large knock at the door caused the Count to jump.

"Caitlyn!" He called, in a voice far from his own, it made Caitlyn shudder. The door opened as Two tall men walked in, with three women behind them.

"Verona! Marishka! Aleera!" Caitlyn called out, Dracula sent her a warning glance. The two men frowned.

"Is this the women who filled your little heads with those ideas of us being equal? I am surprised that she is with out dear friend Vladislaus…have you not taught her? Does she not know of her place?" The man that spoke was very tall and thin, dignified brow and high cheek bones. His eyes were a hazel color, and he wore a black tuxedo. His brother was shorter then him, but not by much. He had five o'clock shadow on his face and wore glasses. His eyes were a brighter hazel color, and his face looked younger then his brother. Both were reasonably attractive but had an arrogant air around them. Caitlyn glared at them, she could already tell that she wasn't going to like these two.

"How are you Vladislaus? How long as it been? Quite some time eh?"

"Yes, it has been quite some time." Dracula said softly, no emotion in his voice.

"Well, who is the woman?" The older brother asked, gesturing towards Caitlyn.

"This is Caitlyn…" The Count introduced, ignoring the look of horror on her face.

"You should teach her some manners Vladislaus…" The younger brother cooed. Caitlyn clenched a fist but before she could strike, the Count moved them into the Dinning area.

"Why don't you ladies get us some refreshments?" The older brother ordered. Caitlyn reluctantly went with Verona and the other women to the kitchen.

"What was that all about!" Caitlyn yelled. They tilted their heads.

"Was that odd for you? Perhaps Master has changed like young masters said…" Verona said sadly.

"I am afraid I don't understand…" Aleera nudged Verona and she sighed, looking tired.

"Caitlyn, what you must understand is, Dracula and the two young masters are cursed men." Caitlyn listened intently.

"What are the 'young master's' names?" She asked.

"The older one is Marcus and the younger one is Norman."

"How are they cursed?"

"They sold their souls to Satan, to have immortality. But it came at a price, they no longer have emotion. Little by little, every feeling was taken from them. They could no longer feel joy, happiness, love…"

"The closest thing they could get to love was lust. Imagine, the closest thing to love was the thing opposite of it." Caitlyn remained quiet.

"They are womanizers, trying to relive all the old emotions. But little by little, not even lustful sex could cure them of the curse. But they try…Dracula eventually quit after his tragedy with Katrina. The one time he treated a woman as his equal. But Marcus and Norman still continue through the old ways, and are determined to make themselves 'the three musketeers again with Master."

"So your saying, that, Vlad is a player?" Caitlyn said softly.

"Yes, I am sorry Caitlyn…" She shook her head.

"He never told me of his past, but I never told him mine…" Caitlyn was leaning against the counter.

"So you three have….you knows…with the Count…?" They nodded their heads sadly, Caitlyn felt as if she had been stabbed with a blade.

"Perhaps he has changed though! He doesn't seem like the old Vlad." Marishka shot in hopefully.

"We'll see, I just hope those two bastards don't rekindle and old flame…" Caitlyn muttered, grabbing s plate that Emily must have prepared earlier.

Caitlyn and the brides entered the room and placed the plate on the table. The men were speaking to themselves.

"Count, you seem rather stressed…haven't been laid for awhile have you?" Marcus pointed out. Caitlyn could feel her blood boiling.

"Is that really your business?" The Count shot, but showing no emotion.

"I care about you Vladislaus, and if your women isn't doing her job. It concerns me." Caitlyn was really going to lose it, and Aleera put her hand on Caitlyn's shoulder, making sure she didn't do anything rash. Dracula remained silent, a powerless feeling crossing his face for a moment.

"Verona! Come here." Norman ordered. Verona immediately came to him. "Treat the Count…" He ordered, Caitlyn's face twisted as she reluctantly fawned over him. The Count remained still, and didn't move, his face was sunken and almost sad.

"Look Count, your women seems a little upset; maybe she'll do her job now." Caitlyn moved from Aleera and went to strike him. Marcus grabbed her arm, with great speed and smacked her across the face with his free hand. Caitlyn froze, but no tears or emotion crossed her face.

"Learn your place you miserable sow." He barked, Caitlyn didn't move, but glanced at the Count, who seemed lost in his own world, but was facing her. Caitlyn pulled her arm from Marcus'. Caitlyn then silently left the room and ran as fast as she could to find Emily.

"Vladislaus, you have gone soft…" The Count awoke from his trance.

"I am not the man I once was…where did Caitlyn go?"

"Why does it matter? You are better off with a more obedient and a more grateful woman." The Count stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Marcus breathed fiercely.

"To find Caitlyn…and make this up to her."

"I don't think so Count…you know what Father would do if you upset us…" He drawled, Norman sneered. The Count's face lit up in fear.

"You wouldn't…"

Caitlyn raced through the halls, their was no time to lose.

"EMILY! ERIC!" She called through the halls. Eric walked up to her first.

"Yes? Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Caitlyn was almost about to burst into hysterics.

"Where is my sword? And my gear? My regular attire?" Caitlyn choked out. Emily ran over, over hearing her.

"Why Caitlyn? What is wrong?"

"Things happened! Alright! I am leaving this place." Emily nodded.

"Marcus and Norman huh? Yes, I shall get your things, I'll meet you in your room." Emily ran as Eric called out to her.

"What about Master?"

"Caitlyn's my friend, I won't let her be treated like that." Emily disappeared into a room as Caitlyn ran into her room to change. Emily returned with Caitlyn's equipment and Caitlyn strapped everything to her belt.

"How do I leave this place?" Caitlyn asked, glancing behind Emily, half expecting the Count to appear.

"You need to fly…but I shall take you outside seeing that you don't have wings." Eric stopped her from transforming.

"I'll do it, I am used to long distance travel, and I can go faster. Besides, if he comes looking for her he'll expect you to be gone. If you are here it'll throw him off." Emily nodded and Eric changed into his HellBeast form and flew Caitlyn to the outside.

Dracula could sense Caitlyn's presence leaving.

"She's gone…" Dracula then pushed past Marcus.

"Where are you going Vladislaus? We are not finished here." Dracula froze.

"I am running my life now…I don't…need…you any more…" He said weakly.

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked.

"Caitlyn means the world to me, and I won't ler you destroy what I have…"

"It's too late for that Vladislaus. But we'll leave you. The damage has been done. When you change your mind…we'll be waiting for you. It shall be like old times!" He declared. They dematerialized away and the brides followed them. Dracula ran outside and shifted into his HellBeast form. He had to find Caitlyn…

A/N: I hated writing this, and the next chapters will be just as hard. In the next chapter, Caitlyn's Flight. And the question will be answered, WHAT ARE CAITLYN'S POWERS! And a new character or two will be introduced. One had a small refrence earlier.


	22. Caitlyn's Flight

Chapter 22: Caitlyn's Flight

Caitlyn ran through the town, going as fast as she could move, until she bumped into a young women.

"Watch where you are going!" She yelled, in a thick Romanian accent. "Wait, you're the women…the one my father met the night Dracula stopped….your the one Dracula took….how are you…"

"Be silent, I have to time to waste! He is coming for me and I will not put this miserable town in danger." Caitlyn panted, "Move Valerious! I know of your pathetic quest, I suggest you hide! Dracula will be here soon, and he will be unhappy." Caitlyn then pushed past her and dashed into the woods.

Dracula circled above the woods, she was down there somewhere, but then he saw her, she moved from her hiding place. A novice mistake…he dove in after her.

Caitlyn grinned as he dove in at her, she lept from the tree side, causing him to miss her and hit the ground. He growled as he shifted back. Caitlyn unsheathed her blade and pointed it at him.

"Let me go Dracula." She commanded, he stared.

"Allow me to explain, please…"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" Caitlyn yelled, she then thrust the sword at him, faster then he could block…it went straight through him and into a tree. He was stuck. He couldn't pull the sword away. He looked at the swords hilt.

"Where did you get this? This is…..is…."

"MY SWORD!" She yelled at him, furry was evident in her eyes.

"You made me think you loved me Dracula! And I believed you! I loved you!" He went to speak but she cut him off.

"I wanted your love Dracula, not your lust! And that's all you can do! All you have is lust! I saw the pictures in your study Dracula!" His face went paler then normal.

"When did you see them?" He asked, choking.

"Why does it matter? You know, I look a lot like Katrina. Is that why you picked me? I AM NOT KATRINA! I AM CAITLYN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON! AND LEAVE ME AWAY FROM YOUR RELIVING THE PAST SHIT!" She was almost crying, anger was burning through her eyes.

"Let me go." She told him.

"I am not holding you…."

"Don't play dumb with me! Release my mind Dracula, I will be yours no longer." He felt tingling in the back of his head, she was trying to regain control over her powers. He sighed, sadness taking control of his gaze. He released her mind, and Caitlyn stepped away.

"Good bye, Count Vladislaus Dracula." And with that she left him stuck in the tree, with the all too familiar blade holding him prisoner there.

Caitlyn was running at super speed, her powers once again fueling her veins. She then saw a young women hunting in the forest. Deciding Dracula wasn't following her, she walked into the clearing she was camping at.

"Excuse me…" Caitlyn asked, the woman jumped.

"Holy…" She pointed a cross bow at her. Caitlyn held her hands up.

"Wow, easy there…we don't need to fight…" The woman didn't move.

"Who are you?" She snapped, Caitlyn remained still but spoke.

"I'm Caitlyn…I am a traveler from a place far from here. I am wondering where I am."

"You are a week from Budapest. Why?"

"I have been, off task for awhile." Caitlyn responded.

"I'm Gina, I'm hunting werewolves."

"Why are you hunting? The only hunters I have seen are men."

"Yeah, I wanted to be a knight, but until there is a war…I hunt. It's shamed my household so I have been forced to live out here." Caitlyn smiled.

"I have dreams of being a knight sometimes. Like distant memories. May I travel with you until we reach Budapest?"

"Sure, you seem decent enough, and traveling alone is a bother at times." Caitlyn nodded and sat on a tree stump.

"What is that you have around your neck Caitlyn?" Gina asked, tucking her crossbow away. Caitlyn looked down and saw the ring Dracula gave her.

"It's nothing…" Caitlyn said bitterly, tucking it away. "Where are you from Gina?" Caitlyn asked, changing the subject. Gina didn't want to change the subject, but noted the glare in Caitlyn's eyes and decided to change the subject anyway.

"I came from a small village neighboring Budapest. My family felt I shamed them since I refused to marry and kept trying to sneak into army ranks."

"Why do you wish to battle?" Caitlyn asked, a distant look starting to cross her face.

"For the honor, the glory, being able to protect the people I care about. Wouldn't you wish to do that?" Gina asked, Caitlyn laughed half heartedly. Her face was looking to a far off place.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Caitlyn said softly. "You lose more then you give…honor and glory don't even matter in the end."

"You've fought in battle before? But there hasn't been a war around here for ages!"

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn asked, out of her trance.

"You just said al that!"

"All of what?" Caitlyn looked confused and rubbed her temple.

"Never mind…" Gina sighed.

"So, where are you from Caitlyn?"

"I'm from somewhere very far away. Have you heard of the new world?"

"I have heard rumors from the English travelers, yes."

"I traveled from there, to escape haunting from a past I cannot escape or remember." Caitlyn said. "It is its own country now, called America. I left home…God only knows how long ago." Gina stared.

"You are really strange, but, I like you." Gina picked up her pack. "I hope you will feel more comfertable about explaining your story as we travel?" Gina said, but adressed it like a question, Caitlyn nodded.

"Perhaps."

"Lets head to Budapest; I am going to need some new supplies soon anyway." Caitlyn nodded and followed Gina through the woods, feeling the all too familiar tingle in her head.

Dracula finally freed himself from the tree, and had returned home. Emily and Eric avoided him through the night and Dracula moped through the castle. When he walked by his desk and realized he still had to hand out invites to his masquerade ball. He wasn't in the mood to entertain guests, but it was expected of him, so he finished filling out the letters and gave them to a servant to send out. It would be in just a few days, and usually he couldn't wait for Halloween. He grabbed Caitlyn's necklace which was still around his neck.

"I screwed up so bad…"

A/N: Wow, that was hard to write...ouch...Well, there it is. Oh my, what will I write next? Well, review to find out the more reviews the faster I post. Plus today I don't school thanks to the blasted hurricane. Sweet eh? It would also make me happy if you all scrambled to read my other story Dreams of Chaos. In the next chapter, caitlyn sees someone she didn't think she's ever see again! And Dracula's facing depression and trying to organize that magquarde of his. And perhaps the famed hunter Van Helsing shall meet our young heroine and her new hunting friend!


	23. A Familar Face

Chapter 23: A Familiar Face

Caitlyn and Gina became close friends as they traveled to Budapest. Caitlyn told Gina all about her travels, and briefly covered her time with the Count. Caitlyn had a few nightmares before she was finally able to block her mind again. Gina showed Caitlyn her methods of hunting werewolves. Together they had met Van Helsing…who had a strange request…

The rugged man approached them after they shot down a local villages werewolf. He ran over and pointed his cross bow at them, Caitlyn had her new arrow set that Gina let her use while Gina pointed her cross bow. He demanded to let them have the werewolf tooth inject him. Caitlyn told him he was nuts and would allow no such thing. He then explained:

"It is not because I am crazy! An enemy that I have sworn to kill has taken someone dear to me. The only way to kill him is to be a werewolf." Caitlyn laughed.

"You're stupid, just stab him with the werewolf tooth…" Caitlyn ripped out the tooth and handed it to him. "Have fun." And with that they left and entered Budapest.

"Hey Gina, I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" Caitlyn asked as they walked through Budapest.

"No, I'll wait here for you."

"Alright, I won't be long…" Caitlyn entered the bar as Gina sat on the streets curb. A women with red hair approached her.

"Excuse me? Are you with that person who just walked into the bar?" Gina stared at the woman as if she was nuts.

"Why do you care to know?"

"She looks like someone I knew years ago…is her name Caitlyn?"

"It is, how would you know her?" The woman's face lit up with joy.

"I am her cousin, Jessica! I haven't seen her in…seven years?" Gina's face dropped.

"SEVEN YEARS?" She gasped. "How long has she been traveling?"

"She is still traveling? I had hoped she'd settled down by now. I guess those dreams of hers haven't stopped."

"You mean those fits she has in her sleep? She has them, but she started doing this meditaion thing and it hasn't been as bad." Caitlyn came from across the street, holding a bottle of Absinth.

"Gina, are you sure you…Jessica?" Caitlyn gasped, her cousin hugged her.

"The years have done you good Caitlyn." Jessica said happily.

"Years? How long have I been away?"

"Seven years! And you still haven't found peace yet have you?"

"No…" Caitlyn sighed, Gina coughed.

"I'll go get a room Caitlyn, so you can catch up with your cousin."

"Thanks Gina." Caitlyn said, she then walked away with Jessica.

"So Jessica, how have things been?" Jessica shrugged.

"The same really, Erin and I have been married off." She glance at Caitlyn's hand. "I see you are still single."

"I am Jessica, but tell me, how is your husband? And what brings you to Budapest?"

"We are having a vacation up here, besides. My husband is a realtor, so he is showing a house here." Caitlyn nodded.

"Jessica, how old am I? Has it really been seven years?"

"You don't know how old you are? Caitlyn, what has happened to you?"

"Many things, seven years is a long time."

"And you still haven't seen the world." Jessica noted.

"Going on foot slows you down." Caitlyn pointed out.

"So you still have no money, could explain why you are so thin." Caitlyn laughed.

"You are twenty three Caitlyn, and your birthday is coming up soon. Halloween is tomorrow and your birthday is the second week in November." Caitlyn smiled.

"Ah yes, it is coming back to me." Jessica then saw the chain on her neck.

"What is that Caitlyn?" She grabbed the chain before Caitlyn could protest. "A ring?"

"It is of none of your concern." Caitlyn snapped. Jessica lifted a brow.

"Did a man give this to you?"

"Yes, and I would rather not go through it again!" Caitlyn was becoming frustrated and upset again.

"Something bad I'll presume?"

"Bingo, tell her what she's won!" Caitlyn exclaimed sarcastically.

"Caitlyn, you can tell me. Perhaps I can help." Caitlyn sighed.

"No one can help me."

"Don't be so stubborn." Jessica pressed.

"Fine, I will tell you…" She reached into her pack to withdraw her diary entries, when she realized she had left it.

"Oh…shit! Damn it! Curse it!" Caitlyn composed her self and sighed. "I will tell you anyway." And she did, she told her cousin every detail up until she arrived her and began speaking to her. Her cousin listened intently as she told her tale, starting from her arrival at Transylvania. When she was finished her cousin smile softly.

"It sounds like you still love him Caitlyn." Caitlyn looked angry again.

"I don't, not after what he did!" She snapped, Jessica put her hand on her shoulder.

"It is ok that you do. And he will find out once he finds those journals you told me about. He'll see that he can win you back." Caitlyn's face dropped in horror.

"I don't want to be won back! I hate him for what he did. He can die and rot in hell." Caitlyn snapped. Jessica shrugged,

"Things will work out, wasn't that your motto?"

"Once upon a time Jessica….once upon a time…"

"I know what will cheer you up." Jessica said. "My husband and I are going to the masquerade ball here, why don't you and your friend join us?" Caitlyn thought about it.

"Sure, why not."

"Excellent, I will tell my husband that you are coming. Be ready by tomorrow. I have to go meet him now for supper, so I will see you tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow cousin…" Caitlyn went to the inn to turn in and tell Gina of the plans. Caitlyn went to bed with a guilty feeling inside, but she couldn't place her finger on it…

A/N: Uh oh...more issues. Next chapter is the dance! Oh Boy!


	24. Masquerade!

Chapter 24: Masquerade!

Caitlyn and Gina had spent the day getting cloths for the dance, and got matching masks. Caitlyn had a satanic red dress, very similar to the one Dracula made her wear. Gina had a blue gown with embroidery on the sides. They entered the ball room with Jessica and her husband. Gina and Caitlyn sat by the refreshment table, unsure of what to do with themselves. Caitlyn could have sworn she saw Marcus and his brother, but she decided she was only hallucinating due to lack of sleep. Caitlyn sighed in boredom, why had she agreed to this? Gina was asked to a dance by a young man and went onto the dance floor with him. She refused to go at first, but Caitlyn insisted that she danced and didn't stay back on her account. Caitlyn was about to leave early when she saw him…Dracula. He was dancing with Anna Valerious, she clenched her glass feeling once again the cold stab of jealousy. She still had his ring around her neck, and she was cursing herself in the head for doing and feeling this little things. He was wearing a beautiful golden cloak, with a golden mask that matched. She hummed a tune softly to herself.

_Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade! _

_Masquerade! _

_Hide your face so the world can never find you!_

Caitlyn then saw that Dracula was looking at her, and she slipped away into the crowd of masked faces…

Dracula whirled Anna around. This wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Ever since Caitlyn left, everything was once again dull. Especially since most of his servants refused to speak more then two words to him. He decided to kidnap Anna for entertainment to watch her father scramble. After he whirled Anna around, he brought her in front of a mirror, in the reflection he saw only Anna, a red haired girl and her husband, Velcan and a young women, and…Caitlyn. He froze when he saw her staring right at him, and before he could call out to her, she slipped away into the crowd. He pulled Anna upright.

"You may go…" He said softly.

"Excuse me? You kidnap me to dance? And now I can go as if nothing happened?" Anna burst out, looking really annoyed.

"Be silent and leave before I decided to kill you." Dracula hissed. She got the message and ran for the door.

"Caitlyn?" He called, searching for her in the crowd of vampires. "Caitlyn?" She was impossible to find in the sea of faces.

"_Turn around there is another mask behind you..." _He sighed to himself. The music suddenly came to a sudden halt as the crowd spit to the walls.

"Gabriel?" Dracula breathed, sure enough, Van Helsing was approaching him, a tooth strapped to a large staked pole…

"Dracula! Where is Anna!" Dracula remained still, smelling the werewolf venom.

"I let her go, she is no longer here." Dracula said slowly. Van Helsing was still moving towards him slowly.

"You die tonight Dracula! We learned how to kill you, and guess what? Your little girlfriend helped!" Dracula's face was very grave and sad; the will to live was slowly escaping him. "What did you do to Anna! Rape her? Beat her! Just because your little pet wouldn't do it for you! Or did you just grow tired of her!" He was right before Dracula now. He kicked him in the chest and Dracula fell to the ground, not fighting back. Van Helsing pointed the tooth at Dracula's chest.

"WELL?" Dracula stared at the tooth.

"I did no such thing to Anna…" He breathed. "Don't talk about Caitlyn like that…because…I love her." Van Helsing laughed.

"You can't love…you dirty bastard. Now go to hell and burn!"

Caitlyn watched as Van Helsing taunted Dracula…she helped him? She has sent him to his grave!

_Isn't that what I wanted…?_

No, she loved him…she didn't want him to die, then she heard him speak to Van Helsing.

"…I love her."

Caitlyn watched in horror as Van Helsing lifted the weapon to give it thrust…

Dracula waited patiently for death, he deserved it, after all he did to Caitlyn. All he put her through. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow…but it never came. He felt arms wrap around him…

"No!" Caitlyn yelled. Dracula opened his eyes to find Caitlyn hugging him as van Helsing stood, his eyes horror-stricken.

"Move…he is evil!" Caitlyn shook her head.

"No, I won't move." Dracula's face was full of shock.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too, that's all I ask of you." _Caitlyn sang into his ear. His eyes lit up instantly.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.. .Lead me, save me from my solitude . . . Say you want me with you, here beside you Anywhere you go let me go too, Caitlyn that's all I ask of you…" _Caitlyn smiled and touched his face.

"_I will make, your music of the night!" _Caitlyn whispered to him. He hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry Caitlyn…I am so sorry…" Caitlyn stroked his back.

"I made my decision." She took the ring off her neck and slid it on her finger, he squeezed her even tighter.

"I love you Caitlyn." He said happily.

"I love you too…" Caitlyn kissed him sweetly on the lips, receiving an 'aww' from the vampires and mortals who were watching from the side.

"Shall we go home then?" He asked.

"What about your guests?"

"They aren't important." He lifted her in his arms and was prepared to leave when Marcus appeared.

"Vladislaus! You cannot leave! Espceially with the wench!" Dracula slapped him across the face.

"Shut the Hell up." And with that he materialized with Caitlyn back home…

A/N: I knew I couldn't have that tension for too long. Alright, the next chapter Dracula will make Caitlyn his bride. Now, if you want this to be a lemon scene, tell me. I will write one if it is desired. If it isn't, there is no point in writting it. For thoise who don't know, a lemon scene is a sex scene. So yea. I don't really care, I write to entertain. And if you aren't happy, I am not happy. So your thoughts and opinions count! Thanks fro reading and reviewing for 24 whole chapters!


	25. Van Helsing's Plans and After the Ball

Chapter 25: Van Helsing's Plans and After The Ball

Van Helsing stood dumbfounded at the scene before him. The women he saw in the woods cursing Dracula, was protecting him!

"What are you doing? He's evil!" Van Helsing called out to him, but they couldn't hear. They were completely lost in each other's embrace. Dracula soon materialized them away, after slapping a vampire in the face and silencing him. Van Helsing slipped out the door and into the cold with Velcan and headed back to where Carl and the others were waiting. At my approach their eyes lit up with hope that he succeeded. But they soon frowned, and their faces shrunk.

"The woman has returned to him, and there was nothing I could do." He took a deep breath. "We must hurry and find the door to his fortress. And an antidote for werewolf venom." Carl nodded.

"I'm on it."

"Wait, wouldn't Dracula have an antidote?" Velcan input, everyone stared at him in shock. Velcan was usually silent during their discussions.

"I mean, look, he's been using werewolves as slaves for centuries. He would need an antidote if one got out of hand!" Boris chuckled warmly.

"Very good Velcan, that's brilliant. What happened to the girl Van Helsing?"

"She protected the beast and they disappeared."

"We should hurry, the sooner we destroy the beast the better. And if she is with him, then she'll die as well."

Jessica stood silently with her husband.

"See, I told you Caitlyn loved him." He laughed.

"You were right, as always." He laughed.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Jessica asked him sadly, as he walked her to the door.

"I am not sure, perhaps one more time before we head home." Jessica smiled at that.

"I will miss her again, I was going to suggest to her that she should come home with us, but she's probably happier here. Perhaps she's very close to finding the answer to her nightmares." Jessica sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she isn't a child anymore remember."

"I am not sure if she ever was…" Jessica noted to herself as they headed to the inn.

Gina's mouth was open in shock. She had to take a moment to let everything that had just happened sink in. Did Caitlyn just leave with that old guy? Will I see her again? Where did the man I was dancing with go? Perhaps he was with the Van Helsing character. She had heard the tales of Van Helsing, and of Count Dracula. How could Caitlyn love a man that was so evil? Gina began to leave too, seeing that Jessica had left. Perhaps Caitlyn would return to the inn…

A/N: It's been decided, next chapter will have a leamon scene. Heres how it will go. If you don't want to read it, I will write the first part of the chapter and seperate the scene with a divide of X's or something. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	26. To Walk The Night

A?N: WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON SCENE! THE TOP PART OF THE CHAPTER UNTILL THE X'S IS IMPORTANT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON SCENE, STOP THERE! The lemon scene is brought to you by Ashley AKA Beautifully Tragic91. I send her many thanks!

Chapter 26: To Walk Under The Night

Dracula and Caitlyn appeared in the dinning room, she was smiling as he danced with her in place. He was kissing her neck, right over the jugular vein.

"Wait…Count…." He stopped immediately.

"Yes my love?" He whispered, his head still in her neck.

"After you turn me, I won't be able to drink anymore correct?" He nodded, worried that she was going to change her mind.

"Well, I would like a glass of something before you turn me…" He nodded earnestly, kissing her arm and her hand.

"What would you like to drink?" Caitlyn grinned wickedly.

"Absinth, and give me the whole bottle." He chuckled darkly.

"As you wish madame…" He walked into the kitchen area and returned with the drink, handing it to her.

"The last few days have been Hell without you Caitlyn…" Caitlyn opened the bottle and began to drink. He stared lustfully at her.

"What is there something on my face?" Caitlyn asked, giggling a little. He laughed again.

"That is even hotter then I imagined…" He breathed seductively. He circled around her and wrapped his arms around her. She soon finished the bottle and leaned her head against him.

"Are you ready Caitlyn?" He asked huskily, Caitlyn nodded as he carried her to the room bridal style kissing her every now and then along the way.

"How bad do you want it Caitlyn?" He asked darkly, laying her down on the bed and positioning himself above her. Caitlyn looked slightly afraid, and very unsure, he noticed this and stroked her face.

"There is nothing to be afraid or worried about Caitlyn. I won't hurt you, I love you." He kissed her sweetly and lightly on the lips.

"It's just, what if I am not ready? Or if I am not good enough for you…or…or…"

"It'll be fine Caitlyn I promise. And the only person we have to worry about not being good enough for the other is me not being good enough for you." Caitlyn then sheepishly inclined her neck to him and winced as he sank his fangs into her and drank. She grabbed his arms for support as she felt all life being drained from her. She saw her skin grow pale and felt the fangs growing in her mouth. When he was done, she smiled at him weakly, and then he pointed to his neck.

"Now drink from me Caitlyn." He instructed, she looked confused. "If you drink from my blood, we will own each other. You will be mine and I will be yours. We will share the same unity and strengths. The same weaknesses as well. You are my equal Caitlyn, my partner for eternity…" He winced as Caitlyn drank from him; the rich, dark, metallic flavor flowed within her mouth. She couldn't get enough of his taste…but she knew the time had come to stop. Her eyes changed from the fiery yellow and froze into an icy blue much like his.

"Now we are one my love…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caitlyn kissed him slowly, but passionately on the lips. He moaned softly as she removed his cape and coat, while he slowly slipped off her dress. Caitlyn sexually unbuttoned his undershirt while he untied the corset slowly, tracing his fingers up and down her spine. Caitlyn had fully removed his shirts and worshiped his perfectly sculpted chest, and traced his sinews with her finger. He finally undid her corset all the way and removed it, leaving only her white panties on. She moaned as he let his hardness rub against her thigh through his breeches. He kissed her breasts, causing her to gasp. She ran her hands down his thighs and loosened his breeches, leaving him clothe less above her. He slowly slid off her under things, while caressing her curves. She was furiously kissing his chest, worshiping every inch of him with her hands. He kissed her passionately to ease her nerves. He entered her and she made to yell but he kissed her so as she wouldn't feel the pain so much. She kissed him back trying to keep her mind off of what she was doing. He traced his fingers around her face as he thrust into her again trying to be gentle so he wouldn't hurt her;

"I love you Caitlyn." she nodded.

"I love you too Vlad" she said kissing him and she started feeling the pleasure she was supposed to, and she moaned wanting more. She gasped as his hands explored her body in places she had never been touched before. Dracula smiled as he made her pleased knowing he was the first and only one who would be able to do this to her. He kissed her neck where he had bitten her knowing they were each others gave him a joy only she had ever given him, Katrina couldn't even compare to this. He thrust in her repeatedly eventually coming to an amazing climax that neither of them had ever experienced for one reason or the other.

"You are so amazing my love" Dracula whispered in her ear before she fell asleep.

A/N: Remember to read and review!


	27. Can't Stop

A/N: This scene has another lemon scene in it, a fair warning for you. Heres a summery of what happens if you don't want to read it. Caitlyn talks for a bit with Emily when she goes and gets a glass of blood. When she goes back upstairs, Dracula's taking a bath and she joins him. After the bath, when they go downstairs, they get distracted and have sex again, but this time a servent named Ashley interupts and talks to a flustered Dracula, who she, baisically has the hots for him. TYhen they go to get dressed and make an appearence down stairs. And thats where it cuts off.

Chapter 27: Can't Stop

Caitlyn awoke slowly, feeling absolutely wonderful in everyway. Dracula was still sound asleep beside her, the most peaceful expression on his face. His hair was in an untidy mess, and covered half of his face. Caitlyn moved the hair from his face and nuzzled into his neck and hugged him softly. She was about to fall back asleep when her husband gave a loud growl. She was absolutely starving, having not eaten anything properly since she left here. Her and Gina only ate cold food when necessary, traveling and all. Dracula slowly opened his eyes, hearing Caitlyn's stomach.

"Good morning…" He said sleepily, Caitlyn smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Caitlyn asked, he laughed while sitting up.

"No, but your stomach did. Are you hungry?" Caitlyn nodded.

"If you go downstairs, Emily or Eric can get you a glass of blood we have stored. I'll meet you down in a bit." Caitlyn nodded and got out of bed and slipped on one of Dracula's large black robes. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, not sure if she could bear the starving feeling in her stomach anymore. Emily was cleaning the counter as Caitlyn walked in.

"Caitlyn! Your back…? What are you doing here?" Caitlyn laughed and told Emily about the dance and that Dracula turned her into his bride. She didn't go into details or anything, Emily only nodded.

"Thank heavens; I thought he was going to go mad with depression. Especially when Eric and I refused to speak to him. Did he apologize?" Caitlyn nodded, making Emily looked very relieved.

"Well, he's done nothing but mope around her for the past few weeks." Emily noted, Caitlyn smiled even wider.

"Emily, Dracula says you have some blood stored that you could give me?" She nodded.

"Yes, give me a moment." She dropped the rag and ran into a storage closet and came out with a red wine bottle. She poured it into a crystal goblet and handed it to Caitlyn, who eagerly accepted it and drank. After Caitlyn finished most of the bottle, she went back upstairs to see what was keeping the Count. She heard noise from behind the bathroom door and decided to investigate. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. The Count was half asleep in his very large marble bath tub. It was covered in bubbles, so the only thing seen was his head, resting against the side. Caitlyn walked up behind him and massaged his back, making him jump a little.

"Oh! Caitlyn, it's just you, why didn't you knock?" Caitlyn only shushed him and continue to rub circles on his shoulders.

"Relax Vlad, I was afraid if I knocked you might have come out or something." He sighed deeply as Caitlyn pressed the tension points harder.

"This beats the massages I have the servants give me…" He scolded himself mentally as he thought about what he just said. "It's not what it seems…" He suddenly corrected, Caitlyn laughed.

"I know." She said simply. She ran her fingers through his long, wet hair. Caitlyn kissed his forehead sweetly and he closed his eyes. Caitlyn grinned wickedly as she whispered into his ear.

"Mind if I join you Count?" He ginned as well.

"I thought you'd never ask Countess…" She removed the robe and slipped into the water. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and positioned her self on top of him. She kissed him slowly, but lustfully, on his lips. Her tongue darted into his mouth and caressed his, along with the rest of his mouth. His hands roamed up her legs and to her sides. She grinded her hips against his, and her stroked her back as he moaned from her touch. He thrust himself into her and she winced only for a moment. She moaned loudly as she bucked to meet his thrusts, making him moan as well. He kissed her breasts, making her gasp in surprise.

"I…love…you…so…much…!" Dracula gasped between kisses. Caitlyn smiled as she kissed his chest.

"I love you more Vlad…" She seized his lips again. After love making for a long period of time, Vlad cradled Caitlyn in his arms as they rested against eachother in the tub.

"We are going to have to make an appearance in the castle sometime today." Caitlyn told him. "Your servents will start to wonder, especially since they don't know that I am here." He groaned.

"We don't have to, we can stay here." He suggested, Caitlyn frowned.

"And then they'll come looking for you and walk in on us…" He sighed.

"Point taken." He helped Caitlyn get out of the tub and wrapped her in the bath robe and put one on himself. Dracula couldn't keep his eyes off her as they walked out of the bath room. Caitlyn saw, and before they knew it, they were at it once again against the wall. Dracula had her pinned to the wall and was in a kissing frenzy with her when there was a knock on the door. Dracula growled bitterly and went back to kissing Caitlyn, trying to ignore it.

"MASTER? ARE YOU IN THERE!" A servant's voice called. Caitlyn pulled away from Dracula and told him to go answer the door, since he was more presentable. He tied his robe around him and opened the door, looking rather flustered.

"Yes Ashley, what is it?" Dracula asked, trying to sound natural. Ashley just stared at him wide eyed. She had never seen him dressed in only his robe so late into the night. His hair was everywhere as well.

"Are you alright Master? We were worried about you! Especially since you've been so…down lately." Caitlyn was snickering silently from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired after last nights dance. I am fine, really." Dracula insisted, Ashley only gazed over him.

"You look…er…nice today Master…" She noted. Dracula only stared at the young vampire.

"Err…thank you…?" He said in a questioning voice, she blushed and ran away. The Count closed the door and stared at Caitlyn.

"Oh Vlad, looks like someone has a crush on you." Caitlyn said, hugging him. He sighed.

"We better go make that appearance, that was a close one." Caitlyn laughed.

"Well…we could go read in the library, as I recall we were reading Bram Stoker's Dracula." She suggested, he only smiled.

"I would like that very much." He then thought for a moment.

"As much as I like knowing you aren't wearing anything under that, perhaps we should get dressed first?" He put in, she laughed at him.

"Alright, but I don't want to come in here and fetch you again."

"I would like that, but then we would never make it down stairs…" Caitlyn laughed as she went down the hall and into her room to change. She would have to talk to Vlad abut moving her stuff in his room with him.

A/N: Remember to read and review as always!


	28. In The Library

Chapter 28: In the Library

Caitlyn met Vlad in the library; she was wearing her magenta dress. Dracula came down a few minutes later then Caitlyn, simply because half the servants that still talked to him asked him where he'd been all night. Dracula hugged Caitlyn, with the book gripped firmly in his hand. He told Caitlyn about the servants, she laughed.

"I got the same; they asked me what I was doing back here. One even said he'd hold you back if I needed to escape." Dracula laughed.

"That was Eric I presume, and what did you tell them when they asked?" Caitlyn grinned slyly.

"I told them I came home to be the bride of a handsome devil who resided here…" He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Where were we last my love?" Dracula asked Caitlyn thought.

"I believe you were strangling Jonathan Harker after he cut his face while shaving…" Caitlyn recalled he walked her to the couch and sat down; Caitlyn sat down on his lap and curled up against him. He read the book to her, and she attempted to follow along, but the Romanian was too difficult for her to follow as he translated. After a few hours of reading, Dracula fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Can you excuse me Caitlyn…I need to use the restroom…" Caitlyn moved so he could get up and use the restroom. The servant girl Ashley ran into the library and stared Caitlyn down after Dracula left.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"Um…Caitlyn…" Ashley continued staring her down.

"You stay away from Dracula! You understand! I like him, and soon I am going to confess my love for him…and…and…" Caitlyn burst out laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ashley yelled.

"It's very funny; you don't have a snowballs chance in hell." Emily then ran in and scolded Ashley.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn; she's the latest help on the staff. She was turned by Eric last week." Caitlyn was still laughing.

"Why don't I have a chance! He's lonely and I am here to comfort him! I…I…" This time Emily was laughing.

"Do you know who you are talking to, you miserable young vampire?" Emily asked, Ashley frowned.

"Just a stupid wench who is invading the Master's house!" Ashley accused.

"That would be the Master's bride…" Emily told her softly, Caitlyn had a venomous look on her face. Ashley fell silent.

"Oh…dear…" Dracula walked back into the room.

"What's going on ion here?" He asked, Ashley only glanced at him, before staring at the ground again. Caitlyn continued glaring at Ashley.

"Nothing," Emily said softly, pulling Ashley back. "I have a telegram for you sir." Dracula took the note and unfolded it. His face sunk. Ashley jumped up.

"Anything I can do for you master!" She asked in a begging manner, Emily hit her head. Dracula handed the note to Caitlyn, who stared at him in question.

"Leave us please…" Dracula told Ashley and Emily. Ashley pouted as Emily dragged her from the room. After Emily left Ashley to do chores, Ashley snuck back into the room to snoop on them. Dracula and her were in a very deep discussion.

"So Marcus is Satan's biological son? And now that you've pissed him off, Satan is going to be upset with you?" Caitlyn checked, Dracula nodded solemnly.

"I did not want to put you in danger Caitlyn…" He told her quietly, Ashley could feel jealousy burning through her veins.

"I'll face it with you Vlad." Caitlyn swore, hugging him tightly. "Everything will work out…" Caitlyn assured, Dracula wasn't so sure. "Come what may…" Caitlyn told him. He smiled at this, and closed his eyes.

"Dracula…" Caitlyn suddenly said. He responded with a muffled 'mmm' sound.

"Can you, enter dreams?" He jumped at the question. Ashley leaned in as well to hear better.

"I can, why?"

"No reason…" She lied, staring away, Dracula stared at her curiously. Perhaps he would ask her later , when they headed to bed as the sun rose.

A/N: Hmm, Caitlyn is hidding something! And uh, Ashley wants to break them up. Shes there for comic relief. I find her quite humerous and she'll be VERY important later along with Gina and Eric.


	29. Flying High and a Farewell

A/N: I don't own Hellsing.

Chapter 29: Flying High and a Farewell

Caitlyn had her eyes closed against Dracula's chest as he read to her again. She groaned as the surge of hunger caused her to growl. Nausea waves hit her as she realized how hungry she was.

"Something wrong?" Dracula asked, looking over from the book.

"I'm very hungry again…" Caitlyn said, holding her gut. Dracula laughed knowingly.

"It is because you haven't fed yet, come, there is still time to eat before the sun rises." Dracula led her to the window, Caitlyn felt fatigued from the hunger pains.

"Would you like me to hold you or would you like to get on my back?" He asked, she thought for a moment.

"Can't I turn to a Hellbeast form?"

"No, it'll take you awhile to learn it. And you're too hungry to fly on your own anyway."

"Alright then, can you carry me so I feel like I'm flying?" He grinned.

"I can do that." Dracula transformed and held her around her waist and took off. Caitlyn squealed happily as Dracula flew over the icy mountains and into Transylvania's square. Caitlyn held her arms open as they glided, Dracula swooped down into an alley making Caitlyn laugh. Dracula transformed as he landed, causing him to fall on top of Caitlyn. Caitlyn was laughing hysterically.

"That was so much fun!" Caitlyn exclaimed as he lifted her up.

"Glad you enjoyed it…" Dracula said, catching his breath. "Now, to feed. I shall catch someone today and share with you." Caitlyn only nodded, too hungry to care. Dracula led her down the street until they came across a young man sleeping on his cab. The horses stood still before it, probably asleep as well. Caitlyn watched, very still as Dracula grabbed the man and sunk his teeth into him, killing him immediately. Caitlyn gulped in horror as Dracula released the man and held him out to her.

"Don't you feel bad for killing him?" Caitlyn asked, Dracula laughed.

"Do you feel bad after you kill a demon?"

"It's different…"

"Not really, no. See, I kill to feed. To survive, you killed to survive as well. Now, feed." He thrusted the body into her hands and she sank her new fangs into his already damaged vein. She mentally scolded herself as she greedily drank to fill her hunger and thirst. Dracula smirked with pride as she finished and wiped the blood off her face. Caitlyn glanced over at an inn.

"Jessica's in there…" Caitlyn noted, Dracula glanced at her strangly.

"Do you wish to see her?" He asked quietly.

"I would actually." Caitlyn said, Dracula only nodded as Caitlyn leapt to the window ceil. She tapped on the window and it glided open slowly. Caitlyn was leaning against the window frame as Jessica ran over to her.

"Caitlyn! You're here! How did you…why….how are you?" Caitlyn laughed darkly.

"I am staying with him, as you can tell." Caitlyn told her Jessica smiled softly.

"And are you happy?" She asked suspisously.

"Never been happier, but, nightmares still plague me Jessica. He says he can enter dreams, but I can't ask him to help me with this." Jessica shook her head at Caitlyn sadly.

"When are you going to learn to trust people Caitlyn? I mean, honestly, you're the bride of the man…"

"I do trust him Jessica. More then he or you will ever know. I don't trust myself though…I don't want to lose him to my mind. It's a very dark place, I don't want him to be trapped there with its horrors and spells." Jessica then understood and grabbed Caitlyn's hand.

"I'm sure he'll do it for you anyway." Jessica glanced past Caitlyn and to the street below to where Dracula stood. Dracula was staring right at Caitlyn. "He seems to love you very much." Caitlyn smiled happily at that.

"I know, I love him just as much." Caitlyn stared sadly at Jessica.

"This may be the last time we meet Jessica." Jessica only froze.

"You may be right. But you are a vampire now right?" Caitlyn nodded.

"You don't want to be one Jessica." She laughed.

"No, but you'll live to see my heirs." Caitlyn grinned.

"That's true, I'll watch life go by from the side, and love every second of it." She stared back at Dracula, who was patiently standing in place. Caitlyn sighed happily. "The sun will be rising soon, we'd better go, when are you leaving?" Jessica thought for a moment.

"In two days." Caitlyn nodded and hugged her cousin.

"Goodbye Jessica, until the next life." She then leapt from the window and landed on Dracula's back.

"Lets go home Vlad." He nodded. Dracula suddenly cried out as pain shot through his arm.

"What in the!" He snapped, Caitlyn gasped as she pointed to the roof. Gina stood on a chimney pointing a small pistil at them.

"Don't move evil doers, you disgusting vampires!" Caitlyn cried out to her.

"Gina! It's me, Caitlyn! Don't shoot!" Gina jumped onto the pavement.

"Caitlyn? Oh no, this is bad…I don't want to have to kill you Caitlyn." She then looked over at Dracula. "Orders are orders though. I can't let my team down." She fired again, Caitlyn pushed Dracula away and grabbed the pistil from her hands.

"Gina! Stop!" Gina froze.

"You don't get it Caitlyn; I am living my dream now! I am in the army against demons like you!" Gina knocked Caitlyn to the ground and pointed the gun between her eyes.

"You see Caitlyn; I am a part of the Hellsing organization. Started by the great Abraham Van Helsing! I must do my duty, even if it means harming you."

"Gabriel." Dracula shot in, holding his arm, although it wasn't fatal, a blessed bullet still burned him.

"Are we enemies now Gina?" Caitlyn asked bitterly, staring at the gun.

"I did not wish for this Caitlyn, but a mission is a mission and you are against God." Before Gina could react, Ashley landed on top of her yelling.

"You leave Master and the Misses Master alone!" Gina's gun smashed into pieces as Ashley threw it away. "Go home you guys! I got this!" Ashley held Gina down as Caitlyn lifted Dracula to his feet.

"Come on Vlad, we have to go, transform or something!"

"It burns Caitlyn…" He was trying very hard, and straining himself. But he was finally able to change and fly away with Caitlyn. Ashley released Gina and flew after them.

XXX

Gina threw the gun down in aggravation, Van Helsing ran over to her.

"They got away didn't they?" He asked her, she nodded.

"It's alright, we'll have them soon enough. We just picked up a vampire who is going to help us find Castle Dracula."

"Really? Who?" Gina asked, she feared for Caitlyn. But perhaps if Dracula died, she'd be saved.

"Marcus."

A/N: Next chapter is called Flying High and Betrayal of the Strongest Nature. Then we have Nightmares and Dreamscapes. So thats the names of the nest two chapters. Make your guesses and stuff and I'll smile and laugh.


	30. Together We Fly and Betrayal of the Stro

Chapter 30: Together We Fly and Betrayal of the Strongest Nature

Dracula flew high above the clouds and landed on one, he placed Caitlyn down gently. Caitlyn felt as if she was standing on a sheet of fog, and it was if she was floating. Dracula laid on his back and sighed in relief, his arm was still bleeding.

"Vlad, are you alright?" Caitlyn kneeled next to him. Dracula clutched his arm.

"I'm freaking bleeding because of your little friend; does it look like I'm okay?" He snapped, he mentally slapped himself for his testy response. But the pain was almost unbearable. Caitlyn slumped over on the ground besides him and hung her head low.

"I can't control what others do alright?" Caitlyn pointed out.

"If you hadn't visited your cousin…"

"That's right Vlad, because everything is my fault! As always! I can't control everything!" He sighed, wincing at the same time.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, I don't mean it. My arm is in a lot of pain right now." Caitlyn looked up and then began examining his arm.

"The bullets stuck in it, this will hurt." Caitlyn held his arm and sharpened a nail into a claw and pulled out the bullet. He howled in pain, and thrashed away from her.

"I told you so Vlad…now hold still I am going to try and heal it." She grabbed a piece of the cloud and breathed cold air on it, turning it back to water and she splashed the water on the wound while whispering in a strange language. The wound instantly healed and all the pain was relieved.

"What was that?" He asked, completely amazed.

"Ever wonder where I got the name Hiro-sama from? I traveled to Japan and combined their cures with my magic. I still have it apparently."

"Clearly you still do, I feel amazing. I could dance!" He leapt up and swirled Caitlyn around happily and danced with her across the clouds.

"_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world _

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the moon's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"

Caitlyn was smiling very happily as he dipped her and supported her back with his arm. He kissed her hard on the lips and she graciously returned it.

"You know there will be a full moon tomorrow night." Dracula told her.

"Will you bring me here again Vlad?" Caitlyn asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her Caitlyn laughed lightly.

"I look foreword to it."

XXX

Van Helsing sat at the head of a long table in the Valerious House. He addressed the room, his voice full of excitement and pride.

"We have all been blind my friends! But my eyes have been opened to the truth! Tomorrow night Vlad The Impaler will die. Marcus! Come foreword!" Marcus emerged from the shadows, causing the room to grow deathly still.

"It is simple mortals, the door lies in the painting in your precous armory. After all, this home did belong to Dracula himself. He has two weaknesses, the werewolf, and his woman, Countess Caitlyn Dracula!" He spat out her name like it was a curse.

"Why do you betray your fellow vampire? Your lord?"

"Vladislaus is not my lord. I am Satan's biological son, and he is the only above me! Dracula has humiliated me and his little wench has caused my brides to desert me! They even killed my only brother. Revenge shall be mine."

"Tomorrow night, when the moon is full we shall invade his home and destroy them." Van Helsing announced. He held out the werewolf tooth. "I shall stab myself with the tooth, and using Dracula's antidote, provided my Marcus, after the deed is done I shall be restored."

"Why must you kill Caitlyn, why not let her go free? Have her cousin take her back to America!" Gina pleaded, not wanting her friend to die.

"You will learn your place soldier." Van Helsing yelled. Gina fell silent.

"Now, to plan our attack…"

A/N: Next chapter is Nightmares and Dreamscapes. Over 100 reviews! WAHOO! I am so happy! throws confetti YIPPIE!


	31. Nightmares And Dreamscapes

A?N: I know it took long enough, it is a VERY important chapter! So enjoy it! I expect loads of reviews!

Chapter 31: Nightmares and Dreamscapes

The sun was slowly beginning to rise as Dracula landed in his main foyer. Dracula walked with Caitlyn to their room when he decided to bring up her questioning of his ability to enter minds.

"Caitlyn, why did you ask if I could enter dreams?" Caitlyn's face dropped.

"Drop it Vlad, please…"

"No, I won't, are you having nightmares again?" Caitlyn nodded.

"Ever since the night that I left you, and my mind blocking abilities aren't working anymore."

"Did you want me to erase them? I cannot do that."

"I wanted to ask if…you could enter my dreams and help me sort them out. See what is going on."

"I can do that, why hesitate in asking me. Do you not trust me?" He looked a little hurt, and Caitlyn held his arm.

"No! That's not it at all. I don't want you to get lost in my mind; there are memories in there that I can't remember. There are barriers that even I get lost in. I don't want to lose you Vlad, I love you too much." She hugged him very tightly.

"I can help you Caitlyn, I will help you. I won't lose myself." Caitlyn nodded approval as they entered the room. He laid her down and held her temples and closed his eyes, he entered her mind after she fell asleep…

XXX DRACULA's POV XXX

_The scene before me was all too familiar, a memory of mine from long ago, I could see the blood stained field being placed together around me. Then people began to appear. They were ruthlessly killing each other, there was so much blood. So much suffering, and then I saw myself, young and ruthless. Upon my black stallion screaming commands and the men were eagerly listening. I wondered if I was living my own memories, if I had failed Caitlyn and gotten lost…_

_Gabriel was fighting beside me, along with my father. The Turks were loosing men; my father commended me as I won them this battle. The surge of pride flowed through my veins again as I watched from the side, and I tried to remember this day I had so long ago forgotten… _

"_Excellent job my son, you have brought us much honor!" Father cried out, sitting on his horse beside me. _

"_Thank you father…" I spoke in a very distant voice. Why had I been so depressed? Why can't I remember any of this besides winning the battle itself…? _

"_Why the worry my son?" Perhaps I was going to find out soon. _

"_He's just upset because he cannot marry his mystery woman." Gabriel shot in, Valerious the Elder frowned. _

"_You knew you wouldn't be able to when you joined the knights of the holy order." His father scolded, I frowned. There was another women in my life? How could this be… _

"_That was before I met her." I had no idea what I was talking about…was there anyone before Caitlyn? Before my father could respond, a large black knight from the Turks advanced and knocked me off my horse, the horse collapsed, the knight's sword piercing threw it. Gabriel and Valerious the Elder were cut off from my past self as Turkish troops attacked them. _

"_Vlad! Get up!" Gabriel cried out, unable to protect me from his position. I leapt up and met the knights crashing blow with my own. I watched the battle peruse in awe, where had all my skill gone now? I watched myself counter each of the knight's blows with incredible speed and strength. Then an unknown arrow came and hit me in the back…I could feel the pain sear through me again, even though I was only the spectator here. _

_The knight leapt at the opportunity and as I bled and fell to the ground he lifted the sword to my throat. _

"_Now you die Vladislaus Tepes Valerious!" The knight screamed at me, I couldn't move thanks to the searing pain from the arrow. Then another knight leapt before me and knocked the knight back. _

"_Derek! Your battle is with me!" I froze, it was Caitlyn's voice! Was Caitlyn there for this horrid day? _

"_Caitlyn! What are you doing! You shouldn't be here!" I called at her desperately. She ignored my past self's pleas. Caitlyn lifted my sword and pressed it towards the mystery knight. _

"_So Derek, it's the age old battle for us once again!" Caitlyn cried out at him. They began to circle each other, were they reading each other's body language as they prepared for their duel. _

"_Indeed, will our battle ever end, tell me, shall we use magic this time MASTER?" Derek asked mockingly, Caitlyn removed her helmet. _

"_I'll kick your ass anyway!" Caitlyn and him began to fight, speaking enchantments and curses faster then imaginable. Caitlyn was a master? And this young man was her apprentice? This was all too much, and this went for my past self as well for I could see myself watching in awe. That's where Caitlyn learned how to fight. Caitlyn's sword suddenly transformed into a black key, and a light shot out of it and pierced the knight in the chest. His helmet fell off revealing a young man, with black scruffy hair and brown eyes. _

"_You win this time Caitlyn, but you also lose! Next life, I shall win! I will surpass you!" He began to laugh as he faded away into nothingness. Valerious the Elder appeared before Caitlyn. _

"_She is a woman! She disgraces our army! Kill her Vlad!" I looked at my father in horror. _

"_No! I love her, I won't do it!" Valerious the Elder looked enraged._

"_So this is your little wench? Dispose of her! Prove yourself to be worthy of my army!" I glared at him angrily, a pure venomous glare was piercing from my eyes. _

"_DO IT!" He roared, I shook my head. _

"_NO! I SAID I LOVE HER!" He then looked at Gabriel. I could see Caitlyn and I holding each other's gaze. I smiled at her weakly. The battle was still erupting around us, although knight's little by little were pausing to watch the scene that was transpiring. _

"_Kill them both, be faithful to God." He ordered Van Helsing. _

"_Gabriel…will you kill me?" I asked my former best friend weakly. _

"_You are evil Vlad…I have had orders from God to destroy you for awhile. I didn't want to kill my friend…but you have betrayed us all. I kill you for honor." _

"_God will forgive me!" I cried at him, Van Helsing looked down at me with pity. _

"_I am sorry…" I spat at him. _

"_I am sure you are, I condemn your existence to Hell! TO HELL! AND TO YOU VALERIOUS FAMILY! I CURSE YOUR DESCENDENTS! I RENOUNCE MY NAME!" And with that Gabriel pierced me in the chest. I clutched my chest as I watched myself collapse on the ground. Caitlyn froze in horror as she was forced to watch. She tore away from the knights that held her back and she hugged my dieing body, weeping over me. I could barely here myself whispering my final words to her. _

"_Caitlyn…I love you…I will see you again…" She hushed me and cradled me. _

"_I love you to Vlad, save a spot for me in heaven alright?" I nodded my head._

"_I promise Caitlyn…" The Valerious the Elder shot in. _

"_You're going straight to Hell! You have sinned against God and our family!" I scoffed. _

"_In your eyes…" I watched as I went limp in her arms and she mourned over me, as the final blow hit her…_

XXX

Everything exploded white around me, and then I was floating in nothingness when Caitlyn appeared next to me, she was sitting cross legged in the air, floating.

"I remember, that day now. It's as if, it was never forgotten. I remember other lives too…" I stared at her in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Of course not! I hardly understand! I am condemned to this cursed existence! Image, waking up every day and realizing that you weren't supposed to exist! But you do…and you make the best of it! I lived in a place far from here…farther then America. I taught a boy named Derek, and I taught him everything I knew. Then, one night as I prayed in the temple, he stabbed me in the back with my own sword. Now until we break out curse, we are to be reborn into each life again and again…" She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Did you ever see heaven Vlad? After we died? I didn't…I went beyond the door…" He thought, his face clearly trying to remember.

"I cannot remember what happened after I died. I couldn't even remember you until now…" he said sadly, Caitlyn then leaned against him.

"It's alright Vlad, it doesn't matter now." Caitlyn told him.

"It does matter, I want to remember!" He said, sounding very frustrated, suddenly the white around them erupted into flames, and Hell opened before them. Dracula's younger self could be seen chained to a post, demons were beating him, present day Caitlyn held Vlad while she cringed in horror.

"_Welcome to Hell Count Vladislaus Valerious!" Satan announced as he walked forward. He was a tall man, with red eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a black tuxedo shirt, it was strange clothing and very futuristic._

"_MY NAME IS NO LONGER VALERIOUS!" Young Vlad cried out, Satan laughed. _

"_Yes, I believe I heard you renounce your name before you died." _

"_WHY AM I HERE! I AM SUPOOSED TO SAVE A SPOT FOR CAITLYN IN HEAVEN!" He yelled, and with that Satan smacked him across his face. _

"_You actually thought God would forgive you for your sins?" Satan asked him._

"_God forgives everyone!"_

"_But have you forgiven yourself?" Satan's lips twisted into a sick smile as younf Vlad hung his head over. _

"_I have a nice offer for you. Give your soul to me willingly, and I shall give you a new life. It will be damned yes, but you shall be the first of my new breed…" _

"_No, life would be meaningless without Caitlyn." He responded shortly. _

"_But Caitlyn is going to return on earth, to fight Derek! AGAIN AND AGAIN!" He began to laugh menacing way. _

"_What did you do you sick fiend…" Young Vlad asked, Satan only laughed harder. _

"_I intervened with fate, and gave them a new one. And things are going quite well…but that is of none of your concern. Here are my terms. You give me your soul 100, you live forever. You'll live to see Caitlyn's next life, but you will have no memory of this or her. You must start anew, and you will not be able to feel. I am not God, I cannot make those emotions only the seven most deadly sins." _

"_I don't know…" Vlad began, Satan tapped his foot impatiently. _

"_You are without a name as well, take on my name! Give into your wants! What do you have to lose!" _

"_What will I become?" _

"_The first of a whole new breed of creatures, vampires. The living dead, you shall walk the night and drink the blood of others." _

"_I'll do it, for a chance to see Caitlyn again…" Then everything exploded with black. _

XXX

Vlad was thrown off the bed and Caitlyn jolted upward, breathing heavily.

"Vlad…" She jumped down and held him in her lap.

"I love you so much Vlad…" Dracula smiled happily.

"I love you too Caitlyn, you not being in my memories explains the emptiness inside."

"You're so flattering!" She laughed.

"That's my job," he said with a slight chuckle. Dracula jumped up and closed the window as the sun began to rise, thought he was pretty sure the sun wouldn't be able to penetrate the clouds. Caitlyn laid down on the bad and Vlad joined her, wrapping his arms around her, as they fell into a deep sleep.


	32. The Curse of the Werewolf

A/N: I apoligise, for the delay. Band, homework, and a lack of ideas caused the delay. But I'm back, and this story is just getting started! It's the beggining of part two my friends! I have three parts drempt up and this begins part two. What challenges will our lovers face? What horrors with they try to overcome. Fate is a fickle thing, and Vlad's goes by the name of Van Helsing...

Chapter 32: The Curse of the Werewolf

Caitlyn awoke with a jolt to the sound of smashing, screams, and cries of both anguish and triumph. Dracula was staring out the windo across the room, horror etched over his face. Caitlyn ran over to him and stared down at the sight he was so drawn up in.

"Vlad…what's happening?"

"They found us…they found us…" He muttered, "I smell a traitor…" Caitlyn watched as village members slaughtered Dracula's servents ruthlessly…

"What do we do?" Caitlyn asked him, Caitlyn saw the fear well up in his eyes.

"Stay here." He commanded harshly, Caitlyn was a little taken aback.

"No! I want to help! You know I can fight!" He held her in place gently.

"I know you can fight Caitlyn, but they know our weakness, and I am not going to lose you." He kissed her softly on the face, grabbed his widesword and dashed out of the room to fight. Caitlyn ran to her dressor and took out an old uniform, there was no way she'd let Vlad fight alone.

XXX

Dracula dashed down the stairs, impaling anyone who stood in his way. He finally reached his target, Marcus, who was drinking the blood of another vampire.

"Disgusting…" Dracula breathed as he lunged forward at an unnatural speed.

"Ah, Vladislaus, I was just looking for you. You have saved me the trouble."

"You die here, you miserable bastard!" Dracula spat, striking at him with unbelievable force, Marcus, recovered and parried.

"Father will be sure to see that it is you burning Vladislaus." Marcus said with venom oozing through his words.

"You drink the blood of your own kind, you disgrace us all."

"It's time for me to take your place and be prince of darkness!" Marcus jabbed at Dracula, who threw himself to the side and swung into Marcus' side.

"I am a king of darkness," Dracula corrected. Marcus grabbed his side and healed it, stopping the cold blood from dripping onto the stone floor. "You aren't going to live past today that I promise you."

"You cannot kill me Vladislaus!" Marcus hissed. Dracula then pierced him through his heart.

"Yes, I can." Dracula corrected. Marcus clutched the blade and tried to hold it in him, but Dracula ripped it out and Marcus bled out, beyond healing. Dracula spat into the wound, the acid sealing his fate. "And I believe I just did…"

"Good bye Marcus, don't worry, Gabriel will be joining you soon." All life left Marcus' face, and Dracula walked over his body and went in search of Van Helsing.

XXX

Van Helsing found a large empty room, there were some pieces of scrap metal, but nothing of any significance. He could feel the werewolf venom in his veins, taking control of his senses. Dracula entered the room from behind, and called out to him.

"Good to see you again Gabriel…but I must request that you make an appointment and not come charging into my home uninvited."

"Dracula! You pay for your sins today!" Van Helsing threatened, Dracula threw his hands up making an innocent 'who me?' gesture.

"Don't play coy with me Count! Today you will pay! And Satan isn't going to cu you any slack when you get to Hell." The Count only smirked.

"I'm terrified…but you forget…I cannot die…" This time Van Helsing laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" And with that he released his inner demon and began to transform. Dracula's face dropped, he had expected this. But nothing could have prepared him for it.

"This cannot be….." He muttered, fear was tearing away at his insides. He then laughed, nervous beyond all belief.

"We are both part of the same great game Gabriel! But we needn't find ourselves on opposite sides of the board!" The black werewolf paid no attention to Dracula's words. It advanced on him, Dracula growled and transformed into his Hellbeast form, lunging at the beast. There was thrashing, beating, smashing, choking, kicking…leading nowhere. It was a battle centeries in the making, and it would not end lightly. Dracula transformed back to normal. There were large gashes on his face, and there was no time to heal them. Dracula could taste his own blood, and it was foul to him.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? WE COULD BE AS WE ONCE WERE! FRIENDS! PARTNERS! BROTHERS IN ARMS!" He growled as he jumped away from a swinging paw, transforming back to normal. He couldn't fly far, because his wing was broken. Van Helsing grabbed his throat and began to let his claws dig into him; he writhed in pain, blood trickling down his throat. He desperately clawed and Gabriel's paws, but it was to no avail. Dracula prayed for mercy, and a cloud covered the full moon, giving him one last chance. Gabriel jumped to the ground, as Dracula tried to catch his breath. He grinned slightly, watching the thick clouds cover the moon.

"Did I mention…it was you who murdered me?" Gabriel's face lit up with shock. "It must be such a burden, such a curse, to be the Left Hand of God…" Fear washed over Van Helsing's face, he knew Dracula was the final key to getting his memory back, and he was now faced with a hard decision. Get his memory back, or fight for what he had now…

"Don't be afraid Gabriel…don't be afraid…I will give you back your life…your memory!" Dracula declared. Van Helsing then glared hard at him…

XXX

Caitlyn dashed into the room. She was wearing a strange uniform…a large black leather side cape was strapped to her waist with dual utility belts strapped across her chest. She had on large boots, and a giant sheathed strapped to her back. The shirt was sleeveless and turtle necked, with a zipper going down the front. There was a sleeve over her right arm with a shoulder guard over it. Her left arm was gloved up to her elbow and there was a hand glove on her right hand. The cloths were all clad black. Caitlyn stared down the sight below. What was Vlad waiting for? She then watched as Gabriel responded to him.

"Something's are better left forgotten!" And the moon revealed itself once again as Van Helsing lunged at Vlad, crushing him against the wall. Caitlyn screamed, making Van Helsing look up at her. Caitlyn's eyes flashed red, as she pulled out her blade and lunged at him. Anna then burst into the room with Carl, antidote in hand. While Gabriel fought with Caitlyn, she stabbed him with the antidote, doing this Caitlyn was thrown across the room and Van Helsing transformed back to normal. Caitlyn stood up and ran over to Vlad. He was shaking violently, trying to breathe.

"He's coming for me Caitlyn…I am going to die…" Caitlyn wept over him, cradling him.

"I am going to save you Vlad…please don't leave me…I need you…"

"Caitlyn, I love you…" Caitlyn cried, as he collapsed in her arms.

"Vlad…don't leave me…please…don't…" She then cried out in rage, and turned around to find Van Helsing leaving with Anna in his arms, Carl shortly behind. Boris ran in from another room, bloody sword in hand. Caitlyn only clutched Vlad tightly, mixed emotions consuming her, leaving her alone and confused.

But she did know one thing, she would have her revenge, and she would bring him back.


	33. AN

A/N: Alright guys, heres the low down. Who here is curioud about Caitlyn's life before this story? If demand is high enough I'll tell her tale, from the begining. And like all stories worth telling it all starts with light, dark, and nothingess. Imagine, knowing every moment that you were never ment to exist, but you did. That is Caitlyn's life from the begining, and as she defends her home world and takes on a young apprentice, a dark man destroys there bond and throughs them into an eternal struggle. Taking them across the worlds, and to be damned past the end of time...

I think it sounds cool, but let me know what you think.

Anyway, this story has three parts. Chapter 32 sounded off part two which is mainl diary entrys like Bram Stoker's work. Let me know what you all think because without you, I'm a loser who thinks their work is appriciated.

;D


	34. Insanity

Chapter 33: Insanity

Caitlyn wept, alone. Dracula lay still in her arms as she continued to cry. She muttered under her breath trying to wake him up. Blood trickled off her face; there was a huge gash from Van Helsing's claw. She didn't know how long she had sat there, cradling Vlad, and she didn't care either. She only knew how alone she was. She suddenly felt a twinge in her head, and the room began to fade…it wasn't hunger…it wasn't weariness…it was a feeling she hadn't experienced in awhile…

More Nightmares…

XXX

Caitlyn recognized this place from Vlad's flashback. She was in Hell…but why would her mind take her here? But she would find out soon enough…for she saw Vlad chained in the center of the room. The room was large, tiled with red stone, much like ancient bricks from old temples. It was a large circle platform, surrounded by fire…and Vlad was chained in the center. She called out to him, but he couldn't hear her where he was. Then he entered. Satan…wearing his usual tuxedo.

"Hello Vladislaus…long time no see. How long has it been? Three…four hundred years?"

"Not long enough." Dracula told him, Satan only laughed. Caitlyn was chilled and burned at the sound of his voice…an odd sensation but very uncomfortable.

"You are in a fix of trouble my friend…you disobey my sons…you kill one of them…" Vad spat.

"You sent them to destroy what I had."

"It was part of our deal…you would lose all emotion for eternity. And the wench was rekindling what I worked so hard to erase."

"CAITLYN IS NOT A WENCH!" Dracula yelled, infuriated.

"You will be punished for your defiance Dracula." Satan spat at him, Dracula growled. "Poor Vlad…after waiting four hundred years to be with his loved one…he is snatched away…would you like to see her one last time?" Dracula snapped his head up and pleaded with his eyes. Satan showed Dracula the image of Caitlyn crying over him.

"Looks like you will be missed." Satan mused. Dracula hung his head low as the image faded. Caitlyn cried, catching Satan's attention, he looked up to see her spirit floating there.

"Oh look my son…she's come to bid you farewell, but don't worry, she'll be seeing enough of you soon enough…" His eyes lit up in realization.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would, in fact, anything to make you suffer."

"Vlad…" Caitlyn called out, he looked up at him sadly. "I will save you. I promise…" He stared up at her, and smiled at her.

"Don't destroy yourself over me."

"I'll do what it takes…." And with that she woke up back in the chamber, cradling him.

"Vlad, please don't…..leave me….I love you….I need you…." Eric and Ashley charged into the room, both wounded and had blood on them.

"Caitlyn…….Master…..Oh my God….." Emily gasped as she ran in behind them. Caitlyn took no notice of them until Emily tried to heal the gash on her face.

"No! LEAVE IT BE! LEAVE ME NOW!"

"Caitlyn…there isn't anything you can do….let us help." Ashley pleaded.

"I SAID LEAVE ME!" Eric pried Dracula from Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn this is for your own good….." Caitlyn wept on the ground.

"I WILL KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!" Caitlyn raged. Ashley and Emily held her down.

"No! Caitlyn! Please! There isn't anything you can do!"

"I'M GOING TO BRING HIM BACK! I SWEAR TO GOD!!!!!!!" Caitlyn ran past them and into the wine cellar and began to drink, she then dashed upstairs to where Eric was placing Dracula in the coffin. She leaned against it and drank, ranted, raved, swore, until she collapsed on the coffin. Ashley, Eric, and Emily, sighed as they threw a blanket over her…

There was nothing they could do to help her…

A/N: Short I know...but hey, it's only the begining of part two! SO hold on to your hats!


	35. Anna And Van Helsing

A/N: I am sorry this chapter took so long to update. But things have been chaotic and I have too much on my poor little mind. But you will not be disapointed, for my friend Gina has given me a brilliant idea...but that will either be next chapter or the one after that. After reading this, go check out my new story! Angel or Demon? It's amazing, and I have spent weeks on the first chapter.

Chapter 34: Anna and Van Helsing

Caitlyn awoke…with a pounding headache and a sore body. Passing out over a stone coffin and floor wasn't always the best thing for you. The scar on her face burned. But she would not heal it; it would be there forever…

Caitlyn stood up and walked out of the room, having a hard time standing up.

"Where is the absinthe?" Caitlyn moaned through the halls, Eric finally came to her.

"Caitlyn…you drank it all…..you need to lie down….you've been out for days. He's gone….there is nothing you can do for him."

"He's suffering Eric…and it's my entire fault…he's being tortured…and I can see it…and feel it…" She began to cry again. "I'm going out to get a drink…" And with that she shoved Eric aside and summoned HellBeast wings. She wearily flew away, unable to see straight due to her hang over, she couldn't fly very well.

Caitlyn landed in the town, outside the Valerious House. A single light shown from a window below the tower. Caitlyn glared up, her large cloak blew around in the wind. She walked up the wall slowly and peered in the window….to find a horrid sight.

Anna was in her bed….with Van Helsing. She was over him, bucking over him as they swayed together in the age old rhythm. Caitlyn snarled inhumanely. She blew the window open with sheer will power, and stood eerily in the door way. It began to pour outside, and lightening flashed with a crack of thunder soon following it. Anna and Van Helsing looked over at the window in shock to find Caitlyn there. Caitlyn's eyes flashed red.

"How….how are you here? All the vampires should be dead!" Caitlyn grinned at his naïve question, but silently dropped to the ground. The way she floated in was breath taking, and waves of rage were emitting from her….even the untrained could sense it. She grabbed Anna by her throat and lifted her up, Gabriel was speechless.

"If I don't get a happy ending princess……" She squeezed tighter. "Then you won't either!" And with that she smashed Anna against an opposing wall. Gabriel snapped up and lunged at Caitlyn she grabbed him under his chin using two fingers. She then thrust him back down onto the bed.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone?!! We never took more then our fill, and less then our share…CAN YOU SAY THE SAME?!!" She screamed, and she hit him hard on the side. He groaned as Caitlyn walked around him in a mocking manner.

"You have no hearts…" He choked out. "You feel nothing, why do you morn for a damned man who damned you as well?"

"WE FELT LOVE! WE FELT FEAR! WE FELT JOY! AND SORROW! WE FELT THROUGH EACHOTHER! I LOVE HIM!" Caitlyn cried out, Gabriel only stared back.

"How are you still here? WHY AREN'T YOU AND YOUR KIND DEAD?!!" Caitlyn grinned at this and leaned over him, he tried to pull away…

"I love him, we are one. He drank from me, and I from him. Which makes me lordess or Vampires…" He reached under the pillow and pulled out a stake and thrust it into her her.

"Surely you can do better?" Caitlyn taunted, Caitlyn used her mind to hold him to the bed as she went for Anna.

"I wonder how the last Valerious shall taste?" And ignoring Gabriel's pleas…she drank from her, every last drop. Van Helsing screamed at her, Caitlyn then wiped some of her blood on his hands.

"Her blood is on your hands…" She pointed out; Van Helsing looked at her mortified. "Live with this, and go through what I have to." And with that she left…and Van Helsing wept over his beloved Anna.

XXX

Caitlyn stormed into the bar, making the lively place fall dead silent. She slammed coins on the counter and demanded Absinthe. The bar tender shakily handed over the large green bottle, and Caitlyn greedily drank. Caitlyn looked up at the clock, it was almost time for the sun to rise…she needed to hurry. She grabbed her stomach as she placed down the empty bottle. She was feeling a bit queasy…and from the look on the bar tenders face, he could tell.

"If you are going to vomit missy…take it outside my bar..." Caitlyn growled and left the bar, taking off into the air as she headed back towards the Carpathian mountains.


	36. Dreams of Sorrow

A/N: Whats this...I'm updating??? I have been having the hardest time with my life for the past year and a half...so cut me some slack. I'm super sorry! But I'll hopefully be updating all week. I went back and read this today...and realized how much I hate my writing.

Chapter 35: Dreams of Sorrow

Caitlyn woke up the next night feeling even worse then before, she even vomited this time. She was looking paler then normal, even Eric was a little concerned over her well being. Her hair was matted in sweat, a strange sensation she hadn't felt in awhile. It was almost warm to her, and dizzy spells caused her to grab her head in her hands a moan in discomfort. She began to drift away into sleep…that was much needed after her restless nights. Thinking always of him, and how to get him back. She missed him so much, it ached, everywhere. She missed his scent, his breath, his touch, his icy stare, the touch of his lips against hers… She missed all of it, and she needed him to be complete again. Her thoughts would trail to what she did to Gabriel, and she felt nothing. No pain, no guilt, no satisfaction. Just nothingness and she almost craved more…in fact, the more she thought about it the sicker she'd become. Every night she would awake with the thoughts of him over her head and she'd have to sprint for the bathroom. This was the least of her worries though, her dreams have become unbearable.

_He would be there…in the chains, I could almost feel it digging into me as well, the pain made it feel as though my arms were being burned as they were being ripped out. _Vlad's face lifted to greet me. It was a site I hadn't seen in what had felt like a lifetime. I looked deep into his endless eyes and saw nothing but pain and a deep sense of weariness. I kept trying to get closer to him to tell him how much i needed him, but there was only silence when i began to speak. He couldn't hear me. Satan wouldn't allow him ...Dracula...my love to hear my cries of pain.

"Countess?" Emily asked timidly, awaking Caitlyn from her nightmares.

"Yes…?" Caitlyn whispered, her mind was still very far away, which deeply concerned Emily.

"You must move on Caitlyn…The Master wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself…" Caitlyn's eyes turned and focused on Emily. The servant shuddered at the empty gaze and the large bags that surrounded her eyes. "Why don't you get out of the castle for a bit? I heard there was a scientist speaking in London on one of his lastest theories. He's trying to find some funding." Caitlyn took little intrest in what was being said, but she knew Emily was right…she needed to get out of the castle, and soon.

"Who is speaking?" Caitlyn asked, her voice very quiet and hoarse.

"Doctor Victor Van Frankenstien…"


End file.
